A New Day, A New Challenge
by transparentchaos
Summary: After Bonds Beyond Time, Jaden Yuki goes on another adventure. This time, he needs to catch a thief that stole some prototype cards from Pegasus. But there's a twist, he has to go back to high school! Will he survive long enough to catch the culprit? Let's find out. Post-canon, Jaden/Alexis, other pairings unknown.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone, this is transparentchaos with my first fic about Jaden's adventures after Duel Academy and the Bonds Beyond Time movie. I haven't seen many of these and want to try my hand at them. I'm not quite sure about the characters and so the canon characters might be out of character, so please, tell me if I'm going off track, and give me some ideas on original characters please, no perfect people though.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and nor do I intend to. This is just for fun and nothing else. Thanks!**_

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

* * *

Jaden's POV

"It's good to be back where I belong, no evil, flying motorcycle things and no crazy people. I swear this is definitely gonna kill me some day," I mused to myself as I was walking down a semi-busy street in Venice. I had just gotten back from fighting Paradox with Yugi and Yusei. Sometimes this gig is one hell of a blast, other times, not so much.

"Well you should have read the job description before you took the job," said Yubel as she appeared out of nowhere scaring me out of my thoughts.

"Gah! Yubel! Can't you give me a warning before you appear out of nowhere and scare the hell out of me?" I half-screamed gaining the attention of some of the others on the street. When I noticed, almost immediately, I grinned sheepishly and started scratching my head, a nervous tick I suppose.

"I'm sorry, but you should have known better," she admonished. At that moment, I felt and smelled cat breath on the back of my neck as I saw a ball of light in my peripheral vision.

"Stowaway," I muttered dejectedly.

"I agree with Yubel!" The ball of light, now the semi-transparent for of Professor Banner said. "But it is still very admirable what you are doing."

"I know!" I said. "I was just saying, I know what I'm doing!"

"Sometimes you are such a child," Yubel said, I was about to retort, when she growled, "I know what you're going to say, so don't even think about it!"

"You get into so much trouble, or rather, like Alexis says, trouble seems to find you," Professor Banner laughed as I blushed at the mention of Alexis. Why? I'll never know.

At that moment, I stopped walking. "Why have we stopped, Jaden?" Yubel asked.

"I'm a little hungry and wanna catch a bite to eat, maybe I can figure out something," I replied as I walked into the small café. It was a nice place. Simple, yet warm and inviting. I ordered a coffee and a sandwich while pulling out my laptop. 'Well,' I thought, 'It seems Chazz and Aster are doing well in the Pro Leagues, and Syrus and Zane's Pro League is gaining a lot of momentum, riding duel eh? I wonder if I'll ever see Yusei duel,' I thought. I browsed the web a little more looking for anything when my food came. The waitress, who looked about twenty-two, smiled at me and winked slipping me a piece of paper with some random numbers. I politely thanked her for the food in very broken Italian and gave some of my sandwich to Pharaoh.

It was a nice change of pace to sit and relax for once, but like all things... "Jaden, I found something," Yubel said as she appeared making me almost spill my coffee.

"Didn't I just ask you not to scare me like that?" I said as I placed the coffee down and turned to face her. Long before now, Professor Banner had been swallowed by Pharaoh. No consideration!

As she was about to reply, my cell phone rang. "That," she said as she disappeared leaving me to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Jaden Yuki speaking, how may I help you?" I said. What came next was surprising.

"Ah! Jaden-boy, I finally got a hold of you!" I heard from the other line. How did Mr. Pegasus get my number?

"Mr. Pegasus? How did you get my number?"

"I need your help with something."

"W-wait, can you answer my question please?" Of course my asking was in vain since he either didn't hear me or he decided to ignore me.

"Last week, a convoy of some prototype cards was stolen and I need you to get them back. We have traced the thief, but not the cards. We need you to catch the thief and the cards before something bad happens. Everything is set up and ready for you, car, housing, and food of course. Your flight leaves in two hours," he said. "The information has been sent to your phone."

"B-But..."

"I know you will do well Jaden-boy!"

I sighed. No chance to even decline the offer. Oh well, at least I'm getting excitement. I thanked the waitress again and grabbed my cat-in-a-bag and left, taking a cab to the airport. I hated these places so confusing, almost like they wanted me to miss my flight.

"At least it's first-class," I smiled.

"I think there's something more," Yubel said, "but what I don't know."

"You're thinking that too? They're calling me instead of the police, kinda fishy if you ask me," I answered. "Guess I'll just have to keep my guard up."

I boarded the plane. 'San Francisco eh?' And found my seat between some pretty girls who also winked at me. 'What's with the winking? Do they have something in their eyes?' Shrugging it off, I sat in my seat an began ordering my deck, fixing it and creating new strategies.

"This... no, maybe... no, God damn I'm bored," I whined causing some of the girls to giggle.

"Such a child," Yubel sighed.

"I can't help if I'm bored!" I said.

A few long hours later, okay, maybe half a day later, we landed in San Francisco International when I recieved an email. _Go_ _to_ _lot E4, there will be a black car with the keys taped to the tire; the coordinates for your place of residence are in the nav. A brief will be on the kitchen table for you with a snack since you're probably hungry._

I took a shuttle from the pick up zone to the lot and spent thirty minutes trying to find the car. I really wish that the lot wasn't ordered by color. Thank God I had help searching from my deck.

"Kuri-Kuri!" I heard from Winged Kuriboh.

"You found it? That's great!" I yelled. "Where- wow!" I whistled. How did he know? He definitely went all out. "Remind me to call later and ask him if I can keep the car," I told Kuriboh and I walked up to the black Nissan GT-R. "I've always wanted one of these."

I drove home, to an apartment in downtown San Francisco, completely ignoring the stares I got and grabbed my keys. When I reached the apartment, I was amazed again! Top floor view with game room, flat screen, fully furnished and decked! "Might as well the find out what the job is," I said. I sat down and looked at the letter as I grabbed a donut and started munching.

_Hello Jaden-boy, do you like the stuff? It's yours. Consider it, and a salary as payment for this assignment and recovering The Sun Dragon Ra in your second year. Now we have been creating some cards, but recently they were stolen and we have no idea where they are being kept. We have traced the thief, or thieves to a high school in that area, to which you will be going. You will be conducting an investigation and recover those cards, since I know you can do this. Yours truly, Maximillion Pegasus._

_P.s. enclosed is the information you'll need. And please report if you find anything important._

Well, this can't be so bad; I said as I looked over the papers and reread the letter. Then it hit me... "I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL?"

* * *

So how is it? This is my first fic to any criticisms would be great, but no spam, or downright dissing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, this is transparentchaos with my second chapter. I guess my first author's note was kind of bad, since it came across as though I didn't know the character when I do, I just wanted to let people know that my portrayal may not be completely on target or their personality will even be canon, but I'll try my best to keep them in character. Thank you for the review and I'll use them to better my writing!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I intend to, this is just for fun and if there's a problem with that, then take it up with yourself. (I kid thee by the way)**_

Chapter 2: New Places, Old Faces

* * *

Previously...

_Hello Jaden-boy, do you like the stuff? It's yours. Consider it, and a salary as payment for this assignment and recovering The Sun Dragon Ra in your second year. Now we have been creating some cards, but recently they were stolen and we have no idea where they are being kept. We have traced the thief, or thieves to a high school in that area, to which you will be going. You will be conducting an investigation and recover those cards, since I know you can do this. Yours truly, Maximillion Pegasus._

_P.s. enclosed is the information you'll need. And please report if you find anything important._

Well, this can't be so bad; I said as I looked over the papers and reread the letter. Then it hit me... "I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL?"

Now... In Jaden's POV

"T-this can't be right," I said. 'I mean, didn't I graduate from Duel Academy? I shouldn't have to go back to school to find this guy, r-right?" I asked myself.

Yubel, on the other hand, was trying to keep herself from breaking into a complete and utter laughing mess, but that didn't work... at all. "Bwahahaha, I'm sorry (hehe), Jaden, but this was not what I expected at all! And the look on your face was absolutely priceless!"

"Very funny," I muttered reading the note over a few more times, hoping that those few words would magically disappear off the face of that dreadful paper. "Why me? Why not Axel? I mean, hey, I want to help people and all that, but endure another year of school? I'm going to die! C'mon, Yubel, you've gotta help me think of a way out!" I pleaded giving her the best puppy-eyed look I could muster.

"Well," she replied gaining her composure, "you could call Pegasus and ask if there was an alternate solution, or you could just suck it up and deal with it."

"The first sounds like a good plan," I said.

"W-wait, I didn't..." Yubel began.

Too late, I already did it. I picked up my phone and began dialing the number when it answered with an answering machine, "_Hello, this is the phone number of Maximillion Pegasus, I am not here right now, and if this is Jaden-boy calling, no, there is no other way than attending school." _ I sighed. Yep. I was completely screwed. Fighting Darkness sounded more appealing, not that I'm saying I don't like helping people, school and I have never been on agreeing terms.

"You know I didn't mean that literally right?" She said. "It was sarcasm, but I think school would really be a good cover IF the target does go there, it would be easier to blend in than just hanging around and striking up conversations with random people. That would definitely not look good."

"You're right, but I don't know a single thing about American schools. I'll stick out like Dark Magician in a flock of Kuriboh tokens," I said thoughtfully.

"No one said you have to lie about your background, you just don't have to tell the whole truth," Yubel suggested. Why didn't I think of that?

I looked out the window and then at my phone, noticing it was still fairly early in the afternoon and said, "Hey, Yubel, maybe we should go out and explore. You know, to get to know the area since, we'll be living in it for a while."

"That sounds like a great idea," she replied. "You could also find out about some of the people in town."

I grabbed my keys and another donut and headed out. The moment I opened the front door of the lobby, my jacket fluttered in the wind causing me to sigh at the feeling. We walked around for a good few hours exploring the malls, restaurants, shops, Chinatown, and the bayside areas. It was nice to look at the sites, but I was intent on finding a place to duel, big or small.

Thank god I found one, about twenty minutes from my apartment by foot. The moment I enetered the door, however, the thought struck me. This wasn't a duel arcade, this was Duel College, the one Alexis mentioned that she would study at.

"It would appear that we unintentionally found one of your friends," Yubel stated.

"Yep," I replied. "It'll be nice to talk to someone solid."

This earned me a glare. "I'm just joking! You're like a big sister to me!"

No change, whoops, joke went a little too far. "Well, maybe I should see if she's here," I said hoping to change the subject.

"Yes we should," she answered. "If she has been here, then she can help you blend in some more."

"Good point," I said.

I began to walk up to the front desk, when the receptionist, in her mid thirties with brunette hair, smiled at me. "Hi! Welcome to Duel College! Can I help you?"

"Hiya!" I answered. "I was wondering if someone was available. Alexis Rhodes?"

"I can check," she offered in a nice tone. "Is Mrs. Rhodes a student or on staff?"

"She's a student."

"Alright, thank you," she said. "I've sent her a message. Would it be alright if you wait a few mintues while I wait for a response? It shouldn't be too long, she's in her room."

"That's fine," I said.

I walked over to what appeared to be a comfortable couch when I saw a duelist sporting his duel disk. Right then and there, I thought, 'Hey, I'm up for a fun duel, it'll help pass the time.' Then I called to get his attention, "Hey! Do you wanna duel?"

Third Person POV:

Alexis was preparing for her first semester a Duel College, when her College-issued PDA vibrated. To say that she was nervous was a complete understatement. Her, Alexis Rhodes, Ice-Queen of Duel Academy's Obelisk Blue nervous. She made her way over to the device, admist the mass of boxes, and opened the message, eyes widening as she read.

_Hi, Mrs. Rhodes, there is a Jaden Yuki here to see you, no quite sure for what. Please reply, so I can tell him if you are available._

Her surprise was evident as she thought 'Jaden? Here? Well, he did leave to help people, maybe this was a stop on his travels. Pure coincidence.'

She hastily sent a reply to the receptionist and began changing into something more "presentable" than a baggy T-shirt and some sweat pants. As she ran out the door, she was in such a rush to get to the main building that she almost for got to lock her door. Alexis ran down flights of stairs and out the door, almost plowing into people in her excitement to see an old friend (that she still carried a small torch for).When she got to the building, she wasn't however, surprised at the scene in front of her. Jaden was dueling one of the students and completely demolishing him.

"Go! Flare Neos! Attack his Marauding Captain! Burns Rush!" He yelled as he won. "And that's game. Gotcha! That was a fun duel!"

He happened to look in her direction when he grinned and said, "Oh! Heya 'Lex! Long time, no see?"

* * *

And that's it for now! Please tell me how I'm doing, opinions are good! I'm not quite sure if the Duel College's location was mentioned. If so, oops. If not, I thought it would add a cool element since Jaden is in America. Don't worry, other characters will appear too, but mostly Jaden and Alexis will be the main canon characters. I'm mixing the dub and Japanese Jadens together with some extra stuff by the way.

Now as for pairings, Yubel is Jaden's big sister, in my opinion. You are all welcome to your own. It seems that Jaden and Alexis is a good pairing to me since Jaden, in my opinion, flirts with her a lot in the dub, and Alexis in both the dub and Japanese obviously has a crush on him. I may or may not put them together, or maybe they end up with other canon characters or original characters.

Which reminds me. There will probably be a lot of original characters, so if anyone wishes to submit one, they're welcome to P.M. me with a shot description of their appearance, age (14+ years old, this is high school and up peoples!), deck type (optional), and anything else you deem important. I might make some changes however, to the OC cast to fit their decided roles. Just thought I'd let people know!


	3. Chapter 3

Sup, everyone! This chapter was a little hard for me to write. Why? I'm not quite sure. This is really fun to write though and I'm glad people like it. So Thanks for all of the reviews and the OC's it really helps a lot! Again, please excuse any OOCness. This is my idea of how they all interact.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor do I intend to, especially with Zexal in their line-up, seriously, what were they thinking?**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Date?

Previously:

"Go! Flare Neos! Attack his Marauding Captain! Burns Rush!" He yelled as he won. "And that's game. Gotcha! That was a fun duel!"

He happened to look in her direction when he grinned and said, "Oh! Heya 'Lex! Long time, no see?"

Now, In Third Person POV:

Jaden was smiling, happy to be reunited with one of his closest friends, even if it was unintentional. Alexis was a different story. Inside, she wasn't sure if she should be happy that her friend was there, at Duel College, for a visit, or if she should be mad that he left without even a goodbye. So she decided to do both.

She walked up to him with the best smile she could make as he stood there waiting for her to greet him. Poor, Poor fool.

"Jaden, you might want to brace yourself," Yubel warned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he answered.

"What I'm saying is…"

SLAP!

"…that," she finished.

"Owwww," he whined. "What was that for? That's how you say hello to a friend?"

"What the hell were you thinking when you went off without saying anything!" Alexis screamed. People in the lobby turned and began to watch the "conversation", more interested in it than the duel that had just taken place. With more interest too.

"Look," he tried to explain while trying to think of the best way to avoid any more bodily harm from a girl who had some insane hidden strength. "I had things that needed to be done, people that needed to be helped! I'm sorry if I scared anyone or something!"

Alexis raised her hands; Jaden flinched. As she got even closer than before, Jaden began to pray for his dear life. 'Cause of Death: Violent Friend,' he thought. His fears were unfounded though when Alexis hugged him and a calmer mood said, "It's great to see you."

"I haven't been human for a while, but from my observations of this dimension and era, women seem to be very dangerous," Yubel stated sarcastically.

'You better be glad that only I can hear you!' Jaden thought. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one that could hear his partner.

When he turned his attention back to Alexis, she broke apart from their embrace and said, "Knowing you, you probably went and traveled the world. We've all been wondering what you did and how you got Syrus's and Jesse's cards back."

He laughed nervously as he said, "Actually, it's a funny story and it's so far-fetched that I doubt you'll believe me," he explained.

"We've seen some weird things at Duel Academy," Alexis said. "So whatever could be crazy or even crazier than I would imagine."

When she finished talking, people within a few feet of the couple, heard a loud rumbling as Alexis sighed and face palmed. "When was the last time you ate?" she asked.

"Actually, I ate a few hours ago," he said thoughtfully. "Say, how about we go get something to eat and we can tell each other what we did since Duel Academy."

"Are you asking me out Jaden Yuki?" Alexis questioned as her heart leaped.

"Huh? Sorry zoned out for a second, can you repeat that?" Jaden replied.

'Bad move,' Yubel thought as she slapped him again.

"Hey!" he yelped. "I'm sorry! I was just thinking about the restaurants I passed around the city!"

She sighed, "Fine, we can go, just no funny business alright?"

"Funny business?" he asked confused. "What do you mean? You don't want me to be funny? But that's one of my best qualities!"

"Never mind," she sighed. 'Even though he went through that serious stage, he's still clueless as ever, but I guess that's one of the reasons he's probably the best guy I know.'

"So where to?" Alexis asked as they walked back to her room to pick up a coat for the evening, it was already dusk, and the day was beginning to cool down.

"Actually, I saw this place of the wharf with seafood. I haven't had shrimp in a while," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Alexis said. "Can we go get my jacket first?"

"Sure! Wouldn't want you to turn into a popsicle, eh?" he joked.

When they got to her room, she opened her door to a room that was very plain on one side and very decorated with posters and pictures on the other. 'Jeez,' he thought. 'Clashing personalities. I guess, but I can figure that the plain side is Alexis.' On the side he figured correctly was Alexis's, was books, the Academy yearbook, he noticed was most prominent of them, a simple bed with plain white sheets, and her computer sitting on the small desk scattered with papers.

"Nice room," he said. "It's like going into two different worlds."

"It would appear that I seem to attract the opposite personality, I mean, I'm hanging out with you right now," she joked.

"That's a good thing, right?" Jaden asked, unsure the result.

"Of course!" she said. "It's part of your charm." Alexis immediately caught herself and blushed as Jaden ignored the comment, didn't understand it, or didn't hear it. 'Typical,' she sighed.

"You do look a little funny," he said as he leaned against the door while she searched for her coat.

"Oh?" she asked. "How so?"

"Well," he began when someone pushed the door taking him down on top of Alexis as they both landed on her bed, him on top of her.

"I swear this door keeps getting heavier and heavier," the mystery person complained. "Alexis, we may need to… Oh! Is this a private match? Or can anyone join?" the person, clearly a girl asked in a suggestive manner.

"Ah! No!" Alexis exclaimed as she pushed a dazed Jaden off knocking him into her nightstand.

"Oww," he whined. "I swear; you're trying to kill me!" He said as the hit to the head knocked him out of his dazed state.

"I am soo sorry," Alexis said. "Jaden, can you go out into the hall for a second? I'll be right out."

"Uh, sure," he replied. "There aren't any sharp objects out there are there?"

"I don't think so."

And with that, Jaden left, allowing Alexis to turn her full attention to the woman that entered the room. She looked to be about twenty-two with big brown eyes and long brunette hair. She was about medium height and with nice curves, but most wouldn't be able to see them in her sweat pants and sweatshirt that said "Swag Don't Come Cheap".

"Jessie!" Alexis exclaimed as she closed the door. "I thought you went jogging! You're usually not back for another hour!"

"I didn't feel like it," the girl, now Jessie, replied. "I'm glad! Otherwise, I would have missed this! Who was that anyways? Cuz' he's really good looking. Your boyfriend?"

Alexis blushed, "No! He's not my boyfriend!"

"So he's free game?"

"No!" Alexis said a little flustered. "He's a friend who happens to be a boy, who happens to be very clueless about women, and who happens to be a very close friend of mine from Duel Academy!"

"Wait," Jessie smirked. "Then why was he on top of you?"

Alexis turned redder than Jaden's jacket as she explained, "He was leaning against the door you forced open."

"Ohh, I get it," Jessie said thoughfully, putting her hand to her chin.

"Whoops, sorry!" she said grinning

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with Jaden," Alexis said as she wished so much to get out of the most awkward conversation she'd had in a while.

"Jaden, huh? You better bag him before another girl does!" Jessie laughed as Alexis found her coat and slammed to door on the way out.

When Alexis came out of her room, Jaden said, "So, How'd it go?"

"Okay," Alexis mumbled still flustered. 'I swear, Jaden's going to be the end of my sanity.'

"I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable," Jaden apologized.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but it felt obligatory," he said as she laughed.

"So what did you mean by 'I look funny'?" she asked.

"Oh!" he replied. "Well it's different not to see you with your uniform on."

* * *

And that's it! Thanks for reading! I'm still deciding where to introduce some of the OC's I've received so I'm sorry if you haven't seen yours here. Thanks for the reviews and comments and see ya next time! (I'm still accepting OC's by the way, just check the end of chapter 2 for the requirements. Spam will be ignored!) The next chapter will probably Jaden's "Date".


	4. Chapter 4

How'z it going all? I really am enjoying writing this and the reviews make it even more fun! This will be the fourth installment of A New Day, A New Challenge, and Jaden and Alexis's "date" is up, now please note that this doesn't necessarily mean they'll end up together. Let's see how **this** turns out.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, which is owned by Kazuki Takahashi (is that spelled right?). If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, then Jaden's deck would have been meta a while ago and the fourth season would be translated into Dub.**_

* * *

Previously:

"So," Jaden said. "How'd it go?"

"Okay," Alexis answered still flustered.

"I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable," Jaden apologized.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but it felt obligatory," he said as she laughed.

"So what did you mean by 'I look funny'?" she asked.

"Oh!" he replied. "Well it's different not to see you with your uniform on."

* * *

Now, in Alexis's POV:

'Seriously, how long does it take for him to pick a restaurant? We've been standing in front of the same two restaurants for the past twenty minutes?' I thought. People were beginning to look at us oddly now. The walk down was nice, he asked me what I had done over the summer and I told him about going home and spending the summer with my parents and Atticus then Atticus driving with me down to Duel College and helping me settle in- while getting a few phone numbers along the way- my dorm.

"Umm, Jaden? How long are we going to stand here? It's getting a little chilly, you know?" I asked becoming a little impatient.

"Hold on! I'm thinking! I can't decide if we should have Italian or Burgers!" He replied apparently very, very deep in thought. Sometimes I wonder if all he thinks about is food and dueling…

"You know what?" I said and began dragging him to a random restaurant. "We'll just go here, I'm getting hungry."

"Gah!" he exclaimed in surprise, "I was about to go there!"

I let go when we got into the waiting area. "Jeez 'Lex, you're really strong! What diet have you been on?" Jaden complained when I let go.

"Well make up your mind then!" I snapped playfully.

We both looked to our side and saw the waitress at the podium. She was a brunette about our age, about Jaden's height, probably still in high school. I blushed when I realized she was smirking at our little word bout, but Jaden didn't seem to care since he just walked up to her smiling.

"Hi, table for two?" He asked. The girl seemed to be entranced by his looks- it took her a little while to answer. What is it with him? Since we left, girls kept taking long glances at him, it's like he had some kind of magnet that attracts them.

"Oh!" She said grabbing two menus. "One just opened up! I'll lead you two there."

"Thanks," Jaden replied. He turned to me smiling, "So, shall we m'lady? 'Cuz I'm starving!"

I sighed, 'Typical Jaden.' I was impressed by the seat, maybe I should hang out with Jaden more often… outside of school. It was a nice window seat, the moon shining on the ocean with some boats in the docks. The table, was set nicely, very upscale and very romantic for someone who may very well be very romantically impaired.

I looked I turned my attention from the scenery to the man next seated in front of me. He was seemingly entranced by the moon. It gave me a chance to get a good look at him after Duel Academy. He was still wearing the Slifer uniform. His hair was the same. His face, His face was more distinguished and sharper. He was looking older, but in a good way. Sadly, I was brought out of my examination when the waitress came over, the same girl from before.

"Hi, my name is Debbie, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with anything to drink? An appetizer maybe?" the waitress, now Debbie asked.

"Well, actually," Jaden said. I had spent so much time looking at Jaden that I had forgotten my menu! "Can I get a water and maybe a coke?"

"I'll get a water, too," I said a little uncomfortable with the looks Debbie was giving Jaden, he, of course, so entranced in the menu, didn't notice.

"Sure!" she said. "I'll be back right away."

I glared at her back. Since when was I the jealous girl? God, he keeps changing everyone around him, no matter how long he stays around them. Well, might as well get the conversation started. "So, Jaden, I've told you what I've done over the summer, what about you? You just dropped off the radar after the graduation ceremony." I asked.

He chuckled, "Hehe, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh? Try me," I replied.

"Well," he said, sounding a little unsure. "I basically time-traveled a few times after leaving Duel Academy. Twice to be exact."

"Time travel? Of course, you're Jaden. Anything you do is never ordinary," I sighed.

He explained everything. I'm quite jealous actually, dueling Yugi Muto? Well he deserves it after all he's done to protect the world. But still. The food came, he ordered a burger with some fries and I had a simple salad. We talked some more when I finally asked what had been plaguing my mind since he'd appeared at my school. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on an assignment," he said, like it was no big deal. "Some prototype cards were stolen and I'm here to find out who." This time he was much quieter.

"I'm not sure what I can tell you, so that's all I think you need to know," he said. "But I do have a pretty sweet apartment to stay at, just in case you're wondering."

Eventually the check came. He insisted on paying, which I wouldn't have expected and we left. We left when it was his turn to ask me a question, "So what do you want to do? The night **is **still young."

I noticed that he was looking toward the pier, with games and some rides. A carnival probably. Jaden seemed intent on trying to get me to do something since he followed with, "When was the last time we just hung out? I mean, just for fun?"

"Well Jaden Yuki, let's go," I answered.

After a few hours later, I was returning to my dorm, Jaden walking me there, all the way to the door before bidding me farewell and promising to call.

I stared at the door for a second before I was startled by Jessie. "So, how was your date?" she asked slyly.

"I'm just going to bed," I replied, completely tired from our outing.

Jaden POV:

I sighed as I left Alexis's door.

"That went surprisingly well for a first date for a first timer," Yubel said as she appeared.

"It wasn't a date; we were just hanging out and catching up!" I defended, failing miserably.

I walked back to my apartment, just thinking about her, her smooth, pale skin, her gorgeous blonde hair, her amber eyes, just her amazing person. I couldn't get her out of my head. For the first time in my life, I think I was falling in love.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Sorry, if it's kinda bad. I Think I will be doing the Jaden and Alexis couple, I'm sorry if people don't agree, but I like it. This story will basically also be a chronicle of Jaden's mishaps in romance, or as best I can make it.

I'm not that good at the romance stuff, but Jaden in High School will be next! What adventures await? Find out soon!

Please note that the submission for the OCs is still open. But I do nee some girls, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! One could say that my inspiration for this chapter came early! Again, thanks for all the reviews and I do plan to keep going on this story. Jaden and school don't seem to have good chemistry, even when he turned somewhat emo, so making this funny will be no problem at all for me. And yes, for all of those who have been asking, Jaden and Alexis will be paired… I just don't know how yet.

Don't worry about those OC's! Some of them are going to be introduced in this chapter! So how about we get on with the show… er… chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If you have a problem with me writing this, you can take it us with yourself, don't go running to anyone and complain. This is a free country and I have a right to do this!**_

Chapter 5: Oh… Right… That… Damn

* * *

Previously (Jaden's POV):

"That went surprisingly well for a first date for a first timer," Yubel said as she appeared.

"It wasn't a date; we were just hanging out and catching up!" I defended, failing miserably.

I walked back to my apartment, just thinking about her, her smooth, pale skin, her gorgeous blonde hair, her amber eyes, just her amazing person. I couldn't get her out of my head. For the first time in my life, I think I was falling in love.

Now (Third Person POV):

_The next morning…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Jaden wake up!" Yubel commanded as a sleeping Jaden groaned in his bed.

"Mmmph," replied as he hit his alarm clock and continued snoring.

"Jaden!" she yelled, but to no avail. "It's almost impossible to wake him up in the morning. It would probably be easier to…" she came to a revelation.

In a few moments, Jaden's eyes blinked open, but not to their usual chocolate-brown color. Instead, his eyes glowed in two colors, one orange and the other a lime-green. "I should have thought of this when he was skipping class at Duel Academy," she mused as she "guided" Jaden's body to the bathroom. She stripped him of his clothes after grabbing a towel and turned on the cold water full blast. 'I doubt he'll stay asleep any longer,' she thought as she stepped under the torrent of water.

"HOLY MOTHER OF…" Jaden screamed as his eyes reverted to their natural color. He began to hop around in the shower yelling "COLD! COLD COLD! OH SO COLD!" until he slipped and fell on his back. "Owww," he whined. "Wait, how did I get here? I don't even remember…" when he heard someone laugh.

"I should have filmed that and shown it to all your friends," Yubel laughed as she clenched her stomach.

"You possessed me? Why in hell would you possess me?" Jaden asked finally regaining enough composure and a little of his lost dignity, enough to turn the hot water tab.

"You wouldn't wake up," she answered, "so I decided to do what would be easiest, and it worked like a charm."

"That means that… that," Jaden said.

"That means what?" Yubel questioned.

"That you saw me with no clothes on," Jaden whined as he flushed a little.

"Oh relax," she said. "We are two spirits in the same body, I know what your body looks like."

"Oh yeah! Hehe," he laughed sheepishly. "I forgot."

Yubel's tone switched to a motherly one as she remembered what Jaden was supposed to be doing. "Enough talking. You need to get ready for school, or you'll miss your first day."

"Aww," Jaden mumbled. "I wasn't dreaming."

"Well hurry up! I'll leave you alone," she commanded.

About ten minutes later, Jaden left was drying off when he heard his phone ringing. Walking over to pick it up, he noticed Pharaoh clawing at one of the cabinets. 'I'll get to that later,' he thought. "Hello?" he said as he picked up his phone. "Jaden Yuki speaking."

"_AH! Hello Jaden-boy! Good morning!" _he heard from the other line.

"Mr. Pegasus? Why are you calling so early in the morning?" he asked, the surprise on his face making it clear he wasn't expecting this.

_"I just thought I should give you some last minute detail," _the genius creator said. _"You must keep a low profile, I can't have them knowing that you're looking for those cards, or they may move or destroy them."_

"Okay," he answered, "but before you go, could you tell me what the cards are? It would make my search easier if they're being used."

_"I believe you'd already know,"_ Pegasus answered before Jaden heard a click.

'I already know?' Jaden wondered, clearly confused by the statement. He went back into the kitchen and looked in the cabinet Pharaoh had been scratching at to see cat food and kibble. After feeding the cat, he looked through the other cabinets and found some cereal to eat, milk in the fridge, and bowls in dish washer.

He was about to leave when he heard Yubel tell him, "You're forgetting your clothes, I doubt indecent exposure would be a good way to make an impression."

He looked down and began laughing, "Thanks Yubel! I completely forgot."

"You wouldn't survive without me," She laughed. "I'm like the older sister you never had."

"Don't we both know it!"

He ran back into his room and grabbed a pair of jeans, a black, turtle-neck T-shirt, and his signature Slifer red jacket. Taking his keys, deck, and phone from his nightstand, Jaden walked out the door down to the apartment garage.

"Remind me why I can't just use my power to teleport you to school," Yubel said as they approached his car.

"Because our aim with that skill is bad- don't want to get caught by someone and become a test subject for the government," Jaden answered as he unlocked the car and got in.

It took him about an hour and fifty horn honks to finally get to his destination from the downtown area. He realized it would be harder to keep a low profile than he imagined since his car could be heard around the block. As he pulled into the parking lot, students were staring at his car as he pulled into the spot closest to the exit of the parking lot.

"Hey, who's that?" a girl with wavy red hair and a nice figure asked her friend, a raven haired girl with blonde highlights.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Maybe we should go see, give this person a warm welcome."

"Sounds good to me," the redhead said as they began making their way to the car.

Every girl looking at the car gasped as Jaden got out of his car. Whispers about a hot new guy began to spread faster than Jaden could blink his eyes.

Switch, Jaden's POV:

"Wow," I said. The place was big. Not as big as Duel Academy but still pretty big. I was about to make my way towards the school when I noticed two girls coming towards me.

"Hi!" the redhead girl said in a weird tone. Both were wearing some skimpy uniforms, so I figured they were cheerleaders. That reminds me, how did I think Crowler was a cheerleader?

"Are you new here?" the other girl said. "I'm Jamie and this is Nikki!" I doubt they knew much about personal space since they were getting closer and closer to me by the second.

"Uhh, yeah," I began very awkwardly.

"Hey!" a rough voice shouted. "What the hell are you doing with my girls?"

'Okay really wrong place, wrong time,' I thought. "Uh, well, funny story," I began.

"I really don't give a crap," the guy said. He was tall and muscular, reminds me of a less retarded Harrington. "The name's Sam Kaiser and I run this school. You stay away from my girls and I won't beat you to a pulp." Okay, never mind.

"Ohh, I'm soo scared," I said. "Call me when you're done admiring yourself."

"What the hell did you say?" this Sam guy asked.

"You heard me!" I growled. I was starting to feel the Supreme King ready to supremely beat his ass.

"What's going on here?" another voice said. Boy am I popular today. So much for the low profile. I turned around and saw the waitress from last night.

"Hey!" she said, "You're that guy from last night!"

"Yeup, I'm him," I laughed.

"So you're a student here?" she asked.

"Yeup, just moved here," I answered.

"Well, so much for a welcome party. I see you've met the drama queen trio of the school," she sighed.

"Excuse me?" Sam said angrily.

"Woah, boy," I said as I locked my car. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. We're going."

Debbie, the waitress, grabbed my hand and dragged my past them. I could feel the two girls looking at my back.

When we got far enough, she began talking. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well," I replied, "I moved here yesterday and my, er, "guardian" registered for me to come to school."

"Interesting," she said. "It's a nice coincidence. If you don't mind me asking, who was that you were with last night?"

"Oh! 'Lex? She's a friend from my old school," I replied nonchalantly.

"But didn't you say…"

Realizing where she was going with the conversation, I answered, "She's attending college here and I decided to meet with her to catch up. And by the way, do you know where the school office is?"

"We have time," she replied, "I'll take you there."

"Thanks! So who's that Sam Kaiser guy? From my point of view, he's got a ten foot stick up his ass," I said.

She froze for a second, and then began to laugh so hard that she fell to the floor. Did I day something?

"I'm sorry," she barely said. "It's just that no one has ever said that before."

"Well I guess I'm the first," I grinned as we walked up to the door.

She was about to reply when the class bell rang. "Well," Debbie said. "He's one of the best duelists in the school, the captain of the football team, and the star of the basketball team, if that answers your question."

At that moment, the bell rang signaling the beginning of the first class. "I've gotta go," she said, "The door is right ahead. We can talk later, I'll meet you by your car after school!"

"Alright," I said as I waved.

"You seem to attract all walks of life, you know that?" Yubel asked as we opened the door.

"I've heard it once or twice," I smirked as I reached for the door. Maybe this won't be as bad as I had initially thought.

* * *

And scene! How was it? This chapter was a little longer than the others and I want to give a shoutout to FR3AK5HOW for Sam. Thanks! OC submission is still open by the way. Requirements are in the previous chapters with more OCs to come! This will be a fun experience and I want to thank my readers for all of their support. This is transparentchaos signing out! Gotcha!


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas is done and I finally got this chapter done with. I really enjoy the reviews and thanks for all the opinions! I take them very close to heart. I'm going to begin working on a new fic soon, but I won't abandon this one. I think you'll be surprised with some of the twists I'm going to add.

_** Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor any of Yu-Gi-Oh's other series.**_

Chapter 6: Class!

* * *

Previously (Jaden's POV):

"You seem to attract all walks of life, you know that?" Yubel asked as we opened the door.

"I've heard it once or twice," I responded as I reached for the door. Maybe this won't be as bad as I had initially thought.

* * *

Now (Alexis's POV) that same morning:

My eyes fluttered open at about six in the morning. 'Was I dreaming?' I wondered as I began to lift the sheets and get out of the bed.

"So? How'd it go last night? You came home pretty late," Jessie said as I jumped, half startled, half ready to beat her up.

"It went fine," I replied. 'So it wasn't a dream.' "We had dinner, and then hung out at the carnival that was in the area, nothing else."

"Well, it's obvious I'm not going to get anything out of you, so I guess that's all I have to ask," she said as she got up.

"I'm going to go for a quick run before class, bye!" she said as she closed the door.

"I swear, Jaden, you **will **be the end of my sanity," I muttered as I got into the shower.

* * *

The High School (Third POV):

Debbie turned the corner as she watched Jaden enter the office, seemingly talking to himself. Once she was sure he was gone, she whipped out her cell phone and began dialing. "This is Agent Smith calling for the Director of Military Affairs, I have the suspect under my surveillance and will keep you posted."

_"Agent Smith, please be careful. Jaden Yuki may be a danger if he was behind those explosions in Venice. Every intelligence organization in the world is watching him. You need to approach him with extreme caution," _a deep, somewhat mechanical voice warned.

"Alright, I will keep you posted. Smith out," she said while stowing her phone back into her pocket. 'We have a dangerous man in our school. Why is he here? What does he want?' she wondered.

The brunette was broken out of her thoughts when her two friends approached her. One was a blonde with blue eyes and a lightly freckled complexion with a nice figure accentuated by the skirt and halter top she was wearing; the other was a brunette with red highlights in her hair, with some skinny jeans and a tank top.

"Where have you been, Debbie?" the brunette asked. "We keep hearing rumors about a hot new guy in our school. All the girls are talking about him!"

"I've already met him Sara," she replied.

"Really? What's he like?" the blonde asked.

"He's nice, funny, obviously very easy on the eyes, and people seem to gravitate towards him, Angel," she answered the blonde.

RING! RING!

"Oh damn, the bell is ringing, we should get to class before that pervy Mr. Hartmann starts going off on us. Seriously, don't they screen these people before they hire them?" Sara asked.

"Yes! Of course they screen them," Angel answered sarcastically.

"Enough chit-chat and go!" Debbie yelled as they began running down different halls to their respective classes.

* * *

Jaden's POV:

RING! RING!

"It would appear that I'm late to my first class…" I remarked to no one in particular as I waited for the office to print me an ID and schedule.

"So much for good first impression," Yubel said as she appeared next to me. It's really cool to have someone to talk to in a new place, it makes it less awkward.

"You're all set Mr. Yuki! If you need anything, please feel free to ask," the secretary said as she handed me my materials. She was an older lady, reminded me a lot of my grandmother before she died. "Your homeroom is room 410, on the fourth floor. Do you need any help finding it?"

"I think I'll be fine, later!" I replied as I took my papers and left the office.

"It would be a good idea to brace yourself," Yubel suggested as I climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. "I have a feeling you're being watched."

"Relax," I replied. "We're in a school with fourteen hundred people; of course some people would be watching us."

"Alright, but I have a bad feeling about this," she warned.

After a little bit of searching, okay, maybe a lot of searching, we finally found the homeroom. "Well, room 410, wish me luck," I said as I knocked on the door. A few moments later, a young guy opened the door.

"Uhhh," I sophisticatedly began, "is this the wrong class? I'm looking for Mr. or Mrs. Clemens? I'm not sure since it doesn't say."

"Well, you are in the right spot," the guy said in a light British accent as I stood awkwardly at the door. He was very young looking and wearing a lot of the color blue. Blue eyes, bluish hair, blue shirt and pants, you'd think he fit well in Obelisk. "I am Mr. Clemens, and you are?"

"OH!" I exclaimed. "I wouldn't have guessed you were a teach! You look like a student, an old friend of mine who talked just like you! I'm Jaden Yuki by the way!"

"Too much Jaden. Too much," Yubel sighed as she facepalmed at her partner's straightforwardness.

"You have a lot of energy, I like that, many students don't seem to have as much enthusiasm, but please, try to keep it under control," he remarked. Yep, definitely similar to Bastion in some ways.

He led me into the classroom where I immediately felt a million eyes, on me. "Class," he said, "we have a new student joining our ranks and since we are doing introductions, he will start us off."

'This is convenient,' I thought sarcastically. 'Icebreaker go!'

"Thanks teach! Well, Hiya! The name's Jaden Yuki!" I smiled. "I like to eat, sleep, chill with friends, and most of all, duel." I thought it would be a good idea that I left out the part that I could talk to duel spirits and my… deceased… teach.

The moment I finished my sentence, a hand went up from a person in the back of the room. "Question?" I said as I looked to Mr. Clemens for the O.K.

"Jaden Yuki? As in the Jaden Yuki that won that major dueling tournament in Germany then vanished off the face of the earth?" the guy, with a jacket and jeans, some really long hair –for a guy- and yellow eyes asked.

"That's me," I answered.

"Cool! Wanna duel some time?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm ready when you're ready, er… what's your name?" I asked also getting pumped.

"Stephen Graves, but you can call me S," he answered.

"There will be no dueling at this moment in time!" Mr. Clemens announced. "I think I can allow up to three questions per person, depending on the length of the question."

A flurry of hands went up in the room the moment teach finished his statement, mostly girls though. "Umm, you?" I said as I pointed to a girl in the middle of the room. She had straight raven hair with brownish-blonde tips at the end. She was also wearing a somewhat form-fitting plaid, red button up shirt with her phone sticking out of the breast pocket, at least from what I could see. All-in-all, she was cute, not as good looking as Alexis, but still, cute none the less.

"Are you single? I'm Jordan by the way," she asked hopefully.

"Come again?" I said, turning a little red at the bluntness of the question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she repeated.

"Not that I'm aware of," I answered, a little unsure of where this Q&A would be going and hoping it wouldn't get to where I thought it was going. Little did I know, my answer to that question started a small competition in that class that would spread to most of the school by the end of the day. The next question was even worse than the first.

I pointed to another girl in the class, sitting towards the front. She was another raven hair wearing a T-shirt and some white jeans with some nice basketball shoes. From the vibes I was getting off her, I had the feeling I wouldn't like her question.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked without shame. I knew I turned as red as my jacket since half the girls in the class started giggling.

'Why couldn't I get normal questions?' I asked myself. 'Like what's your favorite food, or who's your favorite duelist? But noooo, it has to be about my private life,' I thought. Teach didn't seem very comfortable with the question either. He seemed to flinch and fidget a little.

Yubel, on the other hand, thought it was very funny. "You seem to be very popular with the ladies, Casanova," she laughed. I'm thankful I'm the only one that can hear her.

"Shut up," I muttered so no one could hear me.

"I think that's enough for Mr. Yuki," he coughed. "And please, try to keep the questions appropriate for this class, so no sex, drugs, or etcetera."

The girls all seemed to be dejected by the lack of an answer from me as I coughed. Mr. Clemens asked me to find a seat and called for any volunteers. I found one in the back of the room next to S, but he had volunteered to go up and introduce himself.

When he reached the front, he smiled and said, "Hey! I'm Stephen Graves, but please, call me S, Stephen is my dad's name. I like to duel, read, and work with computers. You know, I'm really good at sports too! Any questions?"

A guy with a basketball jersey and shorts raised his hand and was called on by S. "Are you a guy, or a girl?" he asked earning a laugh from his friends. Teach didn't seem pleased about it and was about to respond when S beat him to the punch.

"Actually, if you look in any newspaper ten years ago, a baby was born with both parts, but I doubt you would be able to read it since you couldn't spell your own name if it was put in front of you," he answered making me fall out of my seat laughing my ass off.

"What you say?" he asked rising out of his seat.

"You heard him!" I choked out. "I didn't think this would be that cool!" By then I was laughing my head off, but so was most of the rest of the class.

"Enough!" Mr. Clemens said. "We will not have that type of behaviour in this room; we will remain civilized humans and not apes. Do I make myself clear?" Ouch, harsh.

By the beginning of the next introduction, I was already asleep. I probably would have slept through the rest of the period if S hadn't woken me up for the teach's introduction.

"As you know class, my name is Lysander Clemens," he said calmly. It's a little surprising based on how the class started. "I used to teach in Britain before I came to America. I am the coach for the dueling team, if anyone is interested; tryouts are tomorrow at 6:30 in the gym. I look forward to spending the year with alll of you, granted you stay awake," he said while looking at me.

'Whoops, maybe I should try to stay awake. The dueling team sounds interesting,' I thought.

"Staying awake sounds like a brilliant plan," Yubel said sarcastically. " The dueling team does sound like a good idea, though. It might help in our assignment."

He finished his statement right as the bell rang. I left, grabbing the papers, since I didn't have anything else with me, and headed to my next class.

The rest of the day was just the typical math, science, English, history, and yada, yada, yada. I was approaching my car when I saw Debbie waiting next to a car a few spaces down with two other girls I was assuming was her friends.

"Hello, ladies, may I help you?" I asked.

"Sorry about my friends," Debbie apologized, "when they heard that I'd met the new guy, they insisted I introduce them."

"It's cool. No harm, No foul," I shrugged. "I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet 'cha!"

"Wow! He is cute," the blonde smiled. "I'm Angel, and this is Sara." She said as she pointed to the brunette.

"Hi!" Sara smiled as she waved.

"And I believe you've already met Debbie," Angel said.

"Yes, I believe I have," I smirked.

"We were going to the mall to celebrate our survival of the first day of the semester and they were wondering if you wanted to join us," Debbie offered.

"I don't think I've got anything," I replied. "So sure!"

"Do you need a lift?" Sara asked pointing to her white Toyota sedan. "I just got my license and I wouldn't mind driving a cutie like yourself."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm gonna have to decline. I've got my own car, but I can follow you."

"Oh really? Well, we'll lead the way! See you there!" she said as they all got in.

I began to walk to my car when S found me and hollered, "Hey Jaden! You up for that duel? I'm itching to see the deck that took out Chazz Princeton!"

"Can't today!" I yelled back. "Can you take a rain check for tomorrow? I've got some plans! At the tryouts!"

"Aight! Deuces!" he said as he took off on his skateboard, ipod in hand.

I unlocked my car and got in, making sure to follow the girls. It would appear that the mall was a popular hangout for schools in the area since there were kids with school sweatshirts and other identifying objects chillin'. My car, of course, caught all of their attention.

I found a space next to the girls. Sara and Angel looked surprised, Debbie, not so much. "Wow!" Angel said as she inspected my car. "Nissan GT-R. 2012 or 2013?"

"2013, you in to cars?" I asked.

"She's about as much into cars as I'm into clothes," Sara joked.

"Don't be silly, Sara, no one can be into anything as much as you're into clothes," Debbie remarked with a slight snort.

"Changing the subject," I suggested, "how about we go in, you guys can show me around."

"So, Jaden, what do your parents do, I know that car isn't cheap," Angel said as we began to walk towards the entrance to the mall.

"Well actually, my parents are… I don't know, they were always busy," I said.

"Did they buy it for you?" Debbie asked.

"No, actually, I bought it on my own"- it wasn't totally a lie; it was compensation for this assignment. I knew Debbie was about to ask how seventeen-year-old would be able to buy the car, so I quickly answered, "I used the prize money I won in a tournament to pay for it."

"You duel?" Sara asked excitedly.

"Of course!" I said. "Dueling is my life!"

"That's why your name sounds so familiar! You won that tournament in Germany!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Geez, am I that popular?" I asked.

"Of course," Alexis said with her arms crossed. The four of us turned around as they looked for the person who spoke while I smiled. "Sponsors spent three weeks looking for him afterwards."

"Oh! Hey Alexis! What are you doing here? Small world I guess," I laughed.

* * *

And scene! Just to be clear, there will be no romance between any of the OCs and Jaden or Alexis. I want to thank Plain Weird for the ideas of Mr. Clemens and S. Graves! Please tell me how I'm doing! OC submission is still open btw! Just check the earlier chapters for more detail!

How are the twists? Jaden's being watched by the government and his piers of the female persuasion seem to like him a lot. Will he ever get the job done? Please tell me how I'm doing! From now on, Chapters will probably be longer.

This is Transparentchaos signing out!


	7. Chapter 7

It's that time of year again everyone! New Year's and it's time to party! Well, I can't really since I'm underage, and my school does random drug and alcohol tests, but hey, can't a guy dream? Well, our favorite blonde of Obelisk happens to run into Jaden and some girls he's with at the mall? How's she going to react?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. If you don't like it or this story, then don't read!**_

Chapter 7: Jealousy… Oh Brother

* * *

Previously (Jaden's POV):

"Geez, am I that popular?" I asked.

"Of course," Alexis said with her arms crossed. The four of us turned around as they looked for the person who spoke while I smiled. "Sponsors spent three weeks looking for him afterwards."

"Oh! Hey Alexis! What are you doing here? Small world I guess," I said.

* * *

Now (Alexis's POV):

He's right, it is a small world, or maybe we're just magnets for each other. On second thought, that sounds a little weird. He told me he was starting his new adventure today, going to school; I wonder how that went. Not too many teachers died of frustration, did they?

I was about to ask Jaden how his day was when I noticed three girls with him a blonde and two brunettes. I'm not quite sure what it was, but I could feel a glare coming on and I couldn't hold it back.

"Hey Jay," I began sweetly, too much so for me to be in character, "who are they?" So much for being pleasant; it would seem that these girls can sense my jealousy since they seemed to back away, but Jaden didn't notice… it would so appear.

"Oh!" he began. "I met these girls at school, well, not technically all of them since we both met Debbie at the restaurant last night," he finished while pointing at the said girl.

"It's good to see you again," Debbie smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Well, since we're introducing," Jaden said, while pointing to the respective girl and unintentionally breaking the ice, "this is Angel, and this is Sara."

"Hi!" Sara cheered trying to make our interactions less rigid.

"Are you his girlfriend?" she asked quite bluntly. I really wasn't expecting the question, and neither was Jaden.

I flushed a little and Jaden choked a bit on the drink he'd snuck away and bought. "Umm…"

HACK! HACK! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!

"Jaden!" I yelled concernedly as I ran to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy," he replied a little hoarsely. "My drink just went down the wrong pipe. Hehe. Sounded like Pharaoh when he has a fur ball."

"You should be more careful, then," Angel smirked. "Wouldn't want a cute guy like you to die like that."

I glared at her. Who the hell did she think she was? Jaden's mine! Wait… where'd that come from? "You really will be the end of me," I muttered.

"How about we get to know each other a little better?" Jaden suggested. "And I could learn my way around while we're at it!"

"Yes, let's" Debbie agreed.

We began walking around, into clothes shops and boutiques, and some other places. I looked for some clothes, since I didn't have that much. (I really felt that I had enough, but my clothes had mysteriously disappearing at Duel Academy. I wonder who was behind that, Chazz!) Jaden just stayed nearby me giving small comments here and there about how each of the outfits looked.

"So how'd you know Jaden?" Angel asked me as our group left the tenth store, it's weird that I keep count.

"Well, we were classmates at Duel Academy," I replied.

"The same year?" Angel asked curiously.

"Yeah," I replied while Jaden looked a little worried.

"Wait," Debbie began as she turned to Jaden, "you told me she's in college. How can that be if you're a senior at our school? Shouldn't she be a senior too?"

"Uhhh," Jaden began. I could tell he was having trouble answering.

"We only attend Duel Academy for three years, then, we have the option of doing what we want," I said. Jaden looked relieved and ready to hug me for that. "I chose to go to Duel College and Jaden chose to, er, attend school again."

"You go to Duel College?" Sara asked, excitedly. She reminds me a lot of Mindy, maybe less boy crazy though. "That's like the best school for duelists!"

"Haha, yeah," I answered.

"She's the smartest person I know!" Jaden added laughing. "I'm lucky to have her, or I'd have failed the finals!"

I blushed; did he really think that highly of me? Of course! He thinks highly of all his friends. I do wish I could tell him, but I doubt he would understand.

* * *

Third Person POV:

A few feet behind the group, a mysterious man in a brown overcoat and large brimmed hat travelled stealthily through the throngs of people. 'I have the target in sight,' he thought. 'Time to start my mission.'

The man kept moving through the crowds until he was within striking distance of our Slifer hero. He reached into his overcoat and…

"Jaden!" Yubel alerted causing the Hero duelist to look away from his friends. "Behind you!"

He immediately turned around and struck his right leg followed by a left uppercut, sending the stalker flying straight into a display, hand still in his coat, hat on his head. The girls looked Angel and Sara a little panicked, and Debbie and Alexis ready to fight.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jaden yelled as he picked up the man by his coat.

The man groaned then chuckled. "You really hit hard," he said in a low voice.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" Jaden yelled as his eyes began to give off their heterochromatic glow.

"Hey, chill!" the man said pulling off his hat to reveal semi-long brown hair. "Is that how you greet an old friend?"

Alexis groaned as Jaden sweatdropped. Why hadn't she seen this coming? Atticus couldn't go a week without messing with her life. "Atticus," she sighed, "what are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here because I heard through the grapevine that my little sis went on a date with Jaden!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"A date?" Jaden blinked. "I don't remember me and Alexis going on a date."

"But that's what Jessie told me," Atticus said as he smiled brightly.

Alexis began walking over, in a similar manner as she'd done with Jaden, smiling. "It's great to see you, Atty," she grinned. She'd kill her roommate later.

"It's great to… aiiiiiieeeee," Atticus screamed as Alexis kicked him in his nads. Jaden looked down a bit at his relative area and began to step away from the fiery blonde hoping to escape her wrath. Other people in the vicinity cringed at such a sight.

Once Alexis was done beating her poor, poor brother, he slumped on the floor with anime tears streaming down his face; moaning in pain. "Sometimes, I really do think I'm the older sibling," she said turning to Jaden and smiling sweetly.

"She seems like quite a catch, and she could keep you in line too," Yubel observed as Jaden smiled weakly at his partner.

"Yubel!" he exclaimed.

"Wait," Debbie realized, "Atticus, as in Atticus Rhodes? Considered one of the hottest rookies? He's your brother?"

"Sadly, yes," Alexis sighed again.

"He's much handsomer in person," Sara observed.

Once Atticus recovered, he explained that he'd heard from Alexis's roommate that she'd gone on a date with someone named Jaden. So naturally, he'd come running to make sure she wasn't going in over her head. He then explained he'd be free for the next month or so and that he could spend a lot of time with his "younger" sister.

It had gotten to that time when everyone had to part, they all said their goodbyes; Angel and Sara explaining that they had homework, and Debbie explaining that she had work leaving Jaden, Alexis and Atticus in the parking lot.

"So, do you guys have a ride?" Jaden asked.

"My ride ditched me for a boy," Alexis sighed; she always had to pick the ones who loved to date.

"I took a cab," Atticus laughed.

"Well I could give you guys a lift," Jaden suggested.

"You have a car?" Alexis asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, do you want to come? It's over here," he said motioning to the black two-door car.

"But there are three of us, will we all fit?" Atticus asked.

"I suggest stuffing you in the trunk," Alexis glared.

"Please don't!" he begged.

"Relax! There's enough room," Jaden said.

It took them a little while, but the trio finally got the seating arrangements down with Jaden driving, Alexis as passenger, and Atticus cramped in the back. It irritated Alexis when she realized they'd left during rush hour back to the city. It meant another hour, two at most, in the car with her big brothe who was singing along with the radio.

"So," Jaden said, "how's it been Atticus?"

"I'm good," he replied, trying to get comfortable in Jaden's somewhat erratic driving. He wasn't sure if that was normal or if it was just because he was in the car.

"Where are you staying, Atty?" Alexis asked, much calmer than their encounter at the mall.

"I haven't actually thought of that," Atticus laughed sheepishly.

"Well then, he could stay with me until he leaves, since I'm not too far from the college," Jaden suggested.

Alexis was motioning NOOO to Jaden, but it was too late; her crush was just too nice of a person. "Thanks Jay! Hear that? We can hang out sis!" Atticus said enthusiastically. Alexis groaned.

We finally got to the college, when he suggested he walk Alexis to her dorm. She gladly accepted, Atticus not getting out since he'd gotten stuck in the back seat.

Jaden's POV:

"Hey 'Lex?" I began as we walked on the pathway along the campus quad.

"Hm?" she said as she turned to me.

"I've been thinking…" I began.

"You think? I'm surprised," she joked.

"That's not funny!" I pouted.

"Yes it is!" she laughed. Her laugh sounded like a chorus from heaven.

"Continuing," I said, "People think we're dating don't they?"

"It would appear so," Alexis answered a small amount of confusion in her voice.

"If they think so, why haven't we tried yet?" I asked in all seriousness.

She stopped, looking very shocked, "What are you saying Jay?" she asked.

"I'm saying that," I said taking a deep breath, this may be my only shot, "maybe we should try being a couple. Look, I don't know much about relationship stuff, and I'm very dense at times…"

"Got that right," she smirked, a light red tint on her cheeks.

"… but I've been having these weird feelings around you lately, my heart stops when I see you, my breath catches when you touch my hand, I don't know what this means, but I just know I'm going crazy around you," I confessed.

She stood there for a second completely still. I was worried. Had I said too much? Was I too forward? How would she react? I've seen her shoot guys down before, is this what they felt? The world stopping for an eternity, just waiting for her answer, or even just a hint?

"Jaden, I-I," she began, her eyes beginning to water a little.

"I-I'm not sure how to answer," she said. "I don't know what it is either, but when I'm around you, I feel safe, you're my guardian angel, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Look," I said, "I don't care what your answer is, I'll always be there for you, no matter what. If you call, I'll come running, if you cry, I'll be there with a box of tissues and a shoulder to cry on, if you need a vacation, I'll take you away, anywhere you want. You're one of my closest friends, and I'd sacrifice my life to protect you and undo all the wrongs I've done to you."

"Jaden, I… I don't know what to say," she said, almost completely speechless.

"Don't say, anything," I said. "I know I'm not perfect; in fact, I'm probably the farthest from it, but please, just hear me out. I think…" I took another deep breath. By now, I could feel the sweat on the back of my neck and my face was flaming hot. "… I think I'm falling in love with you Alexis."

I was scared when she stayed quiet, and then smiled, in my opinion, a sad smile. "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it," she began.

I was scared now, too scared to even speak. I just hoped we would be able to stay friends. "It's ironic. I had dropped so many hints at Duel Academy, but you didn't see them. People thought that I would confess first, and that it would be one-sided, but here we are, you just confessed first."

"Wait," I started, "since when did you drop hints?"

She smiled and said, "That's not important," before grabbing me kissing me like no tomorrow.

"So I guess that means we're official," I whispered.

"I guess so," she whispered back. "Damn you, I forgot what we were supposed to be doing."

"Ahem, you were supposed to be walking Lexi back to her dorm, not sticking your tongue in her mouth," Jessie ('Lex's roommate) admonished as she and Atticus smiled.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" 'Lex and I asked at the same time, turning as red as my jacket.

"Catching that whole thing on video!" Atticus smiled holding up his phone. "This would be a perfect romance scene for a movie! I've gotta send this to everyone!"

"Fine," Alexis said calmly as she dragged me farther down the path.

I could barely hear Jessie warn Atticus, "You better sleep with your eyes open tonight..."

"So now that we're in private," Alexis began as we entered her dorm, "what should we do?"

"I dunno," I said thoughfully, "what do couples usually do?"

"On this subject, Jaden Yuki, I'm just about as clueless as you," she giggled.

"HEY!" I yelled tackling her onto the bed.

"Maybe we could duel, we haven't done that in a while," she suggested.

"You're awesome!" I cheered.

"I know," she smirked.

* * *

Third Person POV:

"How long is he going to make me wait?" Atticus complained as he waited at the campus coffee shop with Jessie.

"Are you saying you don't like my company?" Jessie asked.

"No, No, it's not that" he replied defensively, "it's just, it's almost midnight, and Jaden hasn't come back."

"Maybe we should go check on them, they're probably at the dorms anyways," she suggested.

"That sound like a great idea," he answered. 'Jaden, you better have not done anything to my sister.'

When they got there, they were surprised at what they saw; Jaden and Alexis were asleep on Alexis's bed, his arms wrapped around her. They were fully clothed, but their cards were scattered about as if they had been in the middle of a duel when they'd crashed.

"It would appear that they've been dueling," Jessie observed.

"They look good together," he smiled. "Mind if I crash here for the night? I don't want to disturb them."

"You'r a good brother, you know that?" Jessie asked.

"Heh," he laughed gently. "Those two deserve to be happy, and who am I to stand in the way of that?"

* * *

Yup, official couple! How's Atticus in here? I think he's a good brother, just a little odd. I haven't really done romance scenes before, so feedback would be great! Jaden and Alexis will be facing a lot, but we already know that. Sorry for the slow update by the way!

Transparentchaos signing out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with all this holiday stuff. I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews and tell everyone that my next chapter is up, thanks! I'm going to have some duels in here, so I'll be using elements of 5ds and some modern cards. Also, Jaden's deck will be a mix of manga and anime. Just FYI.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**_

Chapter 8: Game On!

* * *

Previously:

When they got there, they were surprised at what they saw; Jaden and Alexis were asleep on her bed, his arms wrapped around her. They were fully clothed, but their cards were scattered about as if they had been in the middle of a duel when they'd crashed.

"It would appear that they've been dueling," Jessie observed.

"They look good together," he smiled, "can I crash here for the night? I don't want to disturb them."

* * *

Now (Jaden's POV):

"Jaden… Jaden wake up!" a voice told me, piercing through my wonderful land of dreams. "Jaden! Jaden, you'll be late! Get up!"

"Not now Syrus, it's too early," I replied groggily to the voice, then turning in the other direction. "Besides, since when am I on time for class anyways?"

"I'm not sure if you're saying that on purpose, or if you're still asleep, but wake up," the voice said again.

"No!" I moaned. "I'll get up when I'm good and ready!"

I heard a sigh. That was good sign. Syrus always sighed then gave up because it got too late for him to try anymore. Then it hit me, I wasn't at Duel Academy anymore, and more importantly, I didn't remember going home last night…

"Fine," the voice, which I realized was Alexis, said. "If you don't want to get up, then I'll force you up."

"I'm up! I'm up!" I screamed waking up the two other occupants of the room. I'd seen first hand what 'Lex did to people. For someone so proper and smart, she was quite evil, and I really didn't feel like getting injured.

"Finally," she said as she sat up. "You really need to go home."

"What time is it?" I asked as I began to gather my cards.

"It's early enough that you'd be able to get home and get ready," she smirked.

It was then that I decided to look out the window. "Hey! There isn't even any light out!" I yelled.

"Can you keep it down?" Atticus asked as he accidentally rolled off Jessie's bed. "Okay, I'm up," he moaned into the floor, a little winded from his two foot fall.

"Shhh! Some people are trying to sleep here!" Jessie moaned as she turned over and covered her head with her sheets.

"What a motley crew we are at five in the morning," 'Lex stated sarcastically.

"Maybe I should go," I said, "Is Atticus staying here?"

"No!" she answered a little quickly. "I mean, isn't he staying with you?"

"Yeah, just wondering if you changed your mind," I answered holstering my deck and grabbing Atticus. "I'll catch ya later! Just give me a ring if ya need anything!"

"Okay," she smiled quickly pecking me on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

As I dragged Atticus across the campus to my car, I began remembering the night before; my confession, hers, dueling in her room, and then falling asleep. It wasn't a dream, it was as real as it got; and I was now the luckiest man alive. In my reverie, I almost missed a call before Atticus, who'd finally gained enough consciousness to walk independently, pointed out my ringing phone.

"Jaden!" a high pitched voice yelled, making me put the phone a few inches from my ear.

'Syrus?" I asked. "How's it going? No one's stolen Cyber-End Dragon have they?"

"No, but I heard the news!" he replied animatedly.

"What news?" I asked as I fiddled with my keys, trying to find the unlock button in the low light.

"What other news! You and Alexis finally got together!" he said.

"How do you know? It happened last night," I said. "We haven't even told anyone yet!"

"Atticus told everyone!" he explained. "He sent us the video and everything! I have to say, it was pretty unexpected. I mean you! The guy who doesn't know the meaning of fiancé! It even made Zane tear up a little when he saw it. When did you get so good at the romance thing? HAHAHAH!"

"Hey! I do know what fiancé means!" I said indignantly. "And to answer your question, I don't know. What's so funny, by the way?"

"I won! Haha! I won!" he exclaimed laughing hard. Now I was getting a little worried.

"Won? Won what?" I blinked.

"See," Syrus began, "in our freshmen year, Chumley and I started a pool to see when you guys would get together, if you would end up together at all. The losers had to do anything the winner wanted, and as our group of friends got bigger, the pool got bigger! I bet that you guys would end up together after graduation and I was right! Now to decide what I want to do…"

I could feel myself sweatdrop. It was so obvious that people thought it was only a matter of time? Wait… hold the phone…

"YOU HAD A POOL ON THIS?" I exclaimed, completely and utterly embarrassed. "Did Alexis know?"

"If Lexi knew," Atticus butted in, "the only of us that would be alive would be you."

'I guess that answers my question,' I thought.

"And I'm the evil villain?" Yubel asked as she appeared next to me, grinning. "Your friends are more sinister."

"Don't tell me that you guys had a bet too!" I said as all my spirits began to appear.

"Kuri! Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh confirmed.

"I doubt anything else can be said now. I think I'll just go home and change," I sighed hanging up my phone and starting my car.

It was an awkward ride home. No, really, it was. Atticus was talking about wedding plans and asking who I'd invite. I decided to do what 'Lex did in this situation and just nod and avoid answering any questions with words. When we arrived at my place, I was almost tempted to lock him in my car, but the car was new and I kinda doubted 'Lex would be pleased with that.

"Well, here it is. My humble abode," I said as we stepped into my not so humble apartment.

"When'd you get a place like this?" Atticus asked as he looked at the paintings on the entrance walls and the media area in my living room.

"It's a long story," I said.

"You can take the room two doors to the right," I directed as I pointed to the room across mine. "It's not really furnished, but you're not gonna be staying permanently, right?"

"Don't worry!" Atticus said. "I'll only be here for the month."

"Well, I've gotta get ready, so just make yourself at home," I said as I walked into my room.

"Ohhh!" I sighed. "This water feels nice."

"Jaden, remember to bring you're A-game since we're trying for that team today," Yubel reminded me as I grabbed a towel and dried off.

"They won't know what hit 'em" I smirked.

"I hate to rain in on the good feelings, however, when you were with Alexis last night, you were being followed," she said as I walked to my dresser, pulling out a black T-shirt with red Chinese symbols, a pair of boxers, socks, and some faded black jeans.

"What do you mean?" I asked while pulling the shirt over my head.

"I don't know who's so interested in you, but they've been following us since Venice and I'd worry about Alexis's well-being if I were you," she warned before fading back into my subconscious.

"I better keep my guard up then," I said to myself as I finished dressing.

I finished my morning routine of feeding Pharaoh, grabbing my stuff, and getting to school. It was a calm morning and pretty uneventful day. Surprisingly, I stayed awake in class, but I didn't pay attention. I couldn't get Yubel's warning out of my mind for the first half, and the second half, I was thinking about Alexis and was wondering if she was free tonight.

The end of school came, and I, and quite a few other students, conjugated in the gym for they dueling team.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the dueling team tryouts," Mr. Clemens said. "We only have room for a few players. We will be dueling in a tournament style with brackets. The top eight of the… sixty or so of you will be the team; the top duelist will be the captain. Any questions?"

"Yeah!" a boy with a wide-brimmed hat and a long overcoat said.

"Yes?" Mr. Clemens answered.

"Can we start? I'm ready to take a crack at some of these people!" he yelled.

"Okay," Mr. Clemens said as he put the match-ups on the board. "It would appear that we have Mr. Yuki going against Mr. Rivas and Mrs. Cruz against Mr. Johnson."

"Alright!" I yelled. "Time to get my game on!"

"Pssh, nerd," Sam scoffed, causing his friends to laugh. "He's probably weak. This'll be boring."

* * *

Third POV:

Both sets of duelists made their way to the makeshift fields on the gym floor. On the fields, all four duelists set up their decks and disks. Against Jaden was a sophomore who'd been on the previous dueling team, mostly by fluke. He had ginger hair and tan skin wearing a white tee and some blue jeans.

Katie "Blaze" Cruz, who had blond hair and was wearing a white jacket and some skinny jeans, was also a sophomore known for her tag team combos with her older sister. Her opponent was a blonde boy with green eyes wearing a black button up shirt with slacks.

"Duel!" they yelled at the same time.

Jaden(4000)/Rivas(4000)

"I'll take the first move!" Rivas said as he drew a card.

"I'll start by playing the Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Rivas said as a vicious beast with a massive axe appeared as a hologram clocking at 1900 attack points. "Then I'll set two cards. Try getting over that!"

"Alright, let's go!" Jaden yelled as he drew his card.

When he drew, he heard cheering from the stands. He looked and saw a group of girls, calling themselves his fan club, cheering and causing him to sweatdrop.

"It would appear that you're popular," Yubel snickered.

"Shut up," Jaden griped.

"I'll start by summoning Card Trooper in attack mode!" he said as a robotic-droid came out.

"And I think I'll activate his ability! By calling a number, 1 to 3, I can send that many cards to my graveyard and for every card I send, Card Trooper gains 500 attack points, and I'll call 3!" he said as he sent Necro Gardna, Neo Spacian Flare Scarab, and Elemental Hero Stratos to the graveyard increasing it to 1900 attack points.

"Next, I'll activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown on the right!" he yelled as a hurricane came out and destroyed Trap Hole.

"Now, from my hand, I activate Fake Hero! And I'll use it to special summon Elemental Hero Neos from my hand!" he said as a warrior in a white, and blue spacesuit came out with 2500 attack points. "But he can't attack this turn and he's returned to the deck at the end of my turn."

"S-so?" Rivas said, trying to bolster his confidence.

'He summoned two monsters in one turn!' he and much of the crowd thought.

"Awesome!" S yelled from the stands. "Go Jaden!"

"Next," Jaden said, "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn! I think that I'll bring back my Elemental Hero Stratos with it!" A green warrior with fans on its wings and 1800 attack points appeared out of the graveyard.

"When Stratos is summoned, I get one of two effects," he smirked. "The first allows me to add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand. The second lets me destroy as many spell and trap cards as I have Elemental Heroes besides Stratos. And I think I'll be using his second effect!"

"My Negate Attack!" Riva yelled as it was destroyed by Stratos's karate chop.

"And that's not all!" Jaden yelled. "I activate from my hand: Miracle Contact! This allows me to send the materials for a Neos fusion monster back to my deck to special summon that monster. And I'll send my Flare Scarab and Elemental Hero Neos back!"

A large black beetle appeared next to Neos as they jumped into the air. "Contact! Elemental Hero Flare Neos!" Jaden yelled as a black and orange version of his ace appeared.

"Now I'll attack your Vorse Raider with him! Burns Rush!" Jaden commanded as Neos charged and threw a fireball at the beast.

Jaden(4000)/Rivas(3400)

"Then I'll finish you off with Card Trooper and Elemental Hero Stratos! Go!" he said as his opponent's life points dropped to zero.

"And that's game!" he said as he went into his trademark pose, causing some of his fangirls to swoon.

'A one turn kill, amazing' Mr. Clemens said as he recorded the score. "Next Duel!"

"Duel!" the next two duelists yelled.

"Ladies first!" the girl yelled as she drew her card.

"I wonder how good these people are, from the last duel, it doesn't seem like we'll find anything," Yubel said as she and Jaden took a seat to view the duel.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jaden smirked.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, curiously.

"Can't you just feel it?" he asked turning his attention back to the duel. "I can feel energy, like someone can here see spirits."

Blaze(4000)/Johnson(4000)

"Alright, I'll start by activating the spell card Foolish Burial!" she announced showing the spell. "And with it, I send Lightpulsar Dragon to my graveyard!"

"And I'll end by playing Eclipse Wyvern in attack mode," she said placing a card on her disk. The dragon was a small and white with red and black markings with 1600 attack points.

"Seriously? That's it?" her opponent asked as he drew. "Well, then I'll man up and play Breaker, the Magical Warrior!"

A red spellcaster with a purple staff appeared from its card. "How do you like him? His special ability allows him to gain one spell counter when he's summoned, and he gains 300 attack for every spell counter he's got giving him 1900!" he smirked. "Now attack! Destructive Scepter!"

"Aghh!" she yelled as her monster was destroyed.

"I activate its special effect!" she said as she sent her monster to the grave. "When Eclipse is destroyed by battle, I can remove one level 8 or above monster in my deck from play! I think I'll send Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

"Fine. I think I'll end with a facedown," he said. "It's your go."

_Meanwhile, back in the stands…_

"Jaden! That dragon! It's giving off a energy! I think it's a spirit!" Yubel said as she and Jaden watched Blaze remove the dragon from play.

* * *

And yeah! Kinda a filler, I guess… How's the duel scene? This is my first time writing one, so give my some feedback please! And OCs are still being accepted! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Transparentchaos signing out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! It's been about a week since I'd updated this story, and my updates will probably be about a week apart, for anyone wondering. Anyways, it seems that Jaden has a full plate with his job from Pegasus, his relationship with Alexis, and now his discovery of a possible spirit wielder. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and all the support I've been getting from readers!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its subsidiaries. If you have a problem with my writing, give me constructive criticism or get off the page, the internet has enough jerks on it.**_

Chapter 9: Can't I have a NORMAL Life?

* * *

Previously:

"I activate its special effect!" she said as she sent her monster to the grave. "When Eclipse is destroyed by battle, I can remove one level 8 or above monster in my deck from play! I think I'll send Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

"Fine. I think I'll end with a facedown," he said. "It's your go."

_Meanwhile, back in the stands…_

"Jaden! That dragon! It's giving off a energy! I think it's a spirit!" Yubel said as she and Jaden watched Blaze remove the dragon from play.

* * *

Now (Third POV):

"So I'm not the only one that noticed? Do you think she knows?" Jaden asked as he turned his attention away from the duel to speak with his close friend and partner.

"I'm not sure if she knows, I can't contact the other spirit," she answered. "It seems your girlfriend was right, you're a magnet for everything good and bad."

"How do you know? She never said that," Jaden asked curiously.

"True, she didn't say it, but she thought it," Yubel smirked knowing exactly what his next question would be.

"How do you…"

"I wouldn't have been some powerful overlord if I didn't have some cool powers, now would I?" she interrupted.

"But…"

"There's no buts about it," she said.

On the field, the girl in question turned to the stand when she heard two people talking. To her surprise, she saw a demonic figure with two-toned skin and dragonic wings talking with the guy who'd won the first duel by a landslide. 'What is that? And why aren't people freaking out?' she asked herself before her attention was returned to the duel.

"Hello? It's your turn," Johnson called out.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that! Draw!" she said. "Perfect."

"I'll start by sending my Axe Dragonute and Alexandrite Dragon to my graveyard to special summon my Lightpulsar Dragon from the graveyard!" she announced as she placed the said cards in the slot. Once she did, a great white dragon with a bright aura appeared on the field with 2500 attack points.

"So?" her opponent said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Then, I'll remove my Eclipse Wyvern and Axe Dragonute from play to summon my Darkflare Dragon!" she smirked as a black dragon opposite her Lightpulsar appeared with 2400 attack points. "And when my Eclipse Wyvern is removed from my graveyard, I can add the Dragon it removed to my hand!"

"Uh-Oh," Johnson said.

"Uh-oh is right since I summon The White Stone of Legend. Then, I'll remove him to summon the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" she said as a metallic dragon came out.

"When you do, I activate my trap! Torrential Tribute! It destroys all monsters on your and my fields!" he said while revealing his trap.

" That's fine! When Lightpulsar Dragon is destroyed, I can summon a level 5 of higher Dark Dragon from my graveyard, and I chose my Darkness Dragon! Welcome back!" she said.

"But…" he said completely taken off guard.

"Now, I activate his special ability which allows me to summon a dragon from my graveyard or hand! I choose Lightpulsar Dragon!" she smirked.

"Interesting," Jaden remarked.

"It's almost an infinite loop with those two dragons," Yubel finished.

"There may be some good duelists here after all," he replied.

"I surrender!" Johnson yelled while comically waving a white flag.

"Well… It would appear that we have a winner," Mr Clemens said. "Now would the next duelists take position?"

As Blaze walked back to her seat, she was greeted by her sister. Jackie, "Flare" Cruz had fiery red hair and was wearing a white blouse with a fluttering light blue skirt as she went up to congratulate her twin on her victory.

"Hey! Congrats! That was great!" Flare said as she hugged Blaze.

"Thanks! When's your duel?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I've got about two to go! Why were you looking over there during your duel?" Flare replied pointing in the direction of Jaden.

"I don't think I'm the only one who can see monsters," she whispered as Flare glanced again at him.

"It seems this new kid is full of mystery," they laughed as they approached the said ex-Slifer.

"May I help you ladies?" Jaden when he noticed their approach.

"Uhh," Flare said.

"We were wondering if you know what that demon is," Blaze said bluntly as she pointed at Yubel.

"So it would appear you do know of our presence," Yubel said.

"You talk!" Blaze exclaimed.

"What? It talks? I thought I was going crazy!" Jaden joked as his spirit glared.

"Anywho, this is Yubel, she's a duel spirit. Do you know that that Darkness Dragon of yours is a spirit?" he continued.

"I do, but everyone around me seems to think I'm crazy!" Blaze sighed as Flare nodded.

"Don't worry, you're not," Yubel comforted. "You can come to us if something is wrong."

"T-thanks," Blaze said. "It's nice to know that there're people like me in this world."

"There are lots," Jaden smiled. "I don't think I've gotten your name though."

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Jackie Cruz, but people call me Flare," she said shaking Jaden's hand.

"I'm Katie Cruz, but everyone calls me Blaze," she said.

"Well, since we're introcducing, I'm…" Jaden began.

"Jaden Yuki, we know. You won that tournament and have made quite the impression on our female student body," Flare laughed as she looked toward the fangirls on the other side of the gym.

"Heh, I guess," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

A few hours later, the prospective duelists had begun to dwindle down. Slowly, they began to leave the gym as they were eliminated from the tournament. After some suspenseful, and some boring duels, the tryout-tournament had finally narrowed down to the final eight duelists. On the team were the twins, Blaze and Flare, with their searing dragon decks; a senior boy, Xander Melee, the guy with the trench coat and cowboy hat, with his undead "Different Dimensional Death" deck; S, with his rare Lightsworn deck; the previous Duel Captain, Sam Kaiser, with his school-wide legendary Dragon Slayer deck; Jaden and his trademark heroes; Ashlee Gee, a raven haired, senior with a Harpie deck (some believed was copied from Mai Valentine's); and Debbie, who'd been a surprise last minute entry with a fairy deck that no one knew she'd had.

"Alright, thank you for all participating and I can feel that we will have a wonderful year," Mr. Clemens started. "Now, it is time for us to have the two top duelists in the tournament face off to determine the captain of our team. Mr. Yuki? Mr. Kaiser?"

"Time to beat this nerd so hard he'll cry to his mommy," Sam smirked as he made his way to the platform.

"I'm really starting to get irritated, people like him make me wonder who I'm really saving," Jaden mumbled as he stepped up.

"Duel!" they shouted in unison.

Jaden (4000)/Sam (4000)

"Ladies first," Jaden smirked as Sam growled.

"Try this on for size wimp! I activate the spell card Ancient Rules! It allows me to summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand, and I'll chose the Dark Magician!" Sam said as the legendary purple spellcaster appeared on the field.

"I don't know if it's luck, or this guy loves me, but he's losing his cool factor," Jaden moaned.

"Maybe the Dark Magician is your stalker," Yubel laughed.

"Not funny!"

"Then, I'll play Sangan in attack mode! I think I'll end," Sam finished. "Don't cry 'cause you're guaranteed to lose!"

"I'm not guaranteed anything 'til my last card is drawn! Draw!" Jaden began.

"I'll play the spell card Polymerization! And with it, I fuse from my hand Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode!" Jaden yelled as a buff red and brown hero with a large rocket launcher and shield with 2500 defense points appeared on his side of the field.

"Now I attack you directly! Rampart Barrage!"

"Wait, stupid! You can't attack me! Your monster's in defense mode and I have monsters on my side of the field. Read the rules idiot!" Sam said making his crew laugh at Jaden's supposed stupidity.

"I'm not stupid. You see, when Rampart Blaster is in defense mode, I can cut her attack points in half to attack you directly! I think you should read my card instead," Jaden smirked.

"Dyahhhhhhhhh" Sam exclaimed as his point count dropped 1000 points.

Jaden (4000)/ Sam (3000)

"Then I'll place two face downs and activate and effect from my hand! I special summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman! If I have no cards in my hand, I can special summon him directly to my field, then, I get to draw two cards!" Jaden said as he drew Elemental Hero Neos and Miracle Fusion.

"What?" Sam asked surprised.

"I think that'll be enough for now," Jaden finished. "It's your go."

"Don't tell me what to do noob!" Sam glared as he drew his card.

"I activate the Polymerization spell card and fuse Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand! Come forth! Dark Paladin!" he said as an even more beefed up Dark Magician appeared.

"Oh sh…"

"Jaden!" Yubel admonished.

"That's right! Now I sacrifice my Sangan, which allows me to take my Witch of the Black Forest from my deck, to summon Jinzo!" Sam yelled.

"Okay, now that's bad," Yubel said.

"Oh gee, ya think!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Then I'll use Raigeki to remove all your monsters from the field leaving you wide open for a direct attack! Attack and win this duel!" Sam laughed. "There is no way that you won that tournament legitly! I'll expose you for the pathetic duelist you are!"

"Oh no!" Debbie gasped from the stands.

'Well, looks like it's your time to shine,' Jaden thought. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!"

"What?"

"This handy card allows me to bring out a Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh from my deck! So come on out Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden said triumphantly as his furball protected him from the onslaught of the attacks.

"Aww! It's so cute!"

"It looks like his hair!"

"I want him even more!"

"Your fangirls love you!" Yubel laughed on the floor while Jaden sweatdropped.

"I hate you," he glared.

"Grr, It looks like you've survived one more turn, then, it's over," Sam said placing one facedown signifying the end of his turn.

'Well, here goes something,' Jaden thought as he drew his card. Pot of Greed.

'Hero Blast is useless, Jinzo makes sure of that, looks like I'll have to rely on my luck.'

"I activate Pot of Greed! And with it, I draw two cards!" Jaden said. Super Polymerization and Ancient Rules.

"Alright, I play the spell card Ancient Rules! And with it, I play my strongest! Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden said.

'It's like that first duel, but I doubt he'll beat my Dark Paladin,' Sam thought.

"Now Neos! Attack Jinzo!" he said knocking out 100 more of Sam's points.

Jaden (4000)/ Sam (2900)

"I'll throw down a facedown, and that's it," he finished.

"Son of a…" Sam mumbled. "I play the Monster Reborn Spell Card! And with it, I bring back my Dark Magician! Then I'll play Thousand Knives to get rid of your pathetic Elemental Hero Neos!"

"Yeah, about that… I activate the spell card Super Polymerization!" Jaden announced revealing the spell.

"Well, I'll use Dark Paladin's effect to discard a spell from my hand to neg…" Sam started.

"Actually, you can't. Super Polymerization can't be negated, and I'll chose your Dark Paladin as material for fusion with Neos! Meet one of my newest heroes! Elemental Hero Escuridao!" Jaden smirked as a warrior with a dark aura appeared.

"And for every hero in my graveyard, Escuridao gains 100 attack. So with eight heroes, my hero has 3300 attack points!"

"Shoot, then I'll use another Thousand Knives and attack you directly! Dark Magic Attack!" Sam yelled.

"GAHHHHHH!" Jaden screamed as he lost 2500 points.

Jaden (1500)/ Sam (2900)

'Amazing, he could turn the tide in one shot,' Jaden thought.

"Weak," Sam rattled on.

"Still has the ego, Draw!" Jaden said.

'This is it,' he thought to himself before peeking at the card. Card Trooper.

"I'll start by activating Hero Blast! When I activate it, I can bring back a normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard and destroy a monster with attack equal to, or less than the chosen monster, and I choose Elemental Hero Neos! So your Dark Magician goes bye-bye!"

"What? NO!"

"Yes! Then I play Card Trooper! I use his effect to send three cards from the top of my deck to my graveyard and he gains 1500 attack points! Then, I play Miracle Fusion! I'll remove from play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster to fusion summon the Elemental Hero Nova Master! Attack Mode! Attack directly and finish this duel!" Jaden continued.

"NOO!" Sam yelled as his life fell to zero. 'One more turn, one more turn and Dark Magician of Chaos would have finished him.'

"And that's game!" Jaden smiled as he produced his signature pose.

_Meanwhile, in the shadows…_

"Sir, we found the deck," a dark, shadowy figure said into his cell phone as he loomed in the dark.

"The heroes?" a voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, their owner is here," replied the figure.

"Good, watch him closely, I want that deck, I'll be perfect for my plans," the voice said before hanging up.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Sorry for the late update, duel scenes are kind of boring to write, so I had to trudge through it. Anyways, please review, and leave any suggestions, plot twists, characters, anything! I have the storyline down and know what will happen, but it's always cool to have other opinions!

So someone's after Jaden's deck huh? Could it be another group? Or the same guys Jaden's searching for? Find out later in "A New Day, A New Challenge!"

Transparentchaos signing out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I apologize in advance for the unpredictable update schedule I have, but hey, you can't rush inspiration. Also, thanks again for the reviews and welcome to all the new followers and favoriters… if that's a word. All of you make this story fun to write and even more fun to create. So thank you all, and here's another installment of A New Day, A New Challenge.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Jaden's pretty cool though.**_

Chapter 10: Uh-Oh…

* * *

Previously (Third POV):

"Sir, we found the deck," a dark, shadowy figure said into his cell phone as he loomed in the dark.

"The heroes?" a voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, their owner is here," replied the figure.

"Good, watch him closely, I want that deck, I'll be perfect for my plans," the voice said before hanging up.

* * *

Now (Jaden's POV):

_A half hour after the tournament:_

"Whew," I sighed as I opened the door to my apartment. "What a day."

"I agree, we've met some "interesting" people and our opponent's "mental breakdown" was quite the show," Yubel smirked.

"I just want to sit down, grab some grub and… Hey, do you smell smoke?" I asked as I flipped the light switch to living room.

"Jaden, I'm a spirit, I can't smell," Yubel replied as I walked over to the kitchen.

"Atticus? What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed as I saw a piece of flaming meat hit the sink. 'I swear to God, if he burns this place down, I'll kill him'

"Oh! I got hungry and thought I'd make something to eat," Atticus explained as he turned the faucet on.

'I'm starting to wonder how your girlfriend puts up with him,' Yubel thought as I facepalmed.

"How about I go grab 'Lex and we go get something to eat? That way, you don't burn my kitchen down and I won't get food poisoning and huge fire bill," I suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Just let me get dressed first," he said as he ran around the center island in his boxer shorts.

"On second thought, I don't think I'm very hungry anymore" I said to myself as I tried to delete the image from memory.

"You have to deal with this for a month!" Yubel laughed. "And it's only the first day!"

"Shut up," I groaned while pulling out my cell phone.

I dialed Alexis's number and waited for the ring. After a few moments, I got an answer from the other line.

"Hi Jay!" Alexis said.

"Heya 'Lex! Are you free tonight? Your brother and I are going to get something to eat from a restaurant since he almost set fire to my kitchen. You wanna come?" I replied.

There was a pause before she answered, "Sure! I'm done with everything. How long 'til you get here?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you then!"

"Bye!"

"Alright! Ready!" he said as we left the apartment.

When we got to my car, he and I got in and drove down to the Duel College. It was a silent ride partially because I didn't want to find out what would have happened if I'd been out of the house any longer. It wasn't a long drive. Just a little traffic on the streets and I was there in a few minutes.

"I'll go get 'Lex," I said as I pulled into a parking space.

"I'll come with," Atticus said as we got out and I locked the car.

I was tempted to ditch him in favor of getting some food since he was semi-flirting with almost every girl we passed. It seemed like an eternity before we got to the building and when we did, I went up to Alexis's room and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" I heard from inside Atticus was still outside talking to some girls.

"Hey you," Alexis said as she looked up from her book. She was sitting on her bed wearing some grey sweatpants and a black sweatshirt with her hair in a pony tail.

"Hey," I said as I walked over, tripping on her roommate's shoes and falling on top of her in a, compromising, position.

"Woah!"

"Hey Alexis! Look who I found outside…" Jessie called as she walked in with Atticus.

"Can't you put a do not disturb sign up?" she asked as she dramatically covered her eyes.

"Perfect timing," Alexis and I muttered at the same time.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Atticus yelled as he grabbed me by the back of my collar.

"Atticus!" Alexis cried.

"I thought you were a gentleman!" he yelled. I could tell he was getting even angrier by the second.

"He tripped over some shoes and landed on my just as you came in!" Alexis explained quickly as Atticus looked over, a blank expression on his face.

"Wait, so nothing happened?" he asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry," he laughed as he let me go.

"I'll be amazed if you live past next week," Yubel smirked while watching the spectacle unfold.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Alexis asked.

"Huh?"

"Can you get off of me? You're kind of heavy you know," she said as she pushed me off.

"Woah! OOF!" I went as I fell onto the floor with a loud thud. "You really are trying to kill me!"

"Sorry," she smiled.

"You know what, maybe we should just go, and I'll pick up some body armor along the way," I remarked.

"I will," Jessie replied.

"Is it alright that I invited her to come with us?" Atticus asked.

"Uhh, I guess it's fine…" I began.

"Just don't embarrass us," Alexis finished. Not exactly what I'd had in mind, but okay.

It was a fairly nice evening. The moon was out and it was fairly warm with a slight breeze from the ocean. The walk from the dorm was me talking with Alexis and Atticus talking with Jessie. I wasn't quite sure what they were talking about, but Alexis was telling me all sorts of things, from her quantum physics to dueling theory. I listened, but I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"You have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?" she asked. It must have been my confused look.

"Uh, I do. I do," I tried to uselessly lie.

"It's okay, you know," she said.

"Well, in that case, I have no clue," I laughed.

We got into the car, Alexis and me up front and the other two in the back. We spent time talking things that we were doing. I was really interested when I'd found out that Jessie had gotten and offer to work at Kaiba Corp. once she'd graduated. Atticus explained how difficult it was to be a pro duelist with all the training and pressure and stuff.

"So, since two of us are siblings, and the other is my sister's roommate, we already know a little about each other. So what've you been up to Jay?" Atticus asked as I parked the car.

"I traveled to world, saw the sights," I answered dismissively. 'Wouldn't be good to say that I saved the world, too much background story. Jessie would think all three of us are crazy.'

"Really? Where'd you go?" Jessie asked, now very interested.

"Um, well, there's China. I went Beijing and traveled through the countryside. There's Brazil, not one of my finer moments. Germany, for a tournament. Turkey, food was awesome, and last but not least, Italy. Boy, that was fun," I said while 'Lex giggled.

"Wow, that sounds amazing! You sure know how to pick'em, eh Lexi?" Jessie laughed.

"Yes I do," she replied pecking me on the cheek making me blush a little.

"Well now, let's get something to eat!" I said.

"As long as you don't take too long to decide," Atticus smirked.

"Hey! You told them?" I cried looking at my girlfriend.

"Actually, Lexi told me about you two's first date and I told Atticus," Jessie said dismissively.

It was a really fun night. We laughed and talked. I accidentally spilled some ice cream on my jacket, I'd have to wash it later. I'd dragged Alexis to watch some of the street performances while Atticus had dragged Jessie to be in them. After that, we walked along the piers watching the cars and people go by while talking about random topics. I had a feeling that I'd do just fine here.

_One month later:_

"God, I'm so bored," I complained as S and I were sitting in third period. As it turned out, we had the same Spanish class. Our teacher was from Cuba. I got the impression that he was going through a midlife crisis with his effort to relate to some of the others.

"Don't we know it," he replied leaning back in his chair.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" the intercom blared signaling the daily announcements. Usually it was the lunch menu, what clubs were going on, some events, and the ramblings of the principal, who liked to hear himself speak.

"Today's lunch…" the voice began. I noticed some of the people in the classroom were getting excited and was about to ask S what was going on when I heard it.

"And to welcome everyone back to school, we'll be having our annual homecoming dance in two weeks! If you wish to attend, tickets can be purchased at the student center near the office. Have a great day!" it finished as the bell signaling the end of class rang.

"Lunch, my favorite part of the day!" I exclaimed as I made my way to a nearby tree to relax.

"I just wish school would end already," S remarked as he put his water bottle on the floor.

It was then that we noticed it. In the bottle, the water was vibrating. The ground around us began shaking as if it was an earthquake.

"What's happening?" I asked, getting up from my spot.

"I'm not quite sure," S replied.

"JADEN!" we both heard. A group was coming towards us.

"I think it's your fanclub," S smirked.

"It would appear so," I replied.

"Run?" he asked.

"Run," I confirmed. And with that, we sped back into the building and running into the first room that we could find.

"We wanted to make a bet on how long you'd survive out there," Debbie smirked. She, Sara, and Angel were in the room talking.

"That's really mean you know," I said indignantly as I took a seat next to Angel.

"Debbie was wondering if you were going," Sara said as if it was nothing.

"Sara!" Debbie exclaimed.

"Going? To what?" I asked.

"Seriously? To the homecoming dance," S replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, that! I'm not quite sure yet," I said.

"Well, I was wondering if you needed a date, if you are going," Debbie interjected.

"If did go, it'd probably be with my girlfriend. Sorry, I would have gone with you though," I replied.

"You could always go with me," S joked.

"Sure," she said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what? You're serious?" he asked, taken off guard.

"Yeah, why not?" she smiled.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Sara asked.

"Is it the blondie we met in the mall?" Angel continued.

"Yes and yes," I confirmed.

"See? I knew it! Looks like you owe me fifty bucks!" Sara laughed triumphantly at Angel.

"You guys bet on it too?!" I exclaimed incredulously.

"You have a girlfriend? And you didn't tell me? I gotta meet this girl," S said finally recovering from his shock.

"You will, I have no doubt about that," I said.

The bell rang and I made my way to my next class as stealthily as I could. The rest of the day was usual and I got out of it just in time. I was so glad that the end of the day came. It had been a nice day, so I'd decided to walk around a little after school and get some fresh air, so I drove home, dropped off my keys-Atticus had finally left to go back to the Pros, and walked out of the apartment building.

"Jaden, someone's following you," Yubel said about twenty minutes after I'd left.

"Really?"

"Yes, there is a man in a black overcoat and sunglasses that's been following you since you'd left," she informed.

"Alright then, I've got a plan," I said.

I walked in zig-zags in the city blocks. I crossed the street, went into crowds, and tried to lose him in the mall, but Yubel told me he was still hot on my trail, so I decided to resort to plan B. I turned into an alleyway and waited around the corner. Eventually the man came around; I led with a kick his gut before grabbing his arm and putting him pulling him in to knee in the gut. He retaliated my punching me in the face and grabbing after my belt.

'He's going after my deck!' I thought as I ducked a punch and followed with an uppercut to his chin.

The fight went on for a few minutes. He was a strong guy, probably a street thug. He pulled a knife and I was on the defensive getting some small jabs in here and there before he left enought of an opening that I sent a kick straight into his balls, my shirt getting slashed in the process. He keeled on the floor which allowed me to grab the knife, toss it, and pin him down using Yubel's power's.

* * *

Third POV:

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want with my deck?" Jaden asked as he grabbed the man's coat. Sometime during the fight, his eyes had changed to Yubel's and it was scaring the thug shitless.

"M-my boss just told me to get the deck and go," he stuttered.

"Well who's your boss?" Jaden roared, getting even more irritated my the second.

"That's none of your concern," a new voice said as a short and stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a similar black overcoat with leather gloves. "Though I must say that your fight was quite impressive."

"Cut the crap, why are you coming after me?" he yelled.

In the distance, police sirens could be heard.

"I would love to chat over tea, but we must be going," the short man said as a blacked out van pulled up, three men rolled the door back, grabbed the injured thug, and left.

"Who the hell was that?" Jaden asked no one in particular.

"Whoever it was, they wanted your deck," Yubel replied as the sirens got closer.

"I have a feeling we'll be hearing from them again," he said, not at all liking the feelings I was getting from my situation or the bruise on my cheek.

It was then that he noticed a stinging in his chest and lightheadedness and looked down. He saw blood dripping from his chin to his shirt and a large gash where the knife haad gotten caught in his shirt.

"Oh, crap," he muttered before passing out, sirens in the distance.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I'm sorry for the late update. OC's are still being accepted right now, requirements are in chapter 2. My updates will be about a week apart and just in case you're wondering, Jaden does know how to fight. A little. Please review and comment on anything. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as long as it's not downright hate. That really doesn't help anyone and just shows that you're just a jerk. Thanks for reading!

Transparentchaos signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! I think that it's about time that I update this and again, I appreciate all the reviews and comments that you have all been leaving. Just so you know, I will have many of the canon characters making an appearance in this fic, not just Alexis and Jaden. So Jaden's got guys on him now? Can he ever have a normal day?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**_

Chapter 11: Un-Lucky?

* * *

Previously (Third POV):

"I have a feeling we'll be hearing from them again," he said, not at all liking the feelings I was getting from my situation or the bruise on my cheek.

It was then that he noticed a stinging in his chest and lightheadedness and looked down. He saw blood dripping from his chin to his shirt and a large gash where the knife had gotten caught in his shirt.

"Oh, crap," he muttered before passing out, sirens in the distance.

* * *

Now (Third POV):

Yubel wished that her partner wouldn't keep getting into situations like this. It had been about a half hour since Jaden's encounter with his assailant and she was watching as the paramedics were lifting him onto a stretcher to transport him to the hospital. She had known that he would make it, but in his current state, he would need medical attention if he wanted to make a full recovery.

'This is turning into a total nightmare,' she thought to herself. 'If this keeps up, he won't live to see next month.'

She had realized that he would be reckless. It was who he was, and who he'd always be. It was why she was assigned to protect him.

'He's lucky that my life force is much more resilient than a human's otherwise, I doubt he'd be okay,' she continued looking out the ambulance's window.

'I think it's time that I do some investigating,' were her final words before she would temporarily disappear from Jaden's presence.

_A Few Hours Later (Jaden's POV)…_

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" I mumbled while trying to prop myself up. I could feel myself regaining consciousness, but my head was still blurry. It was as if I'd been drugged. I looked around. A hospital room. Monitors, white, and excessive cleanliness. I noticed Yubel in a corner seemingly deep in thought, yet she still noticed me.

"I did some investigating. It would appear that the man that spoke with you thinks that you're willing to do business with him for us," she said.

"And how do you know?" I asked. I wasn't sure if it was the medicine or something, but my head hurt more than ever.

"He left a calling card," she continued. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yubel, not that I usually do it, but I don't think I'm in any condition to think," I said as I felt a headache coming back on.

"It means that this guy is extremely cocky, or he thinks you're willing to sell," she replied.

"I get that feeling too," I said.

As I finished my statement, the door to my room opened and a nurse came in. She did the usual, asking me how I felt and so on, but when it was all said and done, she told me that I had a visitor.

"A visitor? Who?" I asked curiously.

"She says her name is Alexis, is it alright if I send her in?" she asked.

"Um, sure," I answered unsure of how she could have found out so quickly.

I waited a few minutes, and there was 'Lex, in the flesh. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt and some white jeans and had a worried expression on her face.

"You look like a mess, what happened?" she asked.

"Huh? Do I know you?" I asked, deciding it would be fun to play a little joke.

"I swear to God, I will hurt you if you keep this up," she glared.

"Keep what up? I haven't seen you before in my life," I said smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" she yelled before grabbing me in a semi-fierce hug.

"Okay, okay," I conceded. "How'd you find out that I was here?"

"Someone called me from your phone and told me,' she explained. "They said that since they didn't know who to contact, they called the most recent number in your history. Now will you please explain why you're here?"

"About that…" I began.

"He was attacked by a gang, the Black Dragon Gang to be exact," a new voice answered.

"Who's there?" I asked, my eyes glowing Yubel's colours.

"Axel?" I asked, completely surprised by his appearance.

"Hello," he said as he entered the room.

"He was attacked? What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"The Black Dragon Gang is an underground organization that sells rare, stolen goods on the black market. They are a major dealer that has appeared to have begun stealing rare cards, only God knows why. I noticed that there are people watching the hospital. I'm not sure what's going on here, but whatever it is, I doubt it's good," he explained with little emotion.

"Why would they be after Jaden," she asked, more worried now than before.

"I would like to know that as well. Jaden? Can you shed some light?" he inquired.

"They're after my deck," I said.

"That would make sense, your deck is one of a kind. But how do they know you're here?" Axel said.

"How did you know I was here?" I countered.

"I put a tracking device in your duel disk, how else do you think Pegasus got a hold of you?" he shrugged.

"Wait, YOU PUT A TRACKING DEVICE IN MY DUEL DISK?" I yelled.

"Now before you say anything…" he began.

"Is everything alright in here?" the nurse asked peeking her head in the room.

"Yeah," said sheepishly. "We're okay."

"Okay, just keep it down," the nurse said before turning and leaving.

"Why would you do that? It's a total invasion of my privacy," I said.

'Way to maintain your dignity.' I thought.

"Simple, we needed contact with you just in case we needed it," he said.

"Still, that doesn't give you the right to…"

"I think that's enough," Alexis said. "We need to figure out a way to keep you safe."

"I think he's fine right now, just a little more practical fight training," Axel said before placing a card on the table and walking out.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You never cease to amaze," Alexis said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Trouble does seem to follow you everywhere," she smiled. "Is it alright if I stay with you for tonight?"

"I don't see why not," I replied.

The next morning was relatively hassle-free. I was able to leave the hospital on the condition that I take it easy for the next few weeks. It was a Saturday too, which was a plus. One free day to hang out with the girl I love.

"So, do you have plans?" I asked innocently.

"I don't believe so, do you?" she asked with equal innocence.

"Shall we?" I asked holding out my hand.

"We shall."

It was nice out. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and people were out and about, going along in their lives. 'Lex and I spent our time walking around, just enjoying each other's company. Nothing much, just some stopping and looking here and there before continuing on.

"You're still thinking about it aren't you?" she started. A duel was going on in the park and a small crowd was gathering to watch.

"Why now of all times? I mean, everything just got more complicated than it should have be," I said as we continued on.

"Well, it is you," she smirked. "And trouble does seem to follow you wherever you go. I knew you were trouble when I first saw you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I cried indignantly.

"Hey! Look at that! It's a tournament!" she said, dragging me over to a poster advertising a team dueling tournament.

"Wow, I didn't realize it would be that public," I commented.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a cute, puzzled expression on her face.

"My team, you know, the one I'm on at school, is entering that tournament, and I hope I'll get a challenge there!" I said, feeling myself getting fired up.

"Slow down, tiger. The doctor said you shouldn't get too excited or you'd get hurt," Alexis laughed as she grabbed my hand.

"But I don't wanna!" I said, pouting like a toddler.

"What did I ever see in you?" she joked.

"Um, my boyish looks?" I laughed.

"Like hell," she giggled.

"My sense of humor?"

"What sense of humor?"

"My awesome dueling skills?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well then, what about THIS," I yelled while tackling her onto the grass.

"HEY!" she yelled taken by surprise as I began to wrestle with her. "Cut it out!"

"Not until you tell me!" I laughed.

"Never!" she laughed as we continued to wrestle.

"You know, aren't there laws against this kind of behavior out in public?" a voice said.

"I know that voice anywhere! Jesse?" I asked turning around.

The said teal haired teen smiled as he said, "Howdy! How's it been, twin?"

"It's been good, what are you doing here?" I replied.

"Well, I thought it'd be good ta' congratulate you two on what most of us knew would happen," he smirked. "If only it happened before your graduation."

"What do you mean about that?" 'Lex asked cocking her head at an angle.

"He means that…" I began before Jesse grabbed my mouth.

"Uh, I was surprised it didn't happen sooner. Hehe," he laughed sheepishly. I didn't particularly like getting cut off by a hand, even if it was my surrogate twin's, so I decided to do what any normal person would do in my situation.

"Gah! What the hell man?" Jesse exclaimed. "Why'd you lick my hand! That's disgusting!"

"I don't like getting cut off!" I said smiling like the idiot I was.

"Okay, now I know something is up. Jaden, what's going on?" she asked too sweetly.

"Uh partner," Jesse whispered.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I think she's getting ticked," he replied.

"Okay! Okay! Syrus made a bet on when we'd get together and everyone was in on it, please don't hurt me!" I said, all in one breath.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"That's it? What were you so worried about Jesse?" she asked, completely calm. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

As we got up from our position on the grass, I could hear Alexis say quietly to Jesse, "You should tell Syrus to watch out when he goes to sleep at night."

"Jaden, are you a masochist?" Yubel asked as she materialized.

"What does that even mean?" I asked, puzzled by her choice of vocabulary.

"It means that… Know what? Never mind," she sighed. "Why didn't I ever convince him to pick up a dictionary?"

"Hey! I heard that!" I said indignantly as I heard Jesse snicker.

We spent a lot of the rest of that late morning and afternoon hanging out. Jesse told us about his trip back to North Academy, and his experiences before he'd settle down and try for the Pros or a job at Kaiba Corp. Europe. It had gotten late and we walked Alexis home since she explained that she had homework that she needed to do before Monday.

"So why are you here?" I asked as we left my girlfriend's dorm building.

"I hear what happened to you from Axel," he said, his voice turning serious. "And I thought it'd be a good idea for you to have some backup just in case."

"But I don't want you to…" I started.

"Jaden, you need a sidekick. Even heroes can't do this without some help," he smirked.

"But what if," I said.

"There are no what ifs. You're gonna need all the help you can get, and me and Axel are gonna be the ones to do it!" Jesse said determinedly.

"Now you will need to sign a liability form," I said.

"You know what those are?" he asked surprised.

"Am I not supposed to?"

"I'm just surprised you know what liability is," he laughed.

"Not funny." I glared.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said.

"I know what I'm thinking," he replied, a grin on his face.

"Duel!" we said at the same time before grabbing our duel disks.

* * *

Alright everyone, that's a wrap. Sorry if this chapter is really short. It's meant to be a filler as I introduce the canon characters. I think that every hero needs a sidekick and Jesse and Axel were a lot of help to Jaden in the fourth season, so I figure, they'd be help when Jaden needs it.

Anyways, please tell me how this is. Reviews and criticism are great. I should have a new chapter out by the end of next week at the latest.

Transparentchaos signing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi again all! Welcome back to the newest installment of A New Day, A New Challenge! It's been a great week so far. If anyone is a Dragonball Z fan, please check out my new story, on my page. Anyways, Jesse is here to back Jaden up, and in regards to some of the questions, Jaden is on a separate team for that tourney that I mentioned in the last chapter.

_**You know the drill. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any copyrighted material mentioned in this work.**_

Chapter 12: Challenges on the Road Ahead

* * *

Previously:

"I'm just surprised you know what liability is," he laughed.

"Not funny," I glared.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said.

"I know what I'm thinking," he replied, a grin on his face.

"Duel!" we said at the same time before grabbing our duel disks.

* * *

Now (Third POV):

Jesse whistled as he walked through the front door to Jaden's apartment. He looked at the modern kitchen, filled to the brim with food, the living room, with a large television, two game systems, and a laptop, Jaden's old duel disk lying on the table, connected to it with screws and screw drivers all over the coffee table.

"Can you tell me how you got this place again? 'Cuz I gotta ask you to find me a job," he said as he flopped onto the sofa, grabbing the remote.

"I told you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework to do," Jaden said seriously while throwing his keys on the table and placing his jacket on the hook behind the door.

Something about that statement didn't resonate well with the Crystal Beast duelist and he was to his feet in a flash, grabbing Jaden and shaking him wildly.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell have you done with Jaden!?" he screamed worried about his friend.

Jesse was on the ground in less than a second; barely able to process that Jaden had just dropped him and was now sitting on the sofa, flipping channels on the TV, and hand behind his head.

"What… just… happened?" he asked, slowly recovering.

"You we're in my seat," Jaden answered.

"You know you could have just asked me to move, right?" the blunette said.

"I would, but I didn't feel like it," Jaden smirked, finding cartoons.

"I would, but I didn't feel like it," Jesse muttered, sitting in one of the arm chairs. "I didn't know you know how to fix computers."

"If you're on the road, you gotta know how to fix stuff. Besides, it's hands on, so it's easier to learn."

"And yet you still can't understand written duel theory," Jesse sighed.

"No I can't," the brunette laughed. "Listen, I have some lessons with Axel, so can I trust you not to burn the house?"

"Huh?" Jesse said, putting a stick of butter wrapped in tin foil into the microwave.

"GAH!" Jaden screamed before reaching out and snatching the butter away.

"WHY? Why would you do that?" he bellowed.

"You seriously thought I was going to burn your house down? I was being sarcastic, you know," Jesse replied.

"I've gotta go," Jaden conceded, grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

When he closed the door, Jaden hadn't realized that he hadn't been alone to gather his thoughts since the incident the previous night. He walked slowly, now deep in thought, going over every last detail that he had at the moment, maybe he'd be able to get an idea of what he was going against if he talked to Axel. He was beginning to think that it was a good idea.

His car was right where it was the night before, which was a relief to him before remembering that he'd dropped it off. Shaking his head, he got in the car and started it up, reveling in the sound of its engine purring. Driving slowly was something Jaden needed, his thoughts were on his assailants, keeping him from realizing two cars following him.

It took him a little while, with typical rush hour traffic, but he got to his destination. It was a warehouse in the industrial district. Run down and boarded up. It made him wonder, was he even in the right place? Why was he really here? Was it only because he needed answers?

While he was getting out of his car, Yubel appeared in front of him and said, "Jaden, I hope you know what you're getting into."

"I was hoping the same thing," he sighed, pulling the heavy metal door open.

It was quiet, too quiet for his tastes. He walked further into the building, coughing from the dust and debris that had been accumulating for an indefinite number of years.

CLANG!

"Who's there?" he yelled, a little freaked.

No response. Shuffling feet. Jaden looked behind him, nothing. He looked back and there was a figure in a black body suit in front of him. Out of reflex, he sent a left hook. The figure dodged. Right roundhouse, backstep.

It was time for the figure to go on the offensive. It sent a flurry of punches, impossible to dodge all. Jaden was clipped in the face by two before being stunned with a left uppercut. That gave his unknown assailant enough time to use a front kick to Jaden's chest send him flying backwards.

Despite the pain, Jaden used the momentum to backflip into a standing position. He knew that if he wanted to make it out alive, he'd have to subdue this thing or kill it. Whichever came first. His eyes began to glow. Orange and Torquoise and surprising his attacker, before dropping into a stance and charging.

He started with a right uppercut, but again it was dodged. He followed with a left roundhouse. Again dodged. He tried for a third time with an elbow, barely clipping the figure before it grabbed the elbow, twisted it, and put him into a kneeling position.

"Gah!" he exclaimed.

The figure then released Jaden, taking off its mask at the same time.

"AXEL?" he exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?"

"That, Jaden," he began, "was a test to see how you'd react should another situation like that come about."

"And what is it supposed to do?" he asked, rubbing his sore chest.

"It was to see what I would be working with," Axel answered, his face and voice showing no emotion.

"And…"

"And not bad. I'm assuming it has to do with the demon warlord you fused yourself with. I will say, however, that I'm surprised you're up and at it. The doctor said that you'd need to take it easy. That kick I gave you is not taking it easy," he informed.

"What are you trying to teach me here?" Jaden asked again.

"Since it seems that you wish to play twenty questions, fine. I'm going to teach you to properly defend yourself. You may be able to hold your own against a street thug, but against an assassin, you have zero chance," Axel told him, grabbing a water from a hidden refrigerator

"Fight? Why? I could just duel my way out if I'm in a sticky situation," Jaden explained.

"Yes and no. See, these people may duel you in the beginning, but once they realize you're virtually unbeatable on that front, they'll find, uh, "alternative", shall we say, ways to get what they want from you," Axel countered. "Also, Pegasus said that we should cover all grounds with you, you're too valuable as an asset to him."

"Oh."

"Now, shall we get started?"

"I guess."

How many hours had passed by? Jaden wasn't quite sure. He was busy punching and kicking, learning ways to disable physical opponents and weapons. He was force to run drills until he fell. At one point, it made him think Axel was a professional drill sergeant.

"Huff, Huff, Huff. I… Don't… Think… I can do this anymore," Jaden complained. He was at his breaking point. He was exhausted, sweaty, and weak. He'd worked harder than he'd ever done in his life!

"That's fine, but you are to come back tomorrow," Axel directed. "And eat healthy. That means less fried foods and more fruits and vegetables."

"Now you sound like my mother," he mumbled as he grabbed a water.

They said their goodbyes and Jaden was on his way. For some reason, the ride seemed shorter back to his place than from it. It made him wonder if it was his brain, stressed from all its work.

When he got to his room, he tossed the keys onto the table before crashing on the couch for a long needed rest.

He woke a few hours later to Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle, Jesse's spirit, poking at his face; like little kids do to dead rats.

"Yes?" he moaned groggily, the soreness from his exercise finally getting to him.

"Kuri!"

"Ruby!"

"Jesse told you to wake me up, eh? Where is he right now?"

"Here! I was going to go get some dinner, do you want anything?" Jesse asked, putting on his coat.

"Some aspirin would be nice," he said sarcastically.

"… Besides that," Jesse continued.

"Not really. Man, this feels like a hangover," Jaden moaned, putting his head into the sofa pillow.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

It was then that Jesse pulled out a random air horn and blew it in Jaden's face, causing the brunette to squeak in surprise before dropping onto the floor with a thud that was louder than usual. He looked down to see Jaden sprawled out and snoring again.

'I really need to make new friends,' Jesse thought to himself as he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

_Meanwhile, in a building not too far away…_

"Sir, I see no reason to keep Jaden Yuki under surveillance any longer. He seems like a normal person and hasn't alluded to any explosives of any kind," Debbie said as she watched the scene in Jaden's apartment unfold through binoculars.

"_This is why you are the Junior Agent, Miss Smith. We need to keep an eye on him no matter what. Just because he shows no signs of anything, it doesn't mean he didn't do it," _a voice from and earpiece said.

"But…"

"_But nothing. Until we find who created such powerful explosives, and right now, he is our only lead. We can't afford to mark him off," _the voice continued.

"Fine, but it seems he has more and more company now. There appears to be a person who's become his roommate. Another person seems to train him in hand to hand combat. Some of the techniques are very advanced. And then we have his girlfriend. I did a background check on her. Miss Alexis Rhodes. Seventeen. Birthday is in a month. Graduated top in class at Duel Academy Centrale. And is the daughter of Jason and Chelsea Rhodes, wealthy investors who interact with some of the world's most powerful people on a daily level," Debbie explained.

"_Does he seem to be using her?" _the voice pushed.

"No. As a matter of fact, they seem to genuinely care for each other. From what I've seen."

"_Keep watching Yuki. I'll assign a surveillance detail of Miss Rhodes. Chief out," _the voice directed before the line went dead.

"This is getting me no where!" Debbie huffed as she looked back through the binoculars.

"I would have brushed this off as bird watching, but the direction in which your binoculars are pointed tell me otherwise," a deep baritone voice said.

Debbie immediately jumped into action, turning around and into a fighting stance. She was even more startled when she realized that the person who'd found her out was the one she'd seen Jaden fighting at a warehouse, right down to the brown combat boots and dreadlocks.

"How did you find me?" she yelled, ready to strike.

"I should be asking you questions, not the other way around," Axel said calmly.

"First of all, who are you?" she demanded.

"I guess we'll be going by ladies first then. My name is Axel Brodie," he answered. "Now, for my questions. Who are you? Why are you following Jaden? And how did you get information about Alexis?"

"Why should I tell you? How do I know I can trust you?" she glared.

"Do you see this?" he said, holding up a bluetooth headset. "I can press this button and tell Jaden everything I just heard. Now, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Fine, my name is Debbie Smith, Special Agent for the C.I.A," she conceded.

* * *

And Fin. I'm sorry about the long wait, I had a very busy week. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave any reviews or ideas that you may think will be cool! If there are any Gohan Dragonball Z fans, check out my new story on my page!

Thanks again for reading!

Transparentchaos signing out.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all! This is another chapter of A New Day, A New Challenge. Ya know, I'm kinda running outta things for me to say in these author's notes.

I guess it'll be common consensus among the GX group in this story that anything supernatural is kept secret. Just thought I'd let you know.

So please enjoy the newest chapter and make sure to review, so I can become better as a writer. Thanks!

_**Disclaimer: Redundant but I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other rights to copyrighted materials in this chapter or story.**_

* * *

Previously (Third POV):

"First of all, who are you?" she demanded.

"I guess we'll be going by ladies first then. My name is Axel Brodie," he answered. "Now, for my questions. Who are you? Why are you following Jaden? And how did you get information about Alexis?"

"Why should I tell you? How do I know I can trust you?" she glared.

"Do you see this?" he said, holding up a luetooth headset. "I can press this button and tell Jaden everything I just heard. Now, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Fine, my name is Debbie Smith, Junior Agent for the C.I.A," she conceded.

* * *

Now (Third POV):

"C.I.A?" Axel repeated. 'This is new.'

"Why are you guys tracking him? Did he blow up some fishing restaurant?" he asked, holding up his duel disk, which from the shadow he was in, looked like an actual gun.

"If you count Venice a fishing place," she replied sarcastically, putting her hands in the air.

"Wait, you guys are still going on about that? It was a month and a half ago. How is Jaden involved?" he asked.

"Satellite images have captured Mr. Yuki running from the site of each explosion. Right now, he is the biggest suspect we have in the bombings of the place. To make a long story short, we think he blew up parts of Venice," she said.

"Him? Blow up parts of a city…" he repeated before bursting into laughter. "I can't believe you think that! He doesn't have the attention span to do that!"

"Then how do you…"

"Someone was chasing him for his deck. Thank whatever's up there that he's athletic, or he'd have died," Axel explained loosely.

"Do you know who? This investigation will go smoother if you tell me, or do we have to take you in for questioning?" Debbie replied, feeling like she was finally getting somewhere in the case.

He smirked, and then held out a round device and his duel disk. Taking the round device, a smoke grenade, and throwing it on the ground, the explosion gave him enough time to shoot a grapple onto the taller building and make his getaway.

"Crap," she muttered dialing the last call on her phone. "Hello? Sir, this is Agent Smith. I think we've come into some sort of complication…"

"Some sort of complication? What kind?" the voice in the phone asked.

"I was held at gunpoint for the information we know, and it seems that Jaden knows more about the bombings than we do, but it appears that he's the target," she explained.

"So the target is the suspect?" the voice confirmed.

"From one of his friend's explanation, yes," the brunette replied, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Fine. I want you to keep tracking him, he may be our only lead in this, and if we don't do something, the United Nations will be on everyone's ass. It's bad enough some countries are pointing fingers already," it said.

"Got it," she replied. She hung up the phone, placing it back into her pocket before she took her binoculars and pointed them back in the direction of Jaden's apartment.

_A few hours later…_

To say that Jaden Yuki moved around in his sleep was an understatement. In some time from when he passed out, he'd sleepwalked to the door, lay down in front of it, got up, moved to the kitchen table, slept on that, then moved to the floor, where his unconscious mind found it most comfortable. When Jesse arrived, he was "pleasantly" surprised to find Jaden asleep sitting on the toilet, the lid down. After snapping a quick picture and sending it to Alexis with the caption '_your sleepy boyfriend… aren't you proud?',_ he moved Jaden to the shower and turned on the cold water.

"GAH! COLD! GODDAMNIT YUBEL!" he screamed.

Jaden blinked. Jesse was on the floor laughing. He blinked again. He was fully clothed.

"You called?" Yubel sighed sarcastically.

"Hehe, sorry. I thought you led me to the shower again," Jaden apologized, turning the shower head off.

"You should ask your friend over there," she said, pointing to Jesse.

" I have a better idea," he smirked, grabbing the showerhead and turning it back on. He made sure it hit Jesse's face at the most concentrated torrent, making the blunette gag.

"What the hell?" he shouted, hair drenched and hanging off his face.

"I could say the same thing to you," Jaden smirked.

They dried off in their respective rooms and changed clothes. Jesse came out in some black sweat pants and a blue T-shirt. Jaden, on the other hand, just changed into another black T-shirt and some red and black basketball shorts.

"You did bring dinner, right?" Jaden asked.

"Hell yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, by the way, your car got towed from the supermarket."

"Yes… wait, WHAT?"

Jaden saw a camera flash. He'd been pranked… again.

"Seriously? Why do you have to go there? I'll die if you keep doing that," he sighed.

"Sorry, bud. Just thought it'd be funny. Now, to send this there. And there," he said.

"Know what? I'm just going to eat, then watch some TV," Jaden said, walking over to the bags on the counter and grabbing a box of Chinese food.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jesse whined.

"I know," Jaden snapped back.

Jaden and Jesse spent most of their night watching TV, like at Duel Academy when they had the weekends to themselves." It was just like old times," one of them had commented and they began to reminisce about those days when they heard a knock on the door.

"You wanna get that?" Jesse asked.

"No, you get it," Jaden replied, waving a hand in the air dismissively.

"But I'm the guest!"

"So? You didn't call first!"

*Click

"Huh? You hear that?"

"You know, I can hear you arguing from out there," Alexis said as she and Axel through the door that was magically unlocked.

"Hey! How'd you guys…" Jaden began when Axel showed him a paper clip.

"Seriously? I need to make better friends," he sighed.

"Sit down. All of you. I have something you guys might want to hear," Axel directed, shutting the blinds to the windows and locking the doors.

"Something we might want to hear?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. It would appear that Jaden's made some enemies since he left Duel Academy," Axel continued.

"Well, duh! It's me!" Jaden said.

"No, not like supernatural ones. Government ones."

"Wait, what does that mean," Alexis asked.

"It means that Jaden put up quite a show in Venice and it may start World War three, both figuratively and literally."

"I swear to God, Jaden, you will be the end of me," she sighed.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Jesse asked.

"Just go on like you normally would. I have a feeling that they're on to him for more than just Paradox," Axel said before going on to explain the entire situation.

_Two days later…_

"Now, to find the equilibrium constant…" the teacher droned.

"Pst. Hey! Jaden," S whispered.

"Huh? What? I'm awake," Jaden replied groggily.

"There's practice for the tournament today, right?"

"Oh, yeah. There is. Why?"

"I can't go today, got some things I need to do," S explained.

"Sure, it's fine. You haven't missed anything so far," Jaden whispered back.

School had become a monotonous drone for Jaden. There was class, where he did the same thing every day, and to his surprise, he was still making fairly good marks, he was asked out by tons of girls who were hoping to increase their popularity, and he heard threats indirectly made to Alexis, since he told them he was already engaged. Thank God that they just thought that he meant that he was taken, not actually engaged.

Practice for the tournament, had gone better than planned. The tournament, which was city wide, was a stepping stone to the regional tournaments. The rules were quite simple. Each team had two tag teams and four single duelists. Jaden thought that Blaze and Flare would go great together since, one: they were sisters, and two: they both used dragon decks. Debbie and S also, to Jaden seemed to be a great team, despite the fact that everyone claimed the two duelists had clashing personalities and decks.

The two tag teams would fight in two different matches where the winners would go on to face the next gauntlets. Basic tiered dueling, with elimination and Swiss rounds. The single duels were more like relays, the teams would pick the order of their teammates. Then the teams would duel, one on one style. Should one duelist's life points hit zero, the next duelist in line would take over, full life points, and keep going until one team would be out of duelists.

"I swear to God! This won't work!" Xander said as he threw his disk on the ground. "These simulations are just too different!"

"We are supposed to be able to adapt to the situation. It will help in the relay duels, where you may have to take over where one duelist clearly has the upper hand," Mr. Clemens explained as he reset the simulation.

"We need to be able to work off other plays, and make up new ones," Jaden said, shuffling his deck from the sidelines.

"We can't lose this, it's too important for us to fail," Sam said, rearranging his deck. Some time ago, he'd mellowed out. Jaden wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad one, but it was similar to Chazz. He figured that going undefeated for six years blew Sam's ego up like a balloon.

"You try taking on this thing! How'd you even get it anyways, Jaden?" Debbie complained.

"An old friend gave it to me," Jaden said.

"It does seem to work though," Blaze admitted.

"I mean, in the last exhibition match, both of our tag teams made it to first and second place. The farthest any team went against the relay team was Xander, and he whipped the floor with them," Ashlee explained.

"See? It's not so bad. Hey, where's S?" Flare asked.

"He said he had something to do," Jaden said, walking up to the duel simulator and shutting it off.

"So we heard you were going to the homecoming dance with some unknown girl. Care to tell us who?" Sam smirked, thinking Jaden was lying.

"She's an old friend of mine, to whom I've become romantically involved with," Jaden said as everyone stared blankly at him.

"Jaden?" Blaze said.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah , why?"

"Those are big words you just said," Xander said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaden asked.

"It means, other than dueling, we didn't think you had a very wide vocabulary," Ashlee laughed.

"Oh… HEY!" he exclaimed as the others laughed.

"I think that is enough for today, now go home and do not forget to practice. We will not be able to since the gym will be setting up for the dance," Mr. Clemens announced.

Jaden left, as typical for him. He went and grabbed some coffee at a nearby café, a treat every once in a while to him. Unusual to him, the place was empty, as if not one had been in it the entire day, except for a two black suits.

"Uh, hey! Can I get a black coffee with two sugars?" Jaden asked, Yubel eyeing the two sitting at the table.

The lady at the counter came back with the coffee, which Jaden paid for. When he was about to leave, however, the two black suits went and blocked the door.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Jaden asked, ready to get into a fighting stance.

"Stand down," a voice said. "He's not the enemy."

"Who are you?" Jaden asked, his eyes beginning to glow.

"There is no need to feel threatened, we are on the same team," a man said, once he came out of the shadows. "My name is Michael Smith, Director of Military Affairs."

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"We're here because we have reason to believe that you are being targeted," Smith explained.

"Targeted?"

"Yes, by the same people who attacked you in Venice."

'Little late there,' Jaden thought.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he continued. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry, but it's not an option," Debbie said, coming out from behind the director.

"So Axel was right," Jaden smirked.

* * *

And Good! Gotta Love them cliffhangers! So tell me what you think! There will be duels coming in the next three to four chapters. Six at most! So stick around for A New Day, A New Challenge!

Transparentchaos signing out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again! I know it's been a while since my last update, and please know that I'm not abandoning my stories! I just decided it was time to upgrade my computer, and I broke it, so I had to rebuild from the ground up. Thanks for hanging in there while I rebuilt and here is the next installment of **A New Day, A New Challenge**!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other copyrighted materials listed in this work.**_

Chapter 14: The Secret is Out!

* * *

Previously:

"Stand down," a voice said. "He's not the enemy."

"Who are you?" Jaden asked, his eyes beginning to glow.

"There is no need to feel threatened, we are on the same team," a man said, once he came out of the shadows. "My name is Michael Smith, Director of Military Affairs."

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"We're here because we have reason to believe that you are being targeted," Smith explained.

"Targeted?"

"Yes, by the same people who attacked you in Venice."

'Little late there,' Jaden thought.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he continued. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry, but it's not an option," Debbie said, coming out from behind the director.

"So Axel was right," Jaden smirked.

* * *

Now (Jaden's POV):

"What do you mean by 'it's not an option'?" I inquired.

"What she means is that, because of your escapades in Europe, you've made a lot of enemies in high places," she explained.

"… And you think that I didn't know that already? I've been attacked and survived on my own for your information!" I said indignantly.

"It would appear so," Mr. Smith said. "In one summer, you inadvertently took down several classified operations single-handedly. Your activities at the Duel Academy also prove your self sufficiency."

"… Uh, English please?" I asked blankly.

"What he means is that you are very busy," Debbie explained with a slight edge in her voice.

"Oh… wait… how do you know about that?" I demanded.

"That's classified," she replied.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a date tonight and I really have to go, so if you could cut to the chase, that'd be great."

"I feel that it would be imperative that a security detail be assigned to you," Mr. Smith said.

"What he means is that he wants to give you bodyguards," Debbie elaborated further, seeing my mouth open.

"That's really nice and all, but I'm fine. Everything is under control," I said while getting up from the seat I'd taken only to slip on the wet floor and fall on my face.

"Considered dangerous by the country's enemies and can't even keep his footing," she sighed, her left hand on her forehead.

"I'm okay…" I moaned before gaining my composure and getting back to my feet.

"Well, look at the time! Gotta go!"

"Hold on one second," Mr. Smith said handing me a generic business card. "If you do change your mind, this is my card."

"Thanks, sir, but no thanks. I'll survive," I declined, opening the door, and walking out.

"You really are popular with everyone," Yubel sighed, materializing next to me on my short trek back to my car.

"I feel like this is only scratching the surface, but there was something that did catch my attention," I said.

"And that is…"

"Did you notice how Debbie and that Mr. Smith guy had the same last name? They might be related."

"Congratulations, genius," she said sarcastically. "While you were being a detective, I found that one of the bodyguards had a similar tattoo to the man that attacked you a month ago. I don't think it will be safe to trust them. Remember, they know about what happened at Duel Academy. That might know about you and Alexis."

"Oh yeah, that too," I said, unlocking the door to my car and getting in.

It didn't take long to get back to my apartment. The drive was fairly smooth, and there was very little traffic. When I got back, Jesse was cooking. What? I wouldn't know. But from how it smelled, it was some odd Scandinavian dish. I was semi-relieved that I wanted had a date tonight, because honestly, I wasn't feeling very adventurous today. Then again, 'Lex said that she had the entire night planned out.

"Heya, buddy!" he greeted when he noticed me.

"Hey."

"Why'd you come home so late?" he asked.

"What are you? My mother?" I snapped.

"What? No, no. Just a worried friend. What's gotten you in such a bad mood?"

"Nothing, sorry. I was just confronted by some "agent" guys," I said, making air quotes around the word agent.

"And how'd that go?"

"They wanted to give me bodyguards, but Yubel said that those guys were bad news."

"Oh."

"Well, gotta get ready for tonight."

"Say hi to Alexis for me!"

"Will do," I said, walking into my room and shedding my shirt.

I was looking through my closet, trying to find something to wear. It had to be clean, at least. Red caught the corner of my eye. I looked, and there it was, just hanging, as if a neglected rag. My Slifer jacket. I grabbed the jacket then went to my drawer and grabbed one of my few black, high-neck T-shirts and my dark blue skinny jeans. Donning my old uniform, I felt as though I could take on the world again, and survive. It gave me memories, both good and bad.

"It's nice to see you back in your uniform," Professor Banner said, materializing from the yellow orb that he'd taken form as while stowed in Pharaoh.

"You think so?"

"Yes, it reminds me of your journey at Duel Academy. Your journey to grow and mature. As you grew older and more mature, that uniform changed with it."

"I never thought about it that way," I admitted, putting a finger to my chin.

"I see it as a sign of your growth."

"Hey, thanks, teach! I promise you! I'll make you proud," I said, walking out the door, twirling my keys on one finger and holstering my deck with my free hand.

I could have sworn that I'd heard him say, "You already have."

When I came out, I saw Jesse sitting at the table, eating and examining my half-dismantled duel disk.

"You know, I thought hell would have frozen over before you had a girlfriend," he said.

"Oh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You didn't seem like the kind of guy that was actually ready for anything remotely close to a relationship," he laughed.

"Well, haha. Look who's sitting alone and who's going out," I laughed too.

"Well, you gotta go before you're late!"

"Alright! See ya!"

I ran to the elevator and was about to jam the button when the elevator bell dinged. I stopped and looked, surprised to see 'Lex standing inside.

"'Lex? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had a feeling you'd be late, so I decided that I'd come to meet you," she smirked.

"Am I that bad with time?" I sighed.

"It could be worse," she shrugged as she stepped out in front of me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she held up two tickets that I had to lean in closer to get a good look.

"Wait, these are tickets to Sy's duel! How'd you get these?"

"Well, Syrus called me and asked if I wanted to go. I said yes. He asked me if you wanted to go, and I told him that I'd hold your ticket," she told me.

"Cool! They're backstage too!"

"Well, yeah! I'm really excited! I can't wait to see it."

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, punching my fist into the air.

The stadium the duel was being held at wasn't far, so we walked, hand in hand. It was fun! We pointed acted like tourists all over again, pointing at some of the stores and some of the street vendors and laughing and chatting about our days. I decided to leave the part about the agents out.

When we arrived, the arena was already filling up, but since we had passes, we went through the back and found Sy's dressing room, where he was sitting and talking strategy with Zane.

"Hello? Is it okay to come in?" I asked while knocking on the door.

"Jaden? I can't believe you came!" he exclaimed in his high pitched voice. "How's it going Alexis?"

"I'm well. Hello, Zane," she said.

"Alexis. Jaden," he said in his typical Zane-like manner.

"We just wanted to wish you luck out there tonight," I said.

"We're rooting for you!" Alexis added.

"Who's your opponent anyways?" I asked.

"I think I'm dueling someone from Europe. He claims that he can beat me to recover his ten loss streak. I can't remember his name, though," Syrus admitted.

"We're going to go to our seats. Again, good luck out there!" Alexis said.

(Third POV:)

"Mr. Sharp, your deck is ready," a short woman, with a light French accent said.

"Thank you," he replied in an equally light accent. 'With this new deck, I can't lose. And this rookie shrimp is the perfect way for me to make my comeback as I learn how to use the deck.'

_5 minutes later…_

"Welcome everyone! We have a special treat for you today! We have one of the great veterans on the Pro Circuit here today, Mr. Sharp!" the MC said, as a spotlight landed on a raven-haired man in a lustrous white suit.

"And on this side, we have one of the busiest rookies today! Syrus Truesdale!" the MC continued, the spotlight landing on Syrus, dressed in the Obelisk blue uniform.

"Now," the referee warned. "I want a clean duel, no cheating. Shuffle each other's decks."

The two duelists walked up to each other and shuffled the decks before stepping back, readying their disks.

"DUEL!" they yelled.

Syrus (4000)/Mr. Sharp (4000)

"I'll go! Draw! I'll start by summoning Steamroid in attack mode!" Syrus said as he placed his card on the disk. A gray locomotive appeared standing on its back two wheels. It looked like something from a kid's television show. "And I'll set two cards facedown to end my turn!"

"Typical of a child. Draw!" Sharp sneered.

"I'll start by playing the Shining Angel, attack mode!" he said, a male angel with feathery wings appearing behind. "And I'll end."

Syrus (4000/3 cards in hand)/Sharp (4000/5 cards in hand)

"Draw! I activate the Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards! Next, I'll play the Cyber Dragon Zwei! Attack mode!" he said as a metallic dragon with 1500 attack points appeared. "Now I'll attack Shining Angel with it! Cyber Dragon Zwei! Evolution Burst 2.0!"

"Ergghh," Sharp mumbled as he sent his card to the grave. "I activate the effect of Shining Angel! When He's destroyed by battle, I can special summon one Fairy-type monster with 1500 or less attack points in attack position! I chose Marshmallon!"

A puff of white with a cute face appeared with 300 attack points.

"Fine, I'll attack your monster with my Steamroid! And when he attacks, he gains 500 attack points!"

"What?"

"Attack!"

"GAHHH!" Sharp moaned as his life points dropped by half.

"Oh! It looks like Truesdale is wasting no time! He just took oout half of Mr. Sharp's points!"

"I'll end with one more face down," Syrus said.

"Yeah! Go Sy!" Jaden yelled from the sidelines.

"Draw! First, I'll switch Marshmallon to defense, so that you can't deal me any more damage. Then, I'll play the spell card. Messenger of Peace! Then I'll activate two of my Dian Keto the Cure Master! Then I'll activate the spell card Final Countdown! In twenty turns, starting now, you lose," he smirked as his life points rose 2000 points, then fell 2000 points again. "And I'll end with one facedown."

"Crap," Syrus muttered.

"This isn't good," Zane said as he took a seat next to Alexis.

"What do you mean it isn't good?" she asked.

"Syrus is locked down. He cannot attack, nor can he deal damage to his opponent. With the power of his deck, he will not be able to get over this, unless he can draw the right cards in time," Zane explained.

"C'mon! This is Syrus! He'll find a way," Jaden cheered.

"Let's hope so," Zane said returning his attention to the duel.

Syrus (4000/3 cards in hand)/Sharp (2000/2 cards in hand) Turn count: 1

"My turn! Draw!" Syrus yelled. 'Damn'

"I pass."

"Ha! Your destruction is eminent! Draw! First, as a cost for Messenger of Peace, I pay 100 life points to keep it in play. Then, I'll activate my facedown! Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for three turns!"

Syrus (4000/4 cards in hand)/ Sharp (1900/3 cards in hand) Turn count: 3

The duel went on in a stalemate, with Syrus unable to do anything for the next thirteen turns and his opponents defense was solidified.

Syrus (4000/6 cards in hand/ 3 Monsters (Steamroid, Cyber Dragon Zwei, CyberDark Dragon, no facedowns)/ Sharp (400 (due to cost of Messenger of Peace)/6 cards in hand/ Marshmallon, Spirit Reaper, Messenger of Peace, Gravity Bind, Wave Motion Cannon (3 counters)) Turn count: 16

"I have to do something, or I'll lose," Syrus said to himself.

"It seems that Mr. Sharp has Truesdale in a bind! How will he get out of this one? When the counters on Wave Motion Cannon reach four, Sharp can remove the card and clear all of his life points. It seems like the end for our rookie," the MC said, building up the suspense.

"I gotta try! I gotta! For Zane! For Jaden! Draw!" he yelled, dramatically pulling the card out of his disk.

"Yes! I got it! First, I'll activate the spell card Heavy Storm!"

"What? No way!"

"Yes way! Now, with your spells and traps gone, I can activate the spell card Power Bond! I'll fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand to play the Cyber End Dragon!" he yelled triumphantly.

"But the drawback to the Power Bond is that, since it double the attack of the summoned monster, you take damage equal to its original attack! Your brother tried that on me and lost!" he laughed. "And since you can't hit my life points, you lose!"

"I remember that duel. Cyber End Dragon didn't stay on the field long enough to attack, but now, I'll be the end! Cyber End Dragon, attack Marshmallon! Apocalyptic Evolution Burst!"

"Don't you see? You're wasting your attack! It won't deal me damage!"

"Actually, Cyber End Dragon deals piercing damage to monsters in defense position! That means that it's game over for you!"

"NO!" Sharp yelled as his life points dropped to zero.

"And an amazingly unexpected victory from Syrus Truesdale!" the MC exclaimed, as excited as the rest of the crowd.

"YEAH! GO SY!" Jaden and Alexis cheered as Zane simply smiled.

"No, No, It can't be. I paid top dollar for this deck," Sharp cried as he left the stage, head hung in defeat.

Backstage, the former Academy pupils were celebrating the victory, resolving to go out to dinner after the strenuous interviews.

"That was amazing, Sy! Now I'm pumped to duel!" Jaden laughed as they made their way to a Mexican restaurant.

They got a seat next to a group of girls that seemed to notice Jaden. When the Academy group sat down, Jaden gave Alexis a kiss, seemingly sending one of the girls over the edge. She marched right up to the table and slapped Jaden in the face.

"Judai! I can't believe you'd cheat on me!" she exclaimed.

* * *

And that's a wrap! As for the new characters, I want to explore more on Alexis reactions in different aspects of her relationship with Jaden. Again, thank you for all your patience as I fixed my computer and don't forget to review!

Transparentchaos signing out!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all! Welcome back! It's been a little difficult to write this chapter, but I finally have it! Thanks for all the reviews and comments that you guys left, it makes me feel great as a writer. So, without further ado, I introduce the newest chapter of **A New Day, A New Challenge**_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other copyrighted materials mentioned in this story.**_

Chapter 15: Lucky Me…

* * *

Previously:

"That was amazing, Sy! Now I'm pumped to duel!" Jaden laughed as they made their way to a Mexican restaurant.

They got a seat next to a group of girls that seemed to notice Jaden. When the Academy group sat down, Jaden gave Alexis a kiss, seemingly sending one of the girls over the edge. She marched right up to the table and slapped Jaden in the face.

"Judai! I can't believe you'd cheat on me!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Now (Alexis's POV):

'Jaden's cheating on someone? I'm the other person?' I thought, completely and utterly shocked and confused. I couldn't take it in. It wouldn't process. 'Jaden's been cheating, and I'm the third person,' I kept thinking. Syrus and Zane seemed just as shocked. Jaden, on the otherhand, seemed didn't seem shocked or confused. He seemed caught off guard and somewhat angry.

"Jaden? What is she talking about?" I asked. "What does she mean? Are you cheating on her?"

He didn't seem to listen. It seemed as though he was too busy trying to process his predicament when something in his mind seemed to click. "How many times have I told you NOT to call me that?" he yelled, getting up from his seat.

It was then that I decided to take a look at the girl. She was older, that was for sure. By how much? I wasn't sure, but I would guess one or two years. She was my height with bright blue eyes and also blonde, but the shade was much more brilliant. Her skin was fairly dark, I was guessing from a tan. Her full, red lips complemented the maroon business blouse that she was wearing. "But Judai-chan, you said you would be with me forever!" she said, making sure to look directly at me.

"Don't call me that!" he said again.

"Judai-chan," she repeated.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Zane asked, trying and failing to understand the situation.

"You know what? If you don't tell me what's going on here, it's over between us!" I demanded of Jaden. He looked afraid now. It took him a little while to form his thought, something that was rare of a person who spoke before thinking.

"'Lex, I… Um… Look… It was like this… No, no that's not right," he stuttered. This other girl looked angrily at him and continued for him.

"He promised me he would be with me forever, that he'd…" before she burst out in fits of laughter. "Oh my god, I can't do this."

"Do what?" Syrus asked, a little uneasy about the change in the mystery girl's mood.

"I'm sorry Judai-chan, I couldn't help it!" she continued laughing.

"Okay, what's going on here? Why are you calling him Judai-chan?" I asked, trying to controll myself. This girl was toying with us! And I wouldn't have minded rearranging her face. Wait, did I just think that?

"You never told them about me? I'm hurt," the girl said, putting her hands to her chest in mock distress.

"No, because it would complicate a lot of things, especially since you do this to every girlfriend that I have!" he glared.

"What do you mean every girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Uh-oh… I said that out loud, didn't I?" he asked, looking at Zane and Syrus.

"You knew about this?" I demanded. It was the first time I think I'd ever seen Zane flinch.

"We don't…" the Truesdale brothers began simulaneously.

"Don't drag them into this Judai-chan!" the girl scolded. "Hasn't your mother taught you better?"

"I'm not!" Jud- er- Jaden yelled.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to answer my question before I walk out of here," I said in a low, venomous voice, sending shivers down my own spine.

"Heh heh, 'Lex, I… uh…"

"I'm Alice. I was his neighbor," the girl cut in. "I used to watch little Judai-chan while his parents were at work. I grew up as his big sister. I guess he's not so little any more." She turned her attention to Jaden. "You know, I've noticed that every girl you've gone out with was taller than you by at least an inch."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, anger somewhat subsiding and slowly turning into curiousity.

"Well how about we go and talk over coffee or something? Since your friends are here, I can tell you're whole life story," she smirked. "And your mom told me that you had a place around here! It makes it better for me!"

"Oh dear god no," he muttered.

"That sounds like a great idea," I said to him, leaving little room for argument. "Are you guys coming?" I asked Zane and Syrus.

"The word girlfriends has intrigued me," Zane smirked.

"Why me?" Jaden whined.

"I'm interested too! Jaden never really talked about home at Duel Academy," Syrus said.

"Then it's set, just let me tell my friends I'm leaving," she smiled, bouncing off to her original table.

We arrived at Jaden's apartment in complete silence. Jaden had been trying to talk to me the whole walk, but I wasn't in the mood. Jesse seemed surprised with the unexpected guests, but shrugged it off and found out the whole story. Now we were sitting in Jaden's living room. He was sitting next to me, trying to coax some sort of reaction stating that I wasn't mad at him. I wasn't mad it him, anymore at least, but I was somewhat hurt that he kept his past from me and was eager to find out.

"Well first, let me set some ground rules," the girl began. "The redder Judai-chan…"

"Don't call me that!" he interrupted indignantly.

"The redder Judai-chan becomes," she continued, putting emphasis on the Judai, "the better the story. And questions will be answered after the story."

"Why me?" he asked no one in particular.

"Because I like embarrasing you!" she smiled. "Anyways, my name is Alice. I'm twenty years old, and I was Judai-chan's baby-sitter/neighbor/big sister since he was six? Seven? I used to watch him when his mom and dad were at work and we would play all the time."

I was the first to ask a question. "Why do you call him Judai-chan?"

"Oh! I call him Judai-chan because his mother always does. It's like his baby name and it makes him feel undignified, but the pout he makes is sooo cute," she cooed. He grunted, showing his contempt.

We all looked at Jaden's face. I personally found it funny. His bottom lip was sticking out. He had his arms crossed, and he had closed his eyes and turned the other way. It was hard for me to believe that he'd gone all tough guy half way through the year, with his new makeover.

"You said something about girlfriends earlier?" Syrus asked. Jesse seemed to choke on his soda because he coughed and hacked, hitting his chest a few times, trying to catch his breath.

"Girlfriends? With an "s"? How's that possible? Until I met Alexis, I thought he'd be celibate for the rest of his life," he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaden asked, slightly offended.

"He means that…" Alice began.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Yes, he had quite a few. I remember this one girl when he was in the sixth grade. She was red-headed, quite pushy. Very cute. Judai was enamoured by her. They would talk day and night. He was sent to detention for it a few times too. His mom and I caught them making out in a closet," she laughed. Jaden was as crimson as his jacket as everyone laughed. I was pretty sure I was laughing fakely."I remember another time right before Jaden went off to Duel Academy and I went to college. He was dating this blonde and she stalked him constantly. She followed him around and all that. He couldn't even talk to another girl without her getting jealous! Then there was another time when three girls tried to go out with him at the same time. Poor guy was swamped with them trying to get his attention!"

"You were really busy, eh?" Jesse laughed as Jaden stood up and walked to his balcony. I followed. I didn't know why, but at the same time, I did. I wanted questions answered, but at the same time, I was afraid of the answers.

"Look, I'm sorry if you're mad at me, but I've never cheated on you. I would never do that to anyone," he said as he looked out at the skyline.

"You're too loyal," I replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"A little. I'm hurt that you don't trust me enough to tell me about you. I have to hear about it from another person. And not in the most- er- enjoyable way."

"I was going to tell you."

"When? You're so secretive! It got worse after the Incident in the Other Dimension! Bad things have to happen before you tell the truth!" I could feel tears welling in my eyes. "If this is going to work between us, you have to trust me enough to tell me the truth! I have as much a right to know about my boyfriend as he does about me!"

He sighed. "Look, I know. And I'm sorry. I have a lot of baggage and I don't want you to be held down by it in case it doesn't work. I've made promises. Promises that I couldn't keep. Promises to protect you, and Syrus, and Jesse, and Zane, and everyone else! I let you guys die. My past is full of broken promises, and I don't want that between us. I want us to be sure of each other. You're more important than everything here. I'd give it all up for you. I can't have my past weighing us down."

"But don't you see? Your past will come back to haunt you! It's already done that twice! If you told me, you wouldn't have had to deal with it alone!" I yelled. I could hear laughter on the other side of the doors, completely opposite of what was happening here.

"But…"

"No buts. There can't be secrets or we'll both get hurt," I continued.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you," he sighed. "But I'm begging you, can you please show me some sign that you're not still mad at me?"

"It'll be my pleasure," I smiled giving him a hug.

"Not what I was expecting, but good enough," he laughed.

"And what were you expecting? Huh big guy?" I smirked back

"Nu-uh! I'm not telling," he taunted playfully.

"Please?"

"Nope!"

"I'll break up with you."

"No you won't. I'm to irresistible."

"Please, Syrus is more irresistible than you."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses."

"Very funny. Anyways…"

"Anyways what?"

"There's a dance coming up soon. I think it's called a homecoming dance. I do need a date, so I thought I'd ask my girlfriend, otherwise I might get killed by a mob of fangirls when they find out I don't have a date," he said, rolling his eyes playfully.

"I'd love to. And you're not as romanically oblivious as I thought you were," I laughed.

"For some reason, it only happens around you," he laughed. I yawned.

"Late night partying last night?"

"Very funny. No, just the usual. Lots of work."

"Would you like me to bring you home?" he asked.

"That would be nice," I answered as innocently as possible.

"Well then m'lady, your chariot awaits," he said, opening the door for me.

"Thank you, kind sir."

He decided to drive me back to the dorm room. We spent a few minutes talking and walking to my building. He even walked me to my door. I invited him in. Jessie was asleep already, which I found surprising. Jaden sat down on my bed, deep in thought, so I decided to wait for him to say whatever was on his mind, if it was anything at all.

"Hey 'Lex?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you still think of us as fiancés?"

"What?" I sputtered, caught completely off guard. I'd completely forgotten about that. His retention was amazing, to remember such a trivial event in our first year.

"Are we still, you know, fiancés? I know what it means, I just wanted to see how you'd react. You did say 'It means friends, at least for now, big guy,'" he elaborated.

"You're wondering if I think of us as engaged?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, if we are, that means I have to marry you some day," he laughed.

"Hah, yeah. I guess so," I laughed.

"So I was thinking. When the time is right, and when we're both ready, I'll propose to you properly. It's kinda tacky if our engagement was based on some bet," he said, pulling me down onto his lap. I was breathless. When did he become so romantic? He pulled me into a kiss. "I think I should go and let you get some sleep."

"Yeah," I replied, completely at a loss for words.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow so we can go get some clothes for the dance," he said before leaving.

"Until then," I sighed.

"You know, he really is a keeper. You should tie that Romeo down before he gets away," Jessie said.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you and he consider yourselves engaged to each other over a bet, and yet are still willing to go through with it," she said, turning over and propping her head on her arm.

"I know it sounds…"

"Romantic. It's like some romance story. Don't worry. I'm behind you every step of the way," she laughed.

"Thanks," I smiled, walking into the bathroom with my night clothes.

I sighed. 'You really do make me crazy Jaden. No matter what you do, you always come back and everything will be fine. Somehow, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

And cut! I know it's cliché and I'm sorry. But the story is about Jaden and Alexis and their relationship in all of Jaden's trials in his quest to protect the world and keep it in balance. Please review and thanks for reading! I'm working on the next chapter as you read this. Until then,

Transparentchaos signing out!


	16. Chapter 16

Good day everyone! Today is the official start of my Spring Break and I thought I would use this time to post this chapter! (I got my wisdom teeth removed and it hurts like hell…) Anyways, thanks again for the reviews and likes to my story; and here is the latest chapter of **A New Day, A New Challenge****. **Also, does anyone else find the ending of the GX anime somewhat unsatisfying? Like it's just alluding to Judai's/Jaden's next adventure in a season 5? For the dub fans, we only got to season 3, so it's the one after he duels Yugi, not the end of the Incident from the Other Dimension.

I also recieved some questions about appearances from the other Yu-Gi-Oh series. I have to apologize. I don't wish to have them in the story, not that I don't like them, but they just don't fit. There will be elements and allusions from the other series though, if it's any consolation.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any other copyrighted materials in this story.**_

Chapter 16: Shopping!

* * *

Previously:

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you and he consider yourselves engaged to each other over a bet, and yet are still willing to go through with it," she said, turning over and propping her head on her arm.

"I know it sounds…"

"Romantic. It's like some romance story. Don't worry. I'm behind you every step of the way," she laughed.

"Thanks," I smiled, walking into the bathroom with my night clothes.

I sighed. 'You really do make me crazy Jaden. No matter what you do, you always come back and everything will be fine. Somehow, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Now (Alexis's POV):

I woke up with a sigh and a groan. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the sun starting to peek through the shades of my room. I'd been having a nice dream. I couldn't remember what, but it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I turned over so that my back was facing the sun, gathering my sheets under me as I did. I was usually an early riser, but I was too comfortable in my bed.

"Hello! Sleeping beauty!" Jessie shouted as she barged into the room, full dressed and ready to take on the world. "I brought breakfast! Some donuts and coffee for me and a muffin and herbal tea for you! You owe me ten bucks by the way."

"SHHH!" I groaned, covering my head with the sheets. "Why are you up? I'm usually up before you!"

"I never thought I'd see the day when I was the one awake and you were the one still in bed," a someone laughed. "I mean, it was usually the other way around!"

"Jaden?" I exclaimed, shooting to an upright position. He was still wearing his Slifer uniform, right down to the red and black boots, or maybe it was another set.

"You look cute when you sleep," he mocked, putting a finger to his chin.

"How long were you here? And why are you here? Its-" I took a look at the clock, "six in the morning!"

"Not enough beauty sleep?" he mumbled to Jessie. She giggled a little as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Hey! I heard that!" I pouted.

"I guess I'll just have this muffin then. Blueberry is my favorite," he smirked, taking a bite out of it. I smirked and lunged at him, grabbing the muffin.

"Hey! I was eating that!" he cried indignantly.

"Nu-uh!" I laughed, sticking out my tongue. "It was mine in the first place!"

"Well good morning," he smiled, pulling me to him.

"Uh, Jaden," I said, blushing at his display of public affection.

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to get dressed," I laughed as his eyes widened and his face turned pink.

"I'll… uh… step outside," he stuttered, getting up.

"Looks like lover boy wants to go further," Jessie joked, making Jaden turn redder than he already was.

"How'd he get in here in the first place?" I asked as I watched the door close behind him.

"Simple, I let him in. He came about a half hour ago," Jessie shrugged, taking a sip of coffee.

"Why was he here so early?" I asked confused. I knew Jaden well enough to know that he wasn't an early riser for anything but food. And food was even pushing it.

"He didn't say. At least I don't think," she said.

It was odd for him, but if he was here, and the world wasn't in peril, I wouldn't question it. As long as he was here, I was happy. It took me less than a few minutes to get dressed, and I was out of the room, food in hand. Jaden was standing against the wall opposite my door, arms crossed, eyes closed when he noticed the door and smiled.

"Took you long enough," he joked.

"Says the guy who fell asleep on the toilet," I shot back.

"Hey! That happened once! And I was beat!" he defended.

"That still doesn't give you an excuse!" I laughed.

"You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?" he sighed shaking his head.

"Nope, Judai-chan," I continued.

"Hey!" he laughed, grabbing my arm and pulling me his embrace.

"Why are you up anyways? You don't wake up for anything."

"You can thank Yubel for that," he mumbled.

"Yubel woke you up? How?"

"Let's just say cold showers aren't the best thing to wake up to."

"Cold showers?"

"It's a long story," he sighed.

"Well as long as you're here," I sighed nuzzling into his chest. "Speaking of you being here… Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Nope, I'm skipping today," he smiled.

"But you'll miss your important classes!" I exclaimed.

"I'm only missing math, science, language, and history! It's not like their important classes," he explained.

I blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. He was serious. "Alright big guy, you're going, no arguing," I directed.

"But," he pleaded, giving me the wide-eyed pleading expression.

"No buts!" I glared.

"Okay, okay! No wonder Atticus is scared of you," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, dear!"

_A Few Hours Later… (Third POV):_

A few of the students in a certain chemistry class could hear light snores coming from a desk in the back. Its occupant was currently in dreamland. Many were amazed by his uncanny luck, or maybe preexisting knowledge since he was passing the class without being conscious for even a second.

"Mr. Yuki!" a short, fat woman with black-rimmed glasses said. "Mr. Yuki!" No response, unless one would count a small snort and shuffling as one.

"Jaden!" Sara whispered, shoving the brunette duelist lightly. "Jaden, wake up! The teacher is calling you!"

"Huh?" he replied unintelligently, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Mr. Yuki!" the teacher repeated angrily.

"Yes, dear!" he replied somewhat sarcastically, his head shooting off the desk. His unexpected response elicited a slight snicker from some of the other students in the room.

"If I catch you sleeping one more time in this class, I'll send you to detention faster than you can blink," she warned. "Now can you please explain…"

It had become a blur. There hadn't been any sign of anything in the past month of what he was looking for. He was thinking that he was coming to a dead end, that he might've been chasing a ghost that had decided that he wasn't worth the effort. He had answered the question half-heartedly and went back to his thoughts.

"Something will come up, or someone would have told us," Yubel reassured him, making him jump slightly at the unexpected interruption.

"Kuri-Kuri!"Winged Kuriboh agreed.

"I know guys, but still, I'm worried about their next move. It worries me that I don't know it. I've spent more time researching, profiling, and searching for any clues, but everything comes up dead," he whispered.

"We just have to keep at it. Something will come up," Yubel said.

"And whatever it is, I hope we're prepared," Jaden sighed.

"Hey, Jaden?" Sara said, gaining the said boy's attention.

"Hm?"

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, looking at him oddly.

"Huh? Oh! I'm just making a mental note of what I have to do later," he laughed sheepishly. It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Busy, huh?" she giggled.

"You have no idea," he half-joked.

The rest of the class and his school day was a blur. A lot of it was spent avoiding his female piers and some of his male ones about the dance. The thought of the male ones made him shudder a bit. All of the clubs were setting up for something. Booths, games, shops, and other attractions were being erected for the carnival before the dance. It made Jaden wonder if he should have joined a club, but he shrugged as he left. The Slifer hero was anxious to spend the rest of his day with Alexis.

"Honey! I'm home!" he shouted as he opened the door, watching as Pharaoh jumped from his position on the table and landed with his back arched, hissing.

"Welcome home, sweetie," Jesse joked as he walked over. "Would you like me to take your jacket?"

"No thanks," Jaden laughed. "I gotta go get 'Lex, but I wanted to get a snack first."

"Uhh…" Jesse said unintelligently.

"Were you saying something?" Jaden asked, putting his books down next to his old Battle City –styled duel disk.

"Yeah…" he began. "About that… You know how Syrus and Zane and that girl was here last night?"

"Yeah," Jaden said, feeling unsure of what was yet to come.

"Well, I thought I'd teach Syrus how to cook since Zane looked green when Syrus suggested making food," Jesse explained.

"Well that's good. How'd it go?" he asked.

"He, er, burned all your edible food," Jesse sighed.

"Wait, what?"

"It had become a health hazard, toxic waste so to speak."

"Wow, and I thought 'Lex's cooking was bad," Jaden mused, looking up at the ceiling.

"You did now?" the said girl interrupted.

"Oh sh-," he said, turning, frozen in place. "I didn't mean that! Jesse made me say that! I love your cooking!"

"HEY! Don't bring me into this!" Jesse said, flinching.

She walked up to him, hand raised. Jaden was frozen in his spot, not sure what to do. He'd seen when someone crossed his girlfriend's wrath, and they usually ended up in a coma. She was a few inches from him when her arms fell around his neck. He was completely surprised; she'd burst into giggles.

"You should have just told me!" she choked out, still filled with giggles.

"But… I… I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Jaden stuttered. Jesse was stuffing his fist in his mouth to prevent himself from bursting into laughter.

"I know I'm not a five star chef," she explained. "I gave Atticus food poisoning when we were at Duel Academy."

"Now that that's settled, shall we go? I want to get an early start since you take forever to choose getups," he smirked.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" she huffed.

"Remember when we went to the beach? It took you an **hour** to pick a swim suit," he reminded her.

"But it seemed like it was worth it to you," Jesse stated.

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't take your eyes off her! And you almost drowned in the ocean! Then came you saying her name at least three times a night for three weeks."

"I thought I told you to keep that quiet!" Jaden hissed.

"It looks like oblivious Jaden was having not-so-innocent dreams about little old me, no?" Alexis smirked, pecking the brunette on the cheek.

He blushed. Jesse just had to reveal that tad bit of information. "I swear I'll get you back for that," he muttered.

"Well, Jay. Let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Who knew? Alexis is into shopping," Jesse mused as the couple walked out the door.

"I'm not paying for your dress!" he heard Jaden shout from down the hall.

_A few hours and twenty-five stores later…_

To say that Jaden was bored was an understatement. He'd been in three men's formal attire stores and found his clothes. It was simple enough. He'd picked out some black slacks, a black sports coat and a light grey, pressed, button up shirt. Some he'd keep his Slifer shoes and drop the tie. Alexis was a different story. Jaden never thought she was even close to this girly. It had taken his about a half an hour to find his size. It took her half an hour to find the right colour.

"Seriously, she's been in the dressing rooms for, what? A year?" he muttered to himself.

"Actually, she's been in there for one hour, six minutes, and thirty-nine seconds," Yubel stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Are you seriously counting down to the seconds?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I'm counting the molecules of air," she replied.

"Okaay," Alexis called out. "How does this one look?" She was wearing a dark blue, sparkly dress (for lack of a better description) and ended at her mid-thigh. It was fairly lose, and strapless. Jaden thought it looked nice, especially with her black high heels.

"Really? I thought it made me look a little fat," she said, examining herself in the mirror. She could see the panic in his eyes and she smirked inwardly. He was being a good sport, but she could tell that the hyper-active boy was nearing the end of his rope. His eyes had widened and he looked like he was about to groan but restrained himself. "Don't worry, I only have these five dresses left, then it's on to shoes!" she cheered.

"Oh dear god no," she heard him mutter.

"Relax, big guy! I was only kidding!" she smiled. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he exclaimed, rushing up to her and kissing her repeatedly on the lips.

"Hey, Jay," she said, craning her neck over the boy who was trying to smother her with his gratitude. "Why are those people staring at us?"

He turned around and looked. His eyes widened. "Just my luck."

* * *

And that's it! Now I know some people might not agree with me, but Alexis/ Asuka, whichever tickles your fancy, is a girl and I figure she'd still do girlish things, even if she's not as feminine. I also thought the previous chapters were a little serious, so I thought I'd lighten the mood, like a calm before the storm sort of thing.

And has anyone seen episode 162 of the series? It kinda solidifies the Fianceshipping theme and disenfranchises the other Jaden/Judaix and Alexis/Asukax pairings. That's just my opinion though, and the fourth season, which sadly, America never officially got, was the best season of GX and probably the best of the Yu-Gi-Oh universe. Again opinion!

Please review! It tells me how you guys like it! Until next time-

Transparentchaos signing out!


	17. Chapter 17

Sup, everyone! Sorry for the late update, I was starting to get summer weather where I'm from and I kept forgetting to update the story! Thank you all for your support and reviews from the last chapter. Since I don't have much to say, I think I'll just start with the chapter, so without further ado, here's Chapter 17 of **A New Day, A New Challenge**!

Chapter 17: (I'm Drawing a Blank Here)

* * *

Previously (Third POV):

"Hey, Jay," she said, craning her neck over the boy who was trying to smother her with his gratitude. "Why are those people staring at us?"

He turned around and looked. His eyes widened. "Just my luck."

* * *

Now (Third POV):

"C'mon let's go, 'Lex," he said quickly, grabbing the said blonde by the arm.

"Wai- Hold on! What are we- Woah!" she exclaimed as she was jerked toward the door. "Can I pay for this at least?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry!" he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my god! That's Jaden! Is that his girlfriend? She looks so old!" a group of girls whispered amongst each other.

"Poor Jaden, always in the wrong place at the wrong time," Yubel giggled. Although Jaden wouldn't say it out loud, he found it almost creepy how girlish it was.

"Kuri! Kuri!" his Winged Kuriboh chirped happily, nudging its master.

"I'm so glad Alexis can't see or hear you," he glared. "Do you always have to make fun of me when I'm in an unfortunate situation?"

"Of course, Jaden," Yubel mocked. "We wouldn't be your family if we didn't, now would we?"

"Kuri!" the Kuriboh chirped again.

"I hate you guys," he muttered.

"Hey, Jay! You wanted to get out of here, let's go!" Alexis called, knocking Jaden out of his trance.

"Oh my God! Jaden, is that you?" A preppy voice called, gaining the attention of both Jaden and Alexis.

"Too late," Yubel smirked.

"Um, do I know you?" the brunette Slifer asked unintelligently.

"No, but is that your girlfriend?" another girl from a group asked as they approached.

"Wait, can you answer my question first?" he interrupted.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Alexis asked, cutely poking Jaden on the shoulder.

"That's what I want to know," he whispered to her.

"Eww," a third girl whined. "She even sounds old!"

"Excuse me?" Alexis exclaimed, offended.

"Yeeaah," Jaden drawled. "I'd love to stay and chat, but, hey 'Lex, didn't you say you wanted to get some shoes to go with your dress?"

"I thought you were smothering me 'cause you wanted to leave?" she replied turning to him.

"Well, I lied so that I could be really, really close to you. C'mon let's go," he rushed, grabbing her by the arm for a second time and rushing out the store with her in tow.

"See you at school! And if you're single, you know who to call!" one of the girls called suggestively, winking at Jaden.

"Hey! Why you? He'd obviously pick me!" another shouted.

"No! He'd pick me!" a third exclaimed. The argument turned into a fight of snarling, yelling fangirls.

Jaden sighed in relief when he felt that he was far enough. When he thought he was in the clear, he looked over his shoulder to cute, but irritated hazel eyes. "Um, I can explain?" he laughed again, stepping back a foot.

"Please do," she said with a small glare.

"Do you remember when I told you about that fan club that formed after I became a professional dueling phantom," he asked.

"But I thought it was a ton of duelists, not fangirls," she smiled. "Why did I think that I'd be able to date you AND keep my sanity?"

"That… doesn't sound like a good thing," he said, cautiously. "But yeah, I got the fangirls too."

"I can't believe they're our age! They sound so shallow! I'm not old! I should go back and…"

"Hey 'Lex?"

"Just who do they think they're talking to?'

"'Lex?"

"I'm should go and give them a piece of my mind."

"'LEX!"

"Did you say something, Jay?" she blinked, turning her attention to him.

"You've got some evil on your face," he said, taking three more steps away from her.

"You want to help me pick out shoes for my dress? You really are full of surprises!" she exclaimed, running to the said boy and hugging him.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking to his right and seeing rows and rows of women's shoes. "This really is my luck."

"Can't catch a break, eh lover boy?" Yubel laughed.

"Shut up."

After another seemingly unending session of shopping and hundreds of thousands of pairs of shoes, Jaden sighed for the millionth time. Alexis could really switch personalities quickly. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, but resolving he would try as hard as possible to stay on her good side.

"So how are these ones?" she asked, modeling red flats.

"They look great!" he said, feigning interest, believing that he was doing a good job.

"You don't like them!" she pouted while turning around and smirking, removing the shoes and placing them back in the box.

"Now I know why dad hated going to the mall," he muttered, making Alexis's smirk grow wider.

"You know, I think I'll just get these three!" she declared, picking up the first three pairs of shoes she'd noticed when they'd entered the store.

He sighed. If the past few days had been any indicator, he was treading deep water; and if he valued his life, he'd just go with it. Alexis, on the other hand, had figured out why her usually hyper boyfriend was being submissive and had decided to milk it for all it was worth (in good fun of course) and dragged him back and forth across the mall. Jaden, while holding her countless bags, had finally convinced Alexis to leave when an explosion rocked the building. Without any hesitation, the Silfer hero rocketed toward the origin point, against a sea of frightened people, fighting his way until he found his target.

A hooded figure stood in the middle of the devastation. The initial damage had been much more than intended, but it got its point across all the same. The intended target was in sight and that was all that mattered. At least no one got hurt.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Jaden hollered at the figure.

"…" It didn't even make a sound, instead, it held up a duel disk and inserted its deck into the slot.

"Very well, then. Duel!" he yelled, engaging his own duel disk.

(Jaden (4000)/? (4000))

The figure went first, drawing a card. Without hesitation, it placed two cards face down, one in the monster zone and another in the spell zone before signaling the end of his turn.

"My turn! Draw!" Jaden said, taking the card from his deck. "I'll start with the spell, E-Emergency Call! This allows me to add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand! Bubbleman, go! If I control no cards on my field, I can special summon him and draw two cards! Next, I normal summon the Elemental Hero Ice-Edge! Attack mode."

To say that Alexis was surprised when she found Jaden was an understatement. Here he was, again, dueling a possibly maniacal person for answers, but he looked like he was in the lead with his blue, gourd-like bubble hero, and a new, sharper mini-ice hero.

"Battle! I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard so that Ice-Edge can attack you directly! When he does, I can destroy one spell or trap you have on the field!" He called, commanding the small monster to attack, subtracting 700 from his opponent's Life and destroying a Mystical Space Typhoon. "Now, Bubbleman! Attack his face down card!" This time, a small, white wolf appeared from hiding. As it was destroyed, so was Jaden's Ice-Edge. "What?"

"I activate the effect of Ryko, the Lightsworn Hunter!" a deep male voice called, for the first time. "When he's flipped face up, I can destroy one monster on the field and send three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard."

"Fine! Then I'll end with two face downs. Your turn," he said.

(Jaden (4000 LP/ 1 Monster, 2 Face Down Spell/Trap Cards, 4 cards in hand)/ ? (3300 LP/ No field/ 4 cards in hand)

The figure drew his card silently. "Reborn Tengu, go!" he called as an aging wizard in faded robes appeared (1700 ATK/ 600 DEF). "Now I activate the effect of the Plaguespreader Zombie in my graveyard! With these two on the field, I tune the level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie to the level 4 Reborn Tengu! I synchro summon, Iron Chain Dragon! Attack Mode! And when Reborn Tengu is taken from the field, I can replace it with another one from my deck."

"What the-?" Jaden muttered as he faced a massive dragon made entirely of chains. The scariest part, however, was that the monster had 2500 ATK.

"Now, I declare battle! Iron Chain Dragon! Attack his Ice-Edge!" Jaden's monster was destroyed, giving Jaden 1800 points of damage.

"Nghh, I activate the trap, Hero Signal! With it, I special summon Elemental Hero Stratos! Attack mode!"

"At this moment, Iron Chain Dragon's effect activates. When it deals battle damage to an opponent, the opponent must send the top three cards of his deck to the graveyard."

"Then I'll chain the effect of my Stratos to your Dragon and add Sparkman to my hand!" Jaden declared, adding the said card to his hand before sending the three cards to his grave.

"Turn end," the figure announced.

"Draw! I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman! Attack mode!" Jaden called, playing one of his original heroes. "Next, I'll equip Spark Blaster! With it, I can change the battle position of monsters three times! And I'll aim it at your Iron Chain Dragon! (1300 DEF) Then I activate the spell card, Polymerization! I fuse Sparkman with the Clayman in my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

"Yes! Jaden's going to win!" Alexis said as the duel began to gain spectators.

"Thunder Giant's effect activates! When he's summoned, I can discard one card from my hand and destroy one card whose original attack points are lower than his!"

"…!"

"Go Thunder Giant! Voltic Thunder on his Reborn Tengu!"

"Why would he use it on a card that will just come back?" Alexis asked no one in particular.

"Because, if he destroys it, then that only leaves the last one, and he could destroy it by battle without worrying about his opponent summoning another," Axel said, from behind her.

"Axel! When did you get here?" she asked, startled.

"I've been here, you just haven't noticed," he stated blankly, turning his attention back to the duel.

"Now! Stratos, attack the Dragon! Thunder Giant, attack the Tengu! Turn end."

(Jaden (2800/2 Monsters, 1 Spell/Trap, 3 cards in hand)/ ? (3300/ No field/ 2 cards))

The hooded figure drew his card and looked at it for a few moments before calling, "Lonefire Blossom, attack mode."

"This can't be good," Jaden muttered to himself.

"Lonefire effect activate. By tributing it, I can special summon a plant-type monster from my deck. Dandylion, come forth. Next, I remove from the game the Lonefire Blossom in my graveyard to special summon Spore, whose level increases by the amount of the removed monster."

"Say what now?"

"I tune the level 4 Spore to the level 3 Dandylion. Black Rose Dragon, synchro summon."

"N-no, here of all places? Jaden! That's it! It's one of them!" Yubel exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Jaden uttered in disbelief as the red rose pedal dragon reared its head, its golden eyes glaring at him.

_Flashback_

"_I know! Since Mr. Pegasus won't tell me what's going on! I'll call Chumley! He works really close to the guy anyways!" Jaden exclaimed as he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. He hated any sort of research, even if it wasn't for school. The hours of fruitless labor didn't make his mood any better._

_After a few moments of the typical dial tone, a voice sounded from the receiver. "Hello? Hello? Who is this?"_

"_Heya, Chum! It's me, Jaden!"_

"_Jaden? How've you been? And tell Alexis I had nothing to do with that bet!"_

"_I've been good! And too late, everyone's said you and Sy started it."_

"_So what are you calling about? If it's making you new cards, sorry, no can do."_

"_Actually, I just have a question."_

"_About new cards?"_

"_Not quite."_

"_What do you mean not quite?"_

"_It's… complicated."_

"_What'd you do now?"_

"_What? Why do you assume when something gets complicated, it's my fault?"_

"_There's the Abandoned Dorm, Kagemaru, the Light of Destruction, need I go on?"_

"_No, no, you've made your point. But I just need some help, so hear me out."_

"_Then I'm all ears."_

"_Has Mr. Pegasus talked to you about any stolen cards recently?"_

"_W-wait, how did you know? Only I knew about them, partially since I designed them. He said he had a man on the job. That man's you?" Chumley asked, unsure how to respond accurately._

"_The one and only! Say, since you created them, can you tell me about them?" Jaden asked, relieved that he was making some progress._

"_Sure! I'll tell you all I know! Even send pictures of the original ruins! As for the cards, they're the Duel Monsters forms of…"_

_End of Flashback_

"… the representatives of Akaki Ryu, the Incan Constellation Dragon. I'm facing the Dark Flower Dragon, or as Chumley renamed it, the Black Rose Dragon," he muttered, in awe of the dragon's presence.

"I activate the effect of my Black Rose Dragon to destroy all cards on the field!" the hooded figure declared.

"What? No way! Why would he?"

"Pedal Hailstorm!"

The field went up in a massive explosion as rose pedals rained down on both sides of the field, destroying everything on them. As the some cleared, both duelists were standing, but the hooded figure had two tokens on his field from the effect of Dandylion. "Now, by sending the top monster card to my graveyard, I special summon the Glow-Up Blub. Then, I activate the effect of my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, he's special summoned when he's sent from the deck to the graveyard."

"Crap."

"Now, I tune the level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with the level 4 Wulf and the two level 2 Fluff Tokens. Scrap Archfiend, synchro summoned," the hooded man said as a beast made with metal horns and rusted metal appeared.

"That thing doesn't look to friendly," Jaden sighed.

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn! Come back, Black Rose Dragon!"

"This really isn't my lucky day."

"Why are you telling me?" Yubel asked. He stared blankly at the field.

"Scrap Archfiend, direct attack!" the hooded figure said coolly as the monster pounded Jaden, bringing him down to 100 points.

"Jaden! Snap out of it! He's about to end the duel!" Yubel yelled.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Grave effect! Necro Gardna! When I remove this guy from the game, I can negate an attack!" Jaden declared triumphantly.

"So you've survived one turn, but with the shoe string, you cling to, how can you win?"

"I don't know, but I won't give in until I hit zero!"

"Very well, then. Turn end."

(Jaden (100)/ ? (3300)

'He has two monsters on the field. Both high level with high attack point totals. I have Wildheart, Bladedge, and De-fusion. If I don't draw something, I'm done,' Jaden thought, a small bead of sweat rolling down his face. "Draw!"

He looked at the card, thanking whatever god was up there that it finally came. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two cards. From those two, I activate the Fusion Recovery spell card to get back my Polymerization! Then, I'll activate it! I'll fuse the Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Bladedge from my hand! Elemental Hero Wildedge! Fusion summon!"

"What?" the figure choked. 'It seems as though I found him.'

"Now, I activate the spell card, H-Heated Heart, which adds 500 ATK to my Wildedge! And by the way, he attacks all monsters my opponent controls!"

'I believe I have.'

"Now I activate De-Fusion! With it, Bladedge and Wildheart attack you directly and end this duel!" Jaden yelled.

'The future is safe and has yet to be altered for the worst. This boy, Jaden Yuki, is the balance between peace and utter chaos, as goes the legend of the Supreme King,' the figure thought as he closed his eyes, allowing defeat to close in. In one decisive action, the tides had changed drastically.

"And with that I end my turn," Jaden said. "Now tell me, who the hell are you?"

"It seems I've found what I seek. As for my name, you may call me whatever you like, an assassin has no real name. Jaden Yuki, you have earned the right to retrieve and protect the representatives of the Akaki Ryu from evil intentions, until it is time for them to return to their true masters."

"True masters? What does that mean? And retrieve and protect what?" Jaden asked, confused.

"Only time may tell, but for now, I take my leave. My work here is done."

"Hold on!" Jaden called, but as if nothing happened, he was gone.

"_Jaden! Jaden!" _ Alexis yelled as a group was crowded around the couple.

"Ugh, what happened? And why does my head hurt?" he complained.

"You passed out while I was showing you my shoes!" she cried.

"I… passed out?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?" Alexis asked, steadying the wavering boy.

"Does he need a doctor?" one of the store employees asked.

"N-no, I'm fine Thanks though," he said, standing up. 'So it was a dream?'

He reached for his deck case as everyone except Alexis turned around to leave. It looked normal enough to him until he reached the last card. 'What? How did it get here? Wasn't that a dream?'

"Hey! Where'd you get that card? I've never seen it before!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I-I don't know," he replied. 'That hood, he said to me, _you have earned the right to retrieve and protect the representatives of the Akaki Ryu from evil intentions, until it is time for them to return to their true masters._ Whatever that means, it looks like I'm in for another fight. This time, my enemy can be anyone anywhere!'

* * *

And fin! Again, thanks for waiting! This is my longest chapter yet! I know it's odd, but 5ds never had an origin for the representatives of the Akaki Ryu (which, in my opinion sounds better than Crimson Dragon… where is 4kids' creativity?) and no one has ever done this before, as far as I'm concerned. And didn't Godwin say that the cards were scattered? Then how would they get to Yusei and co. after Zero Reverse? It might be slightly AU, but since when does anything in anime/manga make sense or stay true to the laws of physics anyways? (They play card games on motorcycles, the cards should have flown away from aerodynamic updraft) So please, tell me how I did! And again, thanks for reading!

Transparentchaos signing out.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi all! This inspiration actually came pretty early! Thanks all for the reviews, I really appreciate them! So I decided to include the Synchro monsters in this story, but I decided that this is the beginning of their inception since I mentioned earlier that the Riding Duel was just beginning as well. I'm sorry to say, but Jaden will not convert to a complete Synchro-based deck. He may have some scattered tuner monsters, but not a complete deck makeover. So this is the newest chapter!

Chapter 18: I Synchro Summon… Wait… Synchro What? (YGO ABRIDGED BBT MOVIE)

* * *

Previously (Third POV):

"Hey! Where'd you get that card? I've never seen it before!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I-I don't know," he replied. 'That hood, he said to me, _you have earned the right to retrieve and protect the representatives of the Akaki Ryu from evil intentions, until it is time for them to return to their true masters._ Whatever that means, it looks like I'm in for another fight. This time, my enemy can be anyone anywhere!'

* * *

Now (Third POV):

_Two Days Later:_

He'd long since shed his Slifer jacket in favor of just his turtle necked tank top. It was much too warm for him to wear it anyways. The sun was setting, despite it being late evening, as was expected from late summer. He stood on his balcony, allowing the evening breeze to blow through his hair, hoping that he could just relax and examine the situation.

"It was a dream…" he said to himself. "But it felt so real! Then this." He pulled the Black Rose Dragon from his deck holster. He couldn't figure out how he'd gotten it. Alexis said he was only out for a few seconds, and nothing unusual happened. The dragon in the card emanated presence so much so that Yubel was wary of it.

"This dragon… who knew something could hold this much power?" he continued, staring at the card. "The Black Rose Dragon, the Red Demon Dragon, the Black-Feather Dragon, the Ancient Fairy Dragon, the Life-Stream Power Tool Dragon, and the Stardust Dragon… cards of power rivaling god. The Stardust Dragon, I'm entrusted with finding Yusei's most prized monster…"

_Flashback (After the defeat of Paradox)_

"_Hey Yusei!" Jaden called to the man as he and Yugi observed one of the street duels._

"_Hm?_ " _the man turned around, one eyebrow raised._

"_Can you explain that Synchro-summoning thing to me? It sounds pretty cool! Your Stardust Dragon was awesome!" Jaden exclaimed._

"_It shouldn't do any harm, now should it? I'm interested in learning about this too," Yugi agreed._

"_Well, I don't see why not. It would make it more fun when I duel you in the future," Yusei replied leading them to an empty table in the plaza. "Now, it goes like this…"_

_End of flashback_

"… A tuner monster is sent to the graveyard with other monsters equaling the level of the designated Synchro monster. These tuners are like my Polymerization and Super Polymerization, except they don't need as specific of materials," Jaden repeated to himself.

"Hey, Jay. Alexis called and asked how you were doing," Jesse said, leaning against the frame of the balcony door.

Jaden turned around to face his friend, still holding the Dragon for all to see.

"Hey, what's that? Can I see?" Jesse asked excitedly.

"I suppose."

"Woah! I've never heard of Synchro monsters before! And this one has a good effect too," Jesse exclaimed excitedly.

"…"

"Wait! I remember someone talking to President Pegasus about some new monsters! I think this type was one mentioned for release, but not much else was said."

At that moment, the bell rang. Someone was in the lobby and wanted to speak with Jaden. "Excuse me, I think I need to take this," he said, walking past Jesse and out the door.

"Sir, you haven't been coming to receive your mail, and this rather large package came today. I was about to send it back, but I thought that I would try one more time," the lady at the front desk said to him.

"Oh! How silly of me, thanks," he replied, taking the mail and flashing a smile.

"You're welcome, sir," she smiled back before he made his way back to his apartment.

He sighed as he sat down on the couch, moving to open the mail. Much of it was advertisements, which he promptly tossed to the side, and mail from Hassleberry and Blair, which he read, then placed in front of him for safe keeping. He took a deep breath as he opened the package. It was rather heavy. He figured it was his mom sending his something, or her demanding that he settle down and get married sooner or later. The notion made him chuckle.

He least expected the heavy silver brief case that was inside the cardboard box. It sounded hollow enough, but he really couldn't tell. It beeped when he grabbed the handle, making him drop it reflexively.

"What the?" he exclaimed.

"What happened?" Jesse asked as he rushed in, still holding the Black Rose Dragon.

"I-I dunno."

The case hissed, signaling the disengagement of the air lock before it clicked open. Inside the case was a lone white envelope addressed to Jaden Yuki.

"What?" the said boy gasped.

"What do you think it is?" Jesse asked, dropping the Black Rose Dragon on the table and looking curiously at the envelope.

Jaden almost chuckled at the likeness. Both Jesse and his Ruby Carbuncle were staring intently at the envelope, albeit Ruby was poking at it with a paw. When he felt he couldn't restrain himself from laughing anymore, he snatched the envelope, much to his best friend's dismay, and carefully opened it.

"These are…"

"Duel Monsters!"

Jaden looked inside the envelope for a letter and found it. "What does it say?" Jesse asked.

_Jaden! _

_How's it been? I've been doing great at Industrial Illusions. After you told me that you were the one getting back the Dragons of the Akaki Ryu, I thought that you might need to spice up that fusion deck of yours to make it suitable for dueling with those dragons since they'd be tough to beat without using being able to use their brothers, so I designed these cards for you._

_You might want to note that these guys seem to have some sort of very dangerous mystical presence in them, especially that Black Rose Dragon. He's probably the most dangerous (it nearly killed me). Anyways, I hope these help! And please, don't let Alexis kill me! I heard what she did to Syrus!_

_Keep them safe for us. I have a feeling that they'll save the world, no matter how malevolent their spirits,_

_Chumley_

"Since when did you have a friend that designs cards?" Jesse asked, wide-eyed examining the cards from the envelope for legitimacy.

"Since freshman year. Now, can you hand me those? I want to see them," Jaden asked, snatching them out of the teal-haired boy's hands. "Effect Veiler… Plaguespreader Zombie… Glow-Up Bulb… Spore… these cards… three of them I saw in my dream!"

"Want to test them out?" Jesse asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not," Jaden smirked, grabbing his disk.

_Time Lapse… (10-15 Minutes Later on the Roof) _

"Go! Cobalt Eagle! Attack his Dandylion!" Jesse yelled.

"Ngh…" Jaden groaned as his life points dropped to 1000. "Dandylion's effect activates, I special summon two Fluff Tokens!"

"I think that's enough for now, turn end," Jesse said.

"Draw! I summon the Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode! With it I add Elemental Hero Neos to my hand!" Jaden declared. 'I think it's time I tried that summon I saw that guy do.'

"I activate the effect of the Glow-Up Bulb in my graveyard!"

"Okay, so what does it do?"

"When it's in the grave, I can send the top card of my deck to the grave to special summon it to my side of the field! Come forth!" he yelled.

"Woah! Neat effect!"

"I know!" he gleamed. "Now, tune the level 1 Glow-Up Bulb to the level 4 E-Hero Stratos and the two level 1 tokens to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon! Ngh…"

"Jaden!" Jesse yelled as the Slifer fell to the floor, clutching his chest with wide eyes.

"Gah!" he screamed, as he began writhing in pain. His eyes glowed orange and teal as he tried to get the pain out of his system. Behind him, the Black Rose Dragon roared, rearing its head and flashing Jesse a glare that drained all the blood in the Gem Beast duelist's body.

"Gyah! Help me! It hurts!" he cried writhing even more in agony. His eyes were still glowing, as he began to thrash violently. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"JADEN! Hold on! I'm coming!" Jesse yelled continuing in his rush toward Jaden.

When Jesse was within three paces of the writhing Jaden, Jaden's duel disk began to spark violently, making Jaden scream even louder as the Black Rose Dragon reared its head at Jesse, preparing an attack at the Gem Beast duelist.

"N-No way!" Jesse stuttered as the disk began to light up. The duel disk, sensing an overload, ejected all the cards except the Black Rose from the device. Somehow, Ruby was gathering the E-Heros quickly.

"Gyah!" Jaden screamed as light engulfed him.

"JADEN!" Jesse panicked, covering his eyes.

Not a second later, the light had faded. Jaden was lying on the floor. His body was twitching. His duel disk was fried. Jesse could hear to sizzling and sparking from inside the device and ripped it off the injured boy, the Black Rose Dragon seemingly untouched as it landed gently on top of Jaden's deck.

"No! No! No!" Jesse panicked as he grabbed his phone and dialed the paramedics.

_Stream of Unconsciousness:_

"_Dyah!" Jaden screamed as he was bound by thorned vines. His clothes were torn and he was sweating, he had numerous cuts and gashes littering his body._

"_You who has recklessly awoken me from my sleep! You are not Izayoi Aki! The prophesied reincarnation of my mistress!" a deep voice boomed._

"_I… I'm just…" Jaden gasped as the dragon came face to face with him, flaring its and barring its teeth. "I just wanted to help…"_

"_You shall not do anything of the sort! The Signers of the Akaki Ryu need no help from anyone, not even the Ruler of Duel Monsters!" the dragon boomed, tightening the vines around Jaden._

"_Gyah!" he screamed. He was panting now. He'd never felt anything like this before, nor did he intend to ever feel it._

"_I was chained by an Assailant! You shall do the same to me! However you underestimated me! Pathetic! You weak-minded fool!"_

"_N-No… I… came… t-to… protect you… and… your brothers… that… I… may…"_

"_SILENCE!"_

_Jaden didn't listen. He was going to get his point across or die trying. The future of the world lay with him. "return… you… to… your… rightful… owners…"_

_The dragon growled. "ENOUGH!" it demanded as it tried to tighten its grip with the vines. It screamed as the vines were severed from the boy, causing the boy to fall helplessly to the ground. "What?"_

"_I've had enough of this!" Yubel screamed, standing over the fallen form of her partner._

"_WHY YOU!" _

"_You want to fight? Bring it on! But I won't let you kill him!" she yelled as Neos and Jaden's heroes appeared in front of the boy too._

"_You dare defy me?!" the dragon roared._

"_We'll defy you if that means Jaden lives to see another day!" Yubel declared._

_The dragon chuckled. Never had anyone, since his mistress, had as strong a will as this boy or this boy's companions. This boy was the Supreme King. The young incarnation of the ruler that had provided support to the Signers. The companions had proven that. Yubel, the guardian with the dragon's heart. Neos and the Neo-Spacians, the heroes of dark justice. And the Heroes, the heros of illuminating justice. The Winged Kuriboh was new, but its power emanated from the boy all the same._

"_It seems that this boy has proven his identity. I shall protect you until I see my mistress's reincarnation, Herald of Gentle Darkness," the dragon said, retreating to the recesses of Jaden's mind._

"Jaden! Jaden! Stay with me!" Jesse cried.

"He's gone through shock. Sir, I need you to step back and let the professionals do their work," one of the ambulance drivers said, pulling Jesse back.

"NO! He's my friend! I watched him helplessly!" he cried.

"Sir! There's no use! Please!"

He fell to his knees. Against Darkness, he could help his twin, but in this, he was helpless and it angered him. How many times had Jaden sacrificed for the greater good? He couldn't protect his friend because he was scared of a dragon?

The paramedics removed Jaden's shirt and charged a defibulator. "His heart's stopped. Probably from all the shock. Has he been in any underground duels?"

"N-no," Jesse said weakly as he watched Jaden jolt from the electrical charge that went through his body.

"T-that dragon," he muttered incoherently.

"Clear!" one of the paramedics said as they used the device on Jaden again. This time, he went into a coughing fit as he weakly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but the paramedics forced him to stay lying down.

"It seems that he's lucky, your friend. I remember when he came in for a knife wound from the street. He lost quite a bit of blood, but he bounced back the next morning. His resilience is amazing," the man holding Jesse back said.

"…" Jesse was at a loss for words as they rushed Jaden down to the ambulance and to the hospital, while he rode with them.

"You might want to call anyone important to him. From the looks of it, the amount of time his heart stopped guarantees brain damage," the paramedic next to Jaden said.

"Y-yeah," Jesse said weakly.

"H-Hello? 'Lex?' It's Jesse. Something's happened to Jaden."

_Time Lapse… Three Hours Later_

Jaden slowly opened his chocolate eyes and took in his surroundings. Last he remembered, he was confronting the Black Rose Dragon as it tortured him. Slowly, he moved his feet and legs, then his arms and hands. Then he moved slowly to try to sit up.

"I wouldn't try to do that if I were you," Axel said.

"A-Axel? What happened?" Jaden said weakly, grabbing his head. "It hurts so much."

"You got lucky. Just now, you showed that you're perfectly able to move your body, but it looks like summoning that card took quite the toll on you," he stated.

"Y-yeah," Jaden replied.

"You need to rest. I'm going to call Alexis in here. She'll feel much better now that she knows you're awake," he said before walking out the door.

"Thanks," he sighed.

"Jaden!" Alexis exclaimed as she burst through the door. Her red eyes were proof that she'd been crying. The said boy was currently staggering as he tried to stand up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just a little worn out," he smiled weakly.

"You idiot!" she cried hugging him.

"Woah!" he cried the force from her light tackle almost knocking him over.

"Jaden," Jesse said handing Jaden back his deck. "Here's your deck."

"T-thanks," he smiled again. The moment he touched his deck, Yubel, Winged Kuriboh, and the rest of his spirit family appeared. He staggered before he fell back, his eyes wide in fear.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked fearfully. "What's wrong?" She turned to Jesse. He motioned that he couldn't see it either.

At that moment, his eyes glowed orange and teal for the second time that evening. "Y-you!" he stammered, pointing at the massive dragon that only he could see.

"Yes, I would like to apologize for my actions against you, Herald of Gentle Darkness," the dragon said. "Without proof, I had no trust that you would protect me, and was afraid of you binding me again. I would like to request to join you until the time comes for us to part."

"U-uh, I-I guess," Jaden stammered again. "How can I trust that you won't pull something like that on me again?"

"You have an ally, Fudo Yusei?" the dragon questioned, but it seemed more a statement than a question.

"Y-Yes."

"The previous incarnation of Fudo Yusei was the husband of my mistress. I will not attack an ally of my mistress or her husband," it continued. "You have my word, my king."

"Then welcome, I guess," Jaden mumbled.

* * *

And done! I really had inspiration for this today! I figured that the Black Rose Dragon was the most violent of them, since Aki was also one of the most violent. I do have to admit, this chapter was rather dark. It was darker than I thought , but I think it's pretty good. So leave your reviews and questions, and I'll answer in the next chapter!

Until next time, Transparentchaos signing out!


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome back to my latest chapter of this story. I really enjoy writing this and I'm really glad that so many people are enjoying it! The tournament and so many other events are coming around and everyone in the story so far and some others will be involved! But for now, please enjoy this chapter of **A New Day, A New Challenge**! (And be sure to check out my new story **Catching Up for Lost Time**!)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted materials mentioned in this story.**_

Chapter 19: Their Antics... (Jaden and Alexis Share a Moment!

* * *

Previously (Third POV):

"Jaden?" Alexis asked fearfully. "What's wrong?" She turned to Jesse. He motioned that he couldn't see it either.

At that moment, his eyes glowed orange and teal for the second time that evening. "Y-you!" he stammered, pointing at the massive dragon.

"Yes, I would like to apologize for my actions against you, Herald of Gentle Darkness," the dragon said. "Without proof, I had no trust that you would protect me, and was afraid of you binding me again. I would like to request to join you until the time comes for us to part."

"U-uh, I-I guess," Jaden stammered again. "How can I trust that you won't pull something like that on me again?"

"You have an ally Fudo Yusei?" the dragon questioned.

"Y-Yes."

"The previous incarnation of Fudo Yusei was the husband of my mistress. I will not attack an ally of my mistress or her husband," it continued. "You have my word, my king."

"Then welcome, I guess," Jaden mumbled.

* * *

Now (Third POV):

"Jay, why do you insist on being so stubborn? The doctor told you that you took a lot of strain! Can't you sit still for at least the rest of the day?" Alexis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And I told you! I'm fine! You're not my mother!" Jaden insisted. "Come to think of it, that'd be really creepy."

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, dear!" he replied.

"It better be nothing," she mumbled threateningly.

"Anyways," Jesse drawled. "I invited Alexis to stay with us for a few days to make sure that you get rested up since she's the only one that can control you."

"Whipped," Yubel coughed, making Jesse cough and Jaden face-plant into the ground.

"I heard that!" he cried indignantly.

"Heard what? I didn't say anything!" Alexis snapped.

"No, it wasn't… you know what? Never mind," Jesse sighed, as he watched Jaden try fruitlessly to defend his pride to Yubel.

"Jaden stop. You're making a scene. You don't want people thinking you're crazy, now do you?" Alexis asked, grabbing the spirit master's ear.

"Pharaoh!" Jaden called as he unlocked to door to his apartment. He heard a small meow from the window. "Alright, time to work."

"Work? On what?" Alexis asked as she placed her overnight bag on the couch. "And where can I sleep?"

"This!" Jaden cheered, pulling out a baseball bat from his broom closet. "Time to go to the batting cages and get some hits in! Now to find some… Oh, and you can stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Jaden! You just recovered and you want to do strenuous physical activity?" Alexis yelled, making Jaden and Jesse cower.

"Yes?" he said feebly.

"Jaden, I'm scared," Jesse whispered, grabbing his twin's arm for emphasis.

"B-but I'm bored!" Jaden whined.

"No! You're not going and that's final!" Alexis decided, storming out of the living room and slamming the door to Jaden's bedroom.

"But I really wanted to go," Jaden sighed.

"It did sound like fun," Jesse agreed.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Jaden exclaimed. Yubel sighed as she saw the light bulb that was his brain flicker on with burning intensity.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

"AND IT'S OUTTA HERE!" Jesse yelled from behind the door.

"What are those two up to?" Alexis wondered. She opened the door and walked out. Both Jaden and Jesse weren't on the couch or in the kitchen, so she decided to look on the balcony. A decision she instantly regretted. She watched in horror as Jesse pitched an apple to Jaden, who swung the bat at the fruit, making it splatter all over the balcony window and the floor.

"And there you have it! All-Star Jaden Yuki with the best batting average in the league!" Jaden yelled proudly, making odd poses.

"How do you hit so well?" Jesse asked, amazed.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Alexis bellowed, making the two boys flinch.

"Well, you told us we couldn't go to the cages, so we brought the cages to us!" Jaden explained, holding out an orange and his bat, which was caked in fruit debris.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" she asked in disbelief.

"Actually," Jesse chimed in, "this is a rather tame day for us."

"Tame? Tame? You two are batting using fruit as balls!" she exclaimed.

"And?"

"And you're impossible!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, 'Lexi," Jaden apologized. All Alexis could see was a chibi sprite of the former Slifer bowing and hugging her arm.

"Okay, I think I take it back, my previous statement," Yubel sighed, materializing next to Jesse.

"Ya think?" he muttered, noticing the small smirk on Jaden's face.

Alexis was surprised by Jaden's cooking. She'd gone back into his room, telling him she was going to take a shower. She'd also left a warning with the brown haired boy and his blue haired accomplice. When she was finished, she was greeted by the enticing aroma of food she knew from the cook her family had at home.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Alexis asked as she watched her boyfriend place freshly steamed fish, steamed vegetables, grilled seafood and white steamed rice on the table.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, half listening as he hummed a tune, pulling dishes from the cupboard.

"I just… Wow… It looks great," she complimented.

"Thanks! So you ready to eat?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but where's Jesse?" she asked, looking around.

"He's working on his deck right now," Jaden shrugged.

"So he didn't help you?"

"Nope. Should he have?"

"No, it's just that-"

"Relax, 'Lex, it's fine! JESSE IT'S DONE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Heya, 'Lex!" Jesse greeted as he sat down at the table.

"H-Hi," she stuttered, amazed.

The dinner was fairly lighthearted. Jaden and Jesse explained how they did things and that they would make sure that she wouldn't have to lift a finger, because it was what Jaden had insisted, much to her dismay. Jaden had been in the middle of a joke when the phone rang behind Jesse.

"Hello! Yuki," Jaden said into the receiver.

"Jaden! Turn on the television! Channel 3! It's live," a voice said excitedly.

"And it's another win for the seemingly invincible Chazz Princeton! Is there anyone he can't beat?" a television announcer exclaimed as the spiky, black haired man walked up to the judge to claim his trophy.

"Yup!" Jaden smirked. "Me!"

"You're such a child," Alexis sighed.

"So, Mr. Princeton, do you plan on attending any tournaments in the near future?" the announcer asked.

"Heh, of course! The Thunder (I seriously can't stand 'The Chazz') will be attending the next tournament in San Francisco hosted by the Truesdale brothers. And maybe see the love of my life!" he exclaimed, blushing.

_In another apartment on the other side of town…_

"You didn't tell him, did you," Zane asked both Atticus and Syrus.

"Nope!" Atticus smiled.

"Uh… hehe, I forgot?" Syrus said sheepishly.

He sighed, smirking. He advised them not to tell the Ojama user, if so that he could see the look on the younger boy's face when he found out Jaden and Alexis had become an item.

_Back to the T.V…_

"So Thunder has a girlfriend?" the announcer smirked as the fangirls in the audience started booing.

"Of course I do! 'Lexi! I love you and I'm doing this all for you!" he exclaimed, completely lovestruck.

The said girl sighed as both Jaden and Jesse snickered, then burst out laughing. "He's making a fool of himself. And it would appear no one's told him yet," the blonde sighed.

"Shouldn't you be jealous?" Yubel asked the brunette, who was clutching his stomach in laughter.

"No… *gasp* should I?" Jaden barely choked out.

"I wonder how you're the reincarnation of Haou," she muttered.

"Can you turn it off before he says something that makes me wet myself?" Jesse laughed again.

In a flash, the T.V. was off. At the same time, two hands shot out and grabbed the two boys by their collars, harshly jerking them back to the table. "Can we just have one day of peace?" Alexis sighed.

"Yes, dear/mom," Jaden and Jesse replied, still snickering.

_The Next Day…_

"Ugh… This is so stiff," Jaden complained as he fumbled with the tie to his suit.

"You chose to go to this thing," Yubel said.

"You look very classy, if you ask me," Professor Banner said.

"Who convinced me to go again?" the boy asked again.

"No one did, now buck up and deal with it," Yubel glared.

"Alright, Alright. Know what, screw it," he declared, chucking his tie back into the closet.

"Oh the hardships of domestic life, eh Jaden?" Banner teased.

He walked out into the hallway, adjusting the cuffs on his jacket, then holstering his deck and grabbing his Battle City-styled duel disk.

"Don't tell me you ACTUALLY plan on dueling there?" Alexis sighed, appearing in her dark blue dress with blue high heels. Her hair, like his, remained in its normal fashion.

"Hey, you never know what might happen," Jaden laughed.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Why would you think that?" he blinked.

"You've never been the… up-front, tell all type of guy," she explained.

"But doesn't that just add to the mystery?" he smirked.

"Idiot," she muttered.

"C'mon! Let's get going!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, Alright," she replied, grabbing her purse.

"Did I ever tell you how good you look?" he asked nonchalantly, stealing a peck on her cheek.

She flushed bright crimson when a bright flash caught their attention from the elevator. "A-Atti! What are you doing here?" she stuttered, off guard.

"I was in town for Zane and Syrus's tourney and I wanted to stop by and catch my little sis on her first romantic evening!" he cheered, snapping another picture.

"How they related?" Yubel asked Jaden. He shrugged, watching the two Rhodes siblings argue back and forth.

"C'mon, 'Lex, we'll be late!" he said grabbing her arm and stepping into the elevator, pushing the older brunette out at the same time. "Later Atticus!"

"Wha-?"

"They really went all out," Jaden remarked as he and Alexis passed through the main entrance of the school to booths, carnival games, food stands, and other activities.

"Jaden! It's great to see you!" Debbie exclaimed, dragging S, who, surprisingly enough, was wearing a suit, by the arm.

"Oh! Heya Deb, S!" the said boy greeted.

"So who's the lovely lady?" Sam asked somewhat flirtatiously.

"She's taken!" Blaze exclaimed as the rest of the team joined them.

"I was just kidding. Besides, taken girls just aren't my type," the larger teen said. "So are you gonna introduce us of not?"

It took Jaden a little while to introduce Alexis to the group, then a little while longer to explain his whereabouts in the past two days. He made sure, however, to leave out his encounter with the Black Rose Dragon.

"My Red-Eyes Darkness says it senses another dragon," Blaze whispered, gaining the attention of both Alexis and Jaden.

"It would appear that my power proceeds me," the Petaled Dragon smirked as Blaze's eyes widened.

"She can see spirits?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," both Jaden and Blaze replied at the same time.

"Yeah! That's another one down!" Jaden cheered as he knocked down the final bottle at the booth.

"Congrats, Jaden!" Flare said, as she grabbed a stuffed animal from the prize rack. "Who knew you were so athletic."

Alexis sighed, "It's not as good as you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaden cried indignantly.

"Have you forgotten what you pulled yesterday? You're lucky no one's complained yet!" she admonished.

"I said I was sorry," Jaden whined.

"I think we know who wears the pants in the relationship," S joked as he and Debbie walked over.

"Why do you guys like ripping on me?" he cried.

"Because it's fun, and you look like such a serious guy until we actually talk to you," Debbie explained. "I remember when you dueled on T.V. a few years ago, though. You looked way less up-tight than now. But you look better now, in my opinion."

"Um, thank you?" he said before he heard the clatter of metal.

"Here Jay," Alexis smirked cutely handing him a stuffed animal.

Both operators of the booth were amazed. The new blonde had just knocked out all the bottles with one shot, and then turned to Jaden like it was nothing.

"Did… you see that?" S asked incredulously.

"See what?" Jaden asked.

"Your girlfriend… she just knocked out the bottles with one shot," he stammered.

"Yeah, she also gave me a black eye in our second year," he muttered.

"I told you I was sorry!" she cooed. "And I made you fried shrimp!"

"Atticus told me on to eat it. He said it might've had salmonella. He also told me never to eat seafood you make," Jaden muttered.

"Oh yeah!" she grinned evilly.

"Uh… 'Lex?"

"Yes?" she replied as the three teammates and the booth operators backed away.

"You… got some evil on your face again," he said cautiously.

"Hey, he deserved it for starting a rumor that I liked some guy in elementary school," she explained.

"So that justifies giving him food poisoning?" Debbie asked.

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Dude, your girlfriend's hot, but she's scary," S whispered.

"I would agree with that. I'm starting to like your choice in girls more and more," Yubel remarked, making Jaden blush.

"C'mon 'Lex, let's go dance," Jaden mumbled, defeated.

"Bye!" she called to the other two people as Jaden dragged her away.

"Can I confess something?" Jaden asked as the two slow danced in the gym. The moment the two had entered, most the girls glared at Alexis, the girlfriend of the mysterious Pro-Duelist and school's secret weapon, mostly in jealousy.

_(BGM: With You by Chris Brown)_

"Sure," she replied, unsure of the outcome.

"Sometimes I wonder how you fell for me, and not Zane or some other guy. The more I think about it, I do you more harm than good," Jaden asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, I probably hold you back more than anything," he explained. "I'm brash, cocky, arrogant to an extent, and I rush into everything. So, I just really wonder how you came to be mine," he said, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers.

"But that's exactly it," she said.

"Huh?"

"You rush in, yeah. And you are headstrong, but everything always turns out alright. I'm into you 'cuz your strengths outweigh your flaws," she smiled. "Can I confess something?"

"Fire away," he smiled.

"I wonder if you're worth it. Some told me and still tell me that you'll go more harm than good. I mean, how many times have you gotten into trouble this month?" she chuckled.

"Enough that you have to worry," he joked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"They wonder why, and sometimes I do too," she sighed.

"Hey, we're here. We're going forward. We're fulfilling our dreams. As long as that happens, it doesn't matter. Together, we'll take the world by storm. We'll prove them wrong; show them that the most unlikely combination can produce the most powerful results. We'll show them the strength of our convictions, our love for each other, and we'll make it. I promise," he said, planting a light kiss on her lips.

"You really surprise me with this romantic side," she smiled weakly.

'I've changed. That means I'll do any and everything for you,' he thought to himself as they continued dancing.

* * *

And Fin! I don't have much to say for now, except to review and comment. Any questions you guys have will be answered in the next chapter. And don't forget to check out **Catching Up for Lost Time**! Until next time,

Transparentchaos signing off.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone! You can now expect more frequent updates from me since it's now summer for me, so yeah. Thanks again for all the reviews and all the feedback I've gotten! It really helps my writing! Welcome back to the latest chapter of **A New Day, A New Challenge.** And if anyone wants, please check out my other stories and tell me what they think.

P.S. Jaden might seem smarter than portrayed in the anime. I really get the impression that he just plays dumb… sometimes.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted materials in this story; they belong to their respective owners.**_

Chapter 20: A Series of Unfortunate Events

* * *

Previously (Third POV):

"Hey, we're here. We're going forward. We're fulfilling our dreams. As long as that happens, it doesn't matter. Together, we'll take the world by storm. We'll prove them wrong; show them that the most unlikely combination can produce the most powerful results. We'll show them the strength of our convictions, our love for each other, and we'll make it. I promise," he said, planting a light kiss on her lips.

"You really surprise me with this romantic side," she smiled weakly.

'I've changed. That means I'll do any and everything for you,' he thought to himself as they continued dancing.

* * *

Now (Jaden's POV):

'Okay, why do these thing happen to me,' I thought miserably.

"What do you mean you want to come over? You're busy with all that business stuff, aren't you?" I asked hopefully.

"_I was actually able to clear up my schedule for a few days! Just enough to watch you in that tournament of yours, and maybe meet this girl that Jesse's been telling me about," _I heard over the phone.

"Jesse's been talking to you? When?" I asked. 'I am **so** screwed.'

"_Why, I try to call every week, but you never seem to be home,"_ the person said.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later," I said a little too quickly.

"_Alice told me that this girl is quite delightful! Very fiery personality. She also said she regretted not bringing the baby pictures with her," _the person continued.

"O-Okay. I really have to-" I began.

"_Oh my! Time flies! I have to go, but I'll see you this Sunday! That's when your tournament is, right?" _

"Y-Yeah," I sighed. 'Why does this always happen to me?'

I placed my phone back on the receiver and flopped onto the couch, running a hand through my hair. Today was just not my day. It was such a beautiful day outside, but I wasn't really in the mood to go outside.

"Who was that?" Alexis asked me, looking up from a book. Pharaoh was sitting contentedly on her lap, that lucky bastard… wait, scratch that. Impure thought.

"No one," I sighed, leaning back. I was trying so hard to think of a way out of my predicament that I'd almost missed her next question.

"It's obviously someone if they got you so riled up," she pressed, not willing to let this one drop.

"Really, it's fine," I lied.

"You're not getting away that easily, Jaden Yuki," she said again, placing her book on the coffee table and standing up. Within a second, she'd lithely straddled my legs and had her face close to mine.

"Tell me 'it's fine' while looking me in the eyes," she said somewhat dangerously.

From behind me, I could hear Yubel's snort and Winged Kuriboh chirp loudly. They were enjoying this, even though I wasn't… Damn hormones!

"I-uh…" I stuttered.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" Jesse asked as he came into the room, pulling on a jacket.

Alexis blushed when she realized what position she was in. 'Saved by the twin!' I thought.

"No! I was just asking Jaden a question," she defended.

"Is that so?" he asked skeptically, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes it's so! Where are you going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I was just going out for a walk," he said, grabbing his keys. "You two have fun! But not too much."

This time, both of us blushed, albeit she was redder than me. I wasn't sure if she was angry or frustrated, or both. Either way, I really didn't want to face her wrath… not that any guy would.

"Now, where were we? Oh! Is there something you aren't telling me?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, It seems that I can't get out of this one," I muttered.

"No, you can't," she glared. "Would you like me to force it out of you?"

"Alright! Alright!" I conceded. "My sister is coming over for the tournament, and she wants to meet you!"

"That's what you were hiding?" she asked blinking a few times. "What's so bad about that?"

"Everything!" I exclaimed. "And Syrus just told me that Chazz is coming to town for their tournament!"

"And?"

"And… he's supposed to be here later this evening, and my sister is supposed to be here tomorrow! Jesse goes M.I.A. half the day for some reason, and I have to get this place cleaned! Especially if big brother comes!" I cried. I was freaking out.

"Since when were you a neat freak?" she asked, unsure of how to take my outburst.

"Never!" I exclaimed.

"Jaden! Calm down!" she demanded.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I looked into 'Lex's eyes, entranced by their beautiful shade of hazel. I left my mind to wander for a few seconds as she looked at me oddly.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"What is it?" she asked again, reaching to her face.

Before she could do anything, I planted a quick kiss on her lips, which she returned, pushing me into the couch. It felt nice. Pure and utter bliss. I sighed.

"What were we doing again?" I whispered.

"I don't remember," she whispered back, her hands on my chest. "You really suck sometimes."

"Thank you," I laughed.

Just then, my cell phone rang. 'Way to ruin a moment,' I thought.

"Impeccable timing 'Sy," I said a little harshly.

"Am I interrupting something?" came Zane's voice from the other end.

"Z-Zane? Why are you using Syrus's phone?" I asked.

"Chazz is arriving in an hour, and he said he wanted to go see Alexis at Duel College. Hassleberry and Blair want to see Chazz's reaction when we break the news to him, so Syrus went to Alexis' dorm to set up some cameras for face shots," he said.

"Why are you calling me about this?" I asked.

"Because it'll go like this…"

* * *

Third POV:

Chazz Princeton sighed as he stepped out of his private jet. It seemed that someone had alerted the press to his arrival since there were news crews everywhere, probably wanting him to further elaborate on his statement at the previous match. On newspapers and entertainment magazines everywhere, headlines were battling and questioning the identity of his one true love, Alexis. He could see her now, with open arms and waiting at Duel College, ready to profess her love to him.

The limo his sponsor had provided for his transportation was a basic Town-Car, since he would just be there for a week and a half. He didn't mind all the attention. In fact, it was the farthest thing from his mind. He was focused solely on getting his 'Lexi. Because as they say, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'

Students on the Duel College campus were both surprised and awestruck at the surprise appearance of the virtually invincible Chazz Princeton. Left and right, they stopped to ask for his autograph and/or pointers for dueling. Despite his mission, however, he stopped and signed a few autographs and gave a few pointers.

"Alexis? How do you know all these Pros? I mean, the Truesdales, the' Thunder', and the guy they dubbed the Pro Phantom, Jaden Yuki?" Jessie asked, leaning on one arm. "'Cuz I really need to pick me up one."

"I knew them from school. They're all good friends," Alexis sighed. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"I can't believe Syrus thought of this," Jaden said, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing a lean, yet muscular frame with a defined abdomen and muscular chest.

"It really is," she smirked slightly lying on the bed with her book in hand. "I'll feel bad for Chazz, especially when the guys see it. And since when did you start working out?"

"I actually kinda like the view," Jessie teased, making Jaden blushed.

"I'm taken," he said.

"Here he comes! Everyone in position!" Syrus exclaimed, video camera in hand.

Jaden made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door, intentionally leaving his shirt and Slifer jacket at the foot of Alexis's bed. Jessie pretended that she was on her laptop while Syrus hid behind her bed, effectively camouflaging himself as a stuffed animal. Zane sighed, standing behind in the closet with a camera, wondering how he'd gotten dragged into the situation.

Jessie got up when they heard the knock on the door, opening it with a straight face. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Atticus told me that this is Lexi's dorm room!" the "Thunder" exclaimed.

"May I ask who you are?" she asked.

"I'm Chazz, and I'm here for 'Lexi!" he declared.

She looked behind the door for a second, receiving a nod from both Zane and Syrus. "She's here, c'mon in!"

"'Lexi!" he yelled, barging through the door. "Did you miss me?"

"Chazz! What are you doing here?" the blonde exclaimed.

'Wow, she's a better actress than I thought!' Jaden thought.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd finally go on a date with me!" he declared.

"Chazz, this is really a bad-, " she began.

"Hey 'Lex? Can I borrow your toothbrush?" Jaden asked, coming out of the bathroom. He discreetly looked to the closet and behind Jessie's bed. The said girl looked towards the brunette.

"Why would you want to borrow my toothbrush?" she asked caught off guard.

"Well, we've been in each other's mouths already…" Jaden began before looking towards the door. "Oh! Heya Chazz, fancy seeing you here!"

"What the-? What are you doing here, Slacker?" the raven haired teen asked.

"Well- uh- how do I explain this?" the former Slifer began.

It was then that Chazz noticed Jaden's Slifer jacket at the foot of Alexis's bed and his shirt thrown haphazardly on the floor. "N-no way… I-It can't be…" he stuttered before fainting.

"Chazz? Chazz!" Alexis and Jaden exclaimed, rushing to their friend.

"Wow… I didn't think he'd react like that," Syrus said, examining the fainted Chazz.

"'We've been in each other's mouths already,' what the hell is that?" Alexis exclaimed.

"I- uh- heat of the moment?" Jaden asked.

"Shh! He's coming to," Zane said, steadying the camera.

"Ugh… what happened? I could have sworn that I just had a dream where Slacker made a sex joke and he and Alexis were…" Chazz began before his eyes went back into focus. "No way… It wasn't a dream…"

"Chazz?" Alexis asked.

"You son of a…!" the raven haired teen exclaimed, grabbing Jaden. "You took her from me too? Even after I professed my love to her?"

"Uh- hehe. Chazz, it's not like that," Jaden defended.

"So you're just using her? You don't care for her! Do you? You just have to have everything! Why do you have to take her from me after you took my title as Ace of Duel Academy and spot as number one?" he exclaimed.

"Who knew he'd react like this?" Zane asked, somewhat amused.

"He looks like he's going to kill Aniki," Syrus whispered back.

"Should we stop it?" Jessie asked.

"No, we're going to catch it on camera!" Syrus beamed.

"Oh god," Alexis sighed. "Chazz! That's enough!"

"B-but 'Lexi! He's only using you!" Chazz exclaimed, his hands around Jaden's throat.

"No he's not!" Alexis exclaimed. "We haven't done what you think we've done!"

"Wait what?" he blanked.

"It was a joke," Jaden wheezed, jumping behind Alexis and hugging her for protection. "We're going out, yes, but I'm sure as hell not using her. I'm still not quite sure what you're implying."

"Wait… so does this mean that…" Chazz began hopefully.

"Sorry, bro. That part's true," Jaden apologized.

"NOOOOOO!" he exclaimed, anime tears streaming down his face.

"Let him cry it out," Zane directed, shutting off the video camera, somewhat satisfied.

"Poor guy," Jessie sighed.

Little did they know, they weren't the only ones filming the incident. Television crews had the entire thing on tape, excited with the drama that had just unfolded.

"For some reason, I think I'm going to regret this," Jaden said, looking out the window. "Okay… Yes I do."

"What do you… Aw crap," Syrus sighed.

"What? Oh hey! It's the local news!" Jessie exclaimed excitedly.

"C'mon, 'Lex. I gotta get outta here," Jaden said, grabbing his girlfriend and dashing out the door, completely forgetting his shirt and his jacket.

"Jaden! You're…" Zane called.

"Gah! What the-?" the shirtless Slifer exclaimed as cameras flashed.

"Sir! How do you know the 'Thunder'?" one reporter asked.

"I- uh-, look, this really isn't a good time…" Jaden sighed.

"Jaden," Alexis turned to the flustered boy. "Where's your shirt?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked before he felt a draft. "Just my luck…"

"Jaden? What's your last name?" another reporter asked.

"Look, I really have to go. I've got some stuff to do. 'Lex, I need your help," he said, pushing his way through the crowd.

"'Lex? As in the mysterious 'Lexi? The girlfriend of the 'Thunder' Chazz Princeton?" yet another reporter asked.

"I'm **not** his girlfriend," she growled, moving to drag Jaden to his car, pulling out his keys and getting in the driver's seat, throwing the shirtless teen in the other seat.

To Jaden's surprise, the blonde was an aggressive driver when she was mad. The film crews even backed off when she left the parking lot.

"I really don't want to get on your bad side," Jaden mumbled.

"I don't think I'll be able to protect you from it," Yubel said, sitting in the back seat.

"Thanks for the support," Jaden mumbled.

"_In other news, the professional duelist_ _Chazz 'the Thunder' Princeton was spotted at the Duel College in San Francisco, where he allegedly went to meet his supposed girlfriend, who witnesses say is Alexis Rhodes, a freshman attending the college," _a newscast said.

Chazz snorted as Alexis sighed. The Academy friends and Jessie had gathered at Jaden's apartment to avoid the news people, with Alexis almost forcing Jaden to allow them to stay until the incident blew over.

"You will retract the statement about being involved with me," Alexis growled.

"Yes 'Lexi!" Chazz said, putting his hands up to defend himself.

"_However, we found something else surprising. This is exclusive footage of the duelist known as Jaden Yuki, winner of the high profile European Continental Tournament in Munich last summer, then disappearing without a trace. This elusive duelist was spotted shirtless, leaving the Duel College with Ms. Rhodes. Could this be the beginning of a love triangle? Stay tuned for more details."_

"Oh god…" Jaden, Alexis, and Chazz said at the same time.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter! Remember to review! (Maybe check out my other works too. Huehuehue) Thanks for reading! Until next time,

Transparentchaos signing out.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm not quite sure what to put in the author's note this time. I will say, however, that Judai/ Jaden's past will be more relative to the manga with references and tie-ins with the anime, just for clarification. And for the age of Judai's siblings, his brother will be about twenty-nine, and his sister will be about thirty five. Now, without further ado, here's chapter twenty one of **A New Day, A New Challenge**!

P.S. Judai is the pet name used by Jaden's closest family and friends.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted materials in this work.**_

Chapter 21:Family Ties

* * *

Previously (Third POV):

"You will retract the statement about being involved with me," Alexis growled.

"Yes 'Lexi!" Chazz said, putting his hands up to defend himself.

"_However, we found something else surprising. This is exclusive footage of the duelist known as Jaden Yuki, winner of the high profile European Continental Tournament in Munich last summer, then disappearing without a trace. This elusive duelist was spotted shirtless, leaving the Duel College with Ms. Rhodes. Could this be the beginning of a love triangle? Stay tuned for more details."_

"Oh god…" Jaden, Alexis, and Chazz said at the same time.

* * *

Now (Third POV):

"Jaden? Why is everyone here?" Jesse called as he entered through the door late in the evening.

"More importantly, where have you been the entire evening?" Jaden shot back. The blunette put his hands up in defense.

"I-I s-said t-that I was going out for a walk!" he stuttered.

Zane sighed. "What's her name?"

Everyone looked at the navy-haired man, confused. Alexis, seemed to understand the quickest. "So that's why you've been disappearing for such long periods of time," she pressed.

"He's been disappearing for long periods of time?" Syrus asked.

"No way! Even the Jaden Photocopy is getting some before me!" Chazz cried.

"Excuse me?" Jesse cried, offended.

"Wow, so you guys are like a real life soap opera," Jessie laughed, leaning back in the couch.

"Okay, let's just get one train going at a time," Jaden interrupted as everyone tried to speak at the same time. No one listened. He sighed as he whistled loudly. They all turned to him. "Jesse, what's her name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blunette answered hastily.

"Shall I rattle off some names, then?" Jaden pressed, irritated with his recent evening experiences.

"I-I swear! Hey! What are you doing?" he defended when he realized that Jaden had taken his laptop.

"Well, whenever you're here, you're on your laptop," the brunette said. "Any by the way, you'll need a way better security system than this simple password. Rainbow Dragon? Seriously?"

Jaden's twin made a snatch for his laptop, but the original Jaden quickly moved out of his grasp and opened up the chat history on the computer. Jaden turned green as he dropped the laptop and made a break for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Syrus asked, picking up the computer. Jesse was completely red as he closed his eyes in defeat. Maybe he should have been more discreet about it.

"I don't get it, what's gotten Jaden so… oh!" Alexis smirked as Syrus laughed. Zane snorted a little.

"What's so funny?" Jessie and Chazz asked at the same time.

"No way! You're going out with Jaden's ex-babysitter?" Syrus gasped in between his laughing.

"That's hilarious! But I back you one hundred percent of the way!" Alexis comforted the poor blunette.

"I still don't get it, what's so…" Chazz huffed, snatching the laptop from Syrus's lap. "What the hell?"

"What?" Jessie asked, turning the screen. "Good going, man! She's good looking!"

"This is not fair," Chazz cried inwardly. "Why do the idiot twins get all the girls?"

"If you guys are done, I'd like to go to my room," Jesse said curtly, grabbing his laptop and walking away.

"I need to check on Jaden," Alexis waved. "You guys should be going home soon. And apologize to Jesse, what we did was kind of wrong."

They all nodded, making a path toward Jesse's room as Alexis made her way to the bathroom. "Jaden? Are you alright?" she asked, stroking his back.

"Ugh, that's just… ugh," Jaden muttered.

She giggled a little bit. "Look, Jay, he's your best friend. You should be supportive of him!"

"Yeah, I know. But… I think I'm gonna be sick," the Slifer groaned, staggering as he got up. He made his way to his best friend's room, Alexis in tow to support both of them.

"Jesse? You in there?" Jaden called dumbly. "Hey look, I'm sorry. I just… I just… wow… Didn't see that coming. It's cool though. I mean, I'm behind you one hundred percent of the way, bro. Can you at least talk to me?"

"H-Hey," Jesse smiled weakly. "T-Thanks, Jay. Sorry for not telling you earlier."

"It's cool, bro. Just remember, if you break her heart, I'll break your legs," he threatened, his eyes flashing Yubel's.

"Jaden!" Alexis admonished.

"What? She's like my sister!" the said boy exclaimed. Jesse sweat dropped as he, Zane, Syrus, and Chazz watched the couple go into full blown argument mode.

"Remember what happened last time?" Zane muttered.

"What? How they went from arguing to lip-locked faster than I can say wow?" Jesse remarked dryly.

"Chazz is still here!" Syrus whispered, but it was too late.

Both Jaden and Alexis were both heatedly making out, completely forgetting that they had company. Chazz cried inwardly as he watched Alexis tackle the former Slifer into the wall as he carried her. "That could have been me!" he cried.

"But, Aniki, you still have me!" Ojama Yellow exclaimed, dancing oddly on his master's shoulder.

"Get away from me you freak!" Chazz growled, in no mood to deal with his ace's antics. "It's like I have a Jaden as my spirit monster…"

Jesse laughed sheepishly. 'Most of the time, I would say that I'm kind of glad that I live with Jaden and Alexis, they seem like my only **normal** friends from the Academy,' he sighed. 'Then again, they don't look so normal right now, do they?'

Jaden shuffled his feet as he, Alexis and Jesse stood at the airport gate to his sister's inbound flight. "Really, guys, you don't have to be here," he half-pleaded.

"Someone needs to make up an excuse, eh?" Yubel asked in mock concern.

"Can you help me think of one?" the brunette asked hopefully.

"I think I'll leave you to this one. Besides, you're good at thinking on your feet," the spirit smirked before disappearing from view.

"Oh, gee, thanks," he muttered dryly. "As if I didn't have enough to deal with already…"

"Hey look, people are coming out!" Jesse exclaimed.

"What did you say your sister did for a living again?" Alexis asked, turning the Jaden.

"She's a teacher, I think," he replied, unsure himself.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Nope!"

The other two rolled their eyes. Only Jaden would have forgotten his own sister's occupation. They looked on, Alexis and Jesse looking for anyone with a resemblance to the brunette boy or with his hair colour.

"Are you sure this was the right flight?" Jesse asked, as the last people left the gates. "Jaden?"

"Jaden?" Alexis called. Jaden had disappeared into the crowd. The only thing they could see was his unkempt hair bobbing up and down in the horde of people. "What the hell is he doing?"

"I don't know. Let's follow him!" Jesse cheered excitedly.

"I hope you kept your room clean, at the very least," a beautiful raven haired woman in a maroon business suit sighed.

"We'd just have to embarrass little Judai-chan then, won't we?" a brown haired man in a red overcoat laughed.

"Why do you guys always pick on me? It's not like I'm that bad," Jaden whined.

"Of course not, but we wouldn't be your older siblings if we didn't tease you every now and then, would we? Then again, you're not so little anymore," the woman laughed.

"Jaden!" Alexis called dragging Jesse behind her. The three people turned around.

"Judai-chan, do you know who they are?" the brown haired man asked scratching his cheek.

"U-Uh, yeah! That's Alexis and Jesse. They're friends of mine from Duel Academy," Jaden replied.

"Jaden! Don't disappear like that!" Jesse exclaimed, slapping the said boy on the back.

"Disappear like what?" he asked innocently. Alexis on the other hand, examined the two people flanking Jaden's sides with interest.

"Jaden? Who are they?" she asked. As far as she was concerned, these people looked nothing like Jaden.

"You know, Judai, it's rude to keep your friends in the dark," the woman smiled.

"But you'd need to stop talking first," the man teased. The woman huffed indignantly, flicking the man on the forehead. Jaden laughed sheepishly as Alexis and Jesse gawked.

"And you should be more mature! What kind of example do you think you're setting for little Judai?" she admonished.

"Don't tell me this is your sister and her-?" Alexis began.

"Huh? O-Oh! Yeah that's my big sister and that's my big brother!" Jaden exclaimed, pointing at each person respectively.

The three sweat dropped as the woman slapped the man, knocking him into the ground. "Ahem!" Jaden called, effectively getting their attention. "You guys need to introduce yourselves!"

The woman cleared her throat as the man semi-jumped back to his feet. "Where are my manners?" she mused.

"They aren't here!" the man joked.

"Shut up, Kouyou. Anyways, I'm Midori Hibiki, but Judai here calls me his big sister," the woman smiled with a short wave.

"And I'm Kouyou! I'm not Judai's actual brother, but he still calls me it anyways," the man laughed, wrapping his arm around Jaden and ruffling his hair.

Jaden huffed indignantly. "I'm not that small anymore," he whined.

"I know, but it's still cute!" Midori cooed.

"If you guys aren't related, how do you know Jaden?" Alexis asked, as she watched Jaden struggle to put a suitcase in the back of his car.

"Well, I we met Judai in the hospital when he was about twelve. He'd broken his leg playing baseball, and Kouyou caught Judai when he fell off his crutches. Kouyou taught Judai how to play Duel Monsters and I helped. After a while, he became attached to us and looked up to us as his siblings, since he didn't have any of his own. Anyways you're Alexis, right?" Midori asked as the two older people turned around.

"Y-Yeah," the blonde confirmed.

"I'm so sorry," the older woman sighed.

"What? About what?" she asked, confused.

"I wasn't able to help you in training Judai," Midori replied. The two women turned when they heard a loud thud and the clanging of metal. "Kouyou! What happened over there?"

"I think he heard what you said!" Kouyou called back. "You should really avoid talking up a storm sometimes."

His sister growled slightly.

"For your information, I was talking to Judai's girlfriend! I was apologizing for not telling her how to keep him in line!" she yelled.

"Oh! That makes sense… Wait, that's Judai's girlfriend?" Kouyou exclaimed, rushing over to them. When he arrived, he examined her closely before putting his hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Hm. It doesn't appear that there's anything wrong with this girl. Do you have any mental illnesses, concussions, blindness, a strict father, perhaps?" Kouyou asked curiously, only to hear another thud and clanging of metal.

"Kouyou! That's rude!" Midori admonished.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! But Judai here has a girlfriend now. At this rate, you'll end up being an old maid!" he laughed. This time, everyone but Jaden fell on the floor.

"Excuse me?" she growled as she grabbed the collar of her brother's jacket.

"Do you think they've met Atticus?" Jesse whispered to Alexis.

"I hope to god not," she whispered back.

Jaden shook his head as he looked in the rear view mirror of his car at a bandaged Kouyou. It was times like these that reminded him why he loved his brother and sister, even if they weren't technically related.

"Your name is Kouyou Hibiki?" Jesse asked, breaking the silence in the semi-cramped car.

"Yes it is. Do I know you?" the man replied.

"Wait, you're Kouyou Hibiki, winner of three World Championship tournaments?" Alexis exclaimed.

"I see my reputation precedes me," the man smirked. "Jaden, exactly how much about us have you told them?"

"I, uh- can I answer that later?" the younger brunette asked.

"I'm hurt!" Midori fake pouted. "You haven't told them anything about us?"

"He's never said anything about anything other than dueling since I've met him," Alexis added.

"We're here!" Jaden announced, pulling into a parking spot and getting out as quickly as he could. "Can you guys take up your own bags? My head hurts."

The two older people laughed as they grabbed their things and the group made its way toward the elevator.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Jaden half yelled when he got into his apartment. Chazz, Syrus, Zane, and Atticus were sitting on the couch, talking to each other.

"Oh! Heya Jaden!" Atticus called.

"I shouldn't have listened to Atticus," Zane sighed.

"Well?" Jaden glared.

"Atticus took Alexis's key and let us in," the navy haired man replied. Alexis shot a hard glare at her older brother.

"I can't believe you did that!" she yelled.

"I wanted to meet some of Jaden's family, that's all," he laughed sheepishly before turning his attention to Midori. "Jaden, you never told me you have such a beautiful sister!"

The said boy gagged as Kouyou laughed. In a split second, Atticus was on his knees in front of Midori, gently kissing her hand.

"Atti-" Alexis sighed. Zane and Syrus were thinking the same thing. Chazz, however, was looking on to the self-proclaimed "Love Master" with awe and respect.

"Hey 'sis, sorry I didn't send you a card with your birthday gift. I couldn't find anything that said 'Happy Thirty-Fifth Birthday," Jaden apologized. Atticus froze.

"Say what now? How old?" he asked.

"Atticus!" Alexis admonished.

"Looks like your friend got a taste of reality," Midori huffed. "Now are we going, or what? I want to see you duel, Jaden!"

"Crap! One sec!" Jaden called, rushing into his room. When he returned, he was fully clad in his Osiris uniform sporting the Duel Disk he'd received from Midori as a gift.

"Where's your-" Syrus started.

"Gotta go! Talk to you later!" Jaden called, grabbing his sister and Alexis.

"I'm hurt, he leaves me here," Kouyou sighed.

"C'mon, we'll just follow them," Chazz said while dialing the driver of his limo.

The convention center for the tournament was an impressive site. Buses from different schools from various places had gathered in hopes of getting recognition. Duelists were busy preparing their decks with their teammates and friends.

"I made it!" Jaden cheered as the rest of his team looked up from their decks.

"It's about time! Where the hell were you?" Sam glared.

"I was picking up some family," he replied. "Have they made the brackets yet?"

"Yeah. We're playing this school from the South first. It'll go tag teams, then the relay matches, but the host of the tournament wanted to make an announcement at the keynote," Debbie explained.

"An announcement?"

"Come on, let us go. The tournament is starting shortly. It would be wise for us to be at the opening ceremonies," Mr. Clemens advised.

Immediately, everyone rose from their seats and filed out of the small room they'd been waiting in. Jaden was the last to leave as he took a glance at his deck and the duel disk that he'd had since childhood.

'It doesn't help that my main one is fried,' he thought.

"Jaden, I suggest that you be careful. I can sense a great presence in this arena. Watch your back," Yubel advised, appearing behind him.

"I sense it too, but it seems… distorted," the Black Rose Dragon confirmed.

"So it wasn't just me then," Jaden smirked, cocking his head backward as he entered the main arena.

The lights were dim. He could tell that much. The roar of the crowds was deafening, but he put up with it. In the dimness, Jaden could make out the centre stage and a man walking on it. Suddenly, orchestral music started at an even more deafening tone, silencing the audience as a figure dressed in an immaculate white suit was illuminated on the stage.

"Welcome! One and all to this year's High School National Tournament, where over one hundred schools from across the country have come to compete for glory, fame, and recognition. For many, quite a bit is riding on this tournament. I want to congratulate you for coming this far and wish you all the best of luck. Recent colleagues of mine have also offered sponsorships and contracts as prizes here today as well," the man said.

"I would like to announce that the first place team in this tournament will be given entry into the latest high-profile tournament hosted by the Truesdale brothers later this week, that the winners here may experience the power of the Pros. And also, a friend from Industrial Illusions has graced me with an incredible prize! Eight one of a kind cards for the team that wins!"

The entire audience gasped at the prize. Jaden, however, gasped for a different reason.

"T-That's not someone from Industrial Illusions. That's a stolen card," Jaden growled as the picture of Red Demon Dragon flashed on the screen.

* * *

And that's about it for now! I told you I'd get an update out quickly… now that I don't got anything to do. Please review, tell me what you think, and thanks for visiting! Until next time,

Transparentchaos signing out.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Sorry for the long hiatus. I went on vacation and I left my computer at home. Sadly, FF doesn't allow me to update from my phone, otherwise you'd have had this earlier. So this will be the start of the tournament, a major arc in my story. If any of you have a question about the rules for this thing, just PM me and I'll send you them. And thanks again for all the criticisms and reviews!

The OC's are in chapter nine, by the way. This part of the story will have heavy OC involvement.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the copyrighted materials from this work.**_

Chapter 22: Round One

* * *

Previously:

"I would like to announce that the first place team in this tournament will be given entry into the latest high-profile tournament hosted by the Truesdale brothers later this week, that the winners here may experience the power of the Pros. And also, a friend from Industrial Illusions has graced me with an incredible prize! Eight one of a kind cards for the team that wins!"

The entire audience gasped at the prize. Jaden, however, gasped for a different reason.

"T-That's not someone from Industrial Illusions. That's a stolen card," Jaden growled as the picture of Red Demon Dragon flashed on the screen.

* * *

Now:

In the stands, Jesse froze as well. "Ruby? You sense that?" he asked his spirit. She chirped, nodding her head. "I think that Red Demon Dragon is a spirit, just like…"

"So, I think I have an idea of who keep an eye on," Yubel said, appearing next to Jaden.

"Yeah. I think I'll be fine on my own right now, just don't go too far," the brunette smirked when his phone vibrated. "Oh?"

"Jaden, can you sense it?" Jesse asked from the other end. Jaden looked toward the stands, seeing the tell-tale teal hair of the Crystal Beast duelist.

"So you felt it too?"

"Yeah, that and some other things," Jesse said.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, there's more than just one foreign spirit here. No just that dragon," the teal-haired duelist answered. "Watch yourself, I have Rainbow Dragon covering you anyways."

"Got it," the brunette nodded before pocketing his phone.

"Now! Let's get on with the tournament!" the announcer exclaimed, motioning to the massive projection screen on one of the walls. "It seems that teams one and two will be the ones to start this show!"

'Showtime,' Jaden thought. "Alright guys, let's get on with this!"

They nodded, the tag teams stepping up to the duel field. "Well, it seems that we have the two amazing tag teams here! From team one's corner, we have S. Graves and Debbie Smith! From team two, we have May Wells and Nina Wong! Tag teams, please step up!"

Both corners nodded as S. and Debbie stepped up to one side of the field while May and Nina stepped up to the other side. "You ready?" S. smirked, engaging his duel disk.

"Let's just get this over with," his partner said.

"Duel!" the four shouted.

(Team 1 (4000 LP)/ Team 2 (4000 LP)

"Since there are so many ladies here, I'll skip the chivalry! Draw!" S. started. "I'll start by summoning Jain, the Lightsworn Paladin! Attack Mode! Then I'll end with two facedowns! Oh yeah, and at the end of my turn, I send two cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard."

A woman in a red battle tunic appeared on the field holding a massive sword.

"It seems that team one is off to a blazing start with an eighteen hundred attack point monster! Will their opponents keep up?" the announcer said.

"Talk about rude," May taunted. "Draw! I'll summon the Alexandrite Dragon! Attack mode!"

A white, sparkly dragon with two thousand attack points and no defense points appeared on the field.

"It's a shame I can't attack yet," the girl sighed. "I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my go!" Debbie declared. "I'll play the spell card, Advanced Ritual Arts! With it, I'll send Gyakutenno Megami to my graveyard to special summon the Herald of Perfection in defense mode! Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn by sending two cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard!"

"It seems that team one won't allow any letup! Will team two be able to counter?"

"Will he just shut up?" Jaden muttered. "You guys are doing great!"

"We're gonna take 'em down, Jaden!" S. called back.

"H-Hey! He looks familiar," May said to her teammate.

"Yeah, but I can't remember from where, though. Oh well, draw!" Nina said. "I'll play Kagemusha of the Six Samurai! Attack Mode! When he's on the field, it allows me to…"

"Hold on! I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted! With it, I'll bring back the Archlord Krystia from my graveyard!" Debbie shouted.

"What?" the other girl stopped.

"When Krystia's on the field, no one can special summon monsters!" she explained.

"Alright! Looks like we've got this one in the bag!" S. cheered.

"No, you don't! I activate my trap," May called. "Torrential Tribute!"

"Crap," he muttered as they prepared to put their monsters in the graveyard.

"Hold on, I activate the effect of my Herald of Perfection!" Debbie countered. "With it, I'll discard my Splendid Venus to negate the effect of your trap!"

"Crap," May muttered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that card," S. laughed sheepishly.

"Then I'll throw down two cards facedown," Nina growled. 'C'mon, attack me.'

"At this moment, I activate the quick-play spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!" S. announced. "And I'll destroy the card on the right!"

A heavy wind started to blow. Under that wind, the facedown Dimensional Prison rose and shattered.

'There goes my hope,' Nina thought.

Team 1 (4000 LP)/ Team 2 (4000 LP)

"Now draw!" S. said, drawing his card. "I summon Lyla, the Lightsworn Sorceress in attack mode! Then, I'll use her effect!"

"This is over," Jaden whispered to Sam, who nodded as a woman wearing a blue robe appeared on the field.

"Okay, what does she do?" Nina and May asked simultaneously.

"By switching her to defense position, I can destroy that facedown on your field!" he explained, pointing to the final facedown on their field.

"No!" they gasped.

"Lyla! Illuminating Destruction!" he shouted. "Now, I'll attack your Alexandrite Dragon with Jain!"

"But my dragon has more attack points!" May exclaimed.

"Not so. When Jain attacks a monster, she gains three hundred attack points! Just enough to take down your monster!" S. smirked triumphantly as the two girls lost one hundred life points. "Then, I'll attack with Archlord Krystia! Your field is now barren. I'll end by sending five cards to the graveyard."

Team 1 (4000 LP)/ Team 2 (3900 LP)

"Not for long! Draw!" she yelled, drawing her card. "I'll activate the spell card, Dark Hole!"

S. looked toward Debbie, who shook her head. The two sent their monsters to the graveyard.

"Next, I'll summon the Rescue Rabbit! By removing him from the game, I can special summon two normal type monsters with the same name! So what you destroyed one! I call out two more Alexandrite Dragons!" she laughed.

"H-Hello big dragons," S. stuttered as Debbie sighed.

"Now attack them and end this duel!" May said, extending her arm.

"That won't be happening any time soon. I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" Debbie announced coolly.

"Gh, then I'll activate Double Summon. I'll tribute the Dragons and call forth the Tri-Horned Dragon in attack mode!" she said, as blue dragon with three horns on its head appearing on the field with two thousand seven hundred fifty attack points .

"That thing is big," S. said.

"Will you stop talking? I'm trying to think," Debbie muttered.

"I'm sorry, geez," her partner shot back.

"My turn! Draw!" she declared, looking at the card. "I activate the Spell Card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! When I control no monsters on my field, I can special summon one fairy type monster from my hand! Now, I special summon Athena!"

An immaculate white fairy with silver-scaled armour appeared on the field with twenty-six hundred attack points and eight hundred defense points.

"Next, I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two cards!" she said. "I summon the Shining Angel in attack mode! Then, I activate the effect of Athena. By sending Shining Angel to the graveyard, I special summon Splendid Venus!"

"Amazing! Ms. Smith has just summoned two high attack point monsters in one turn!" the announcer… announced (for lack of a better term).

"Holy," Nina muttered.

"Yeah! Go for it!" S. cheered.

"Splendid Venus reduces all non-fairy type monster's attack points by five hundred. Athena, attack that dragon!" she commanded. The fairy jumped in front of the roaring dragon, unleashing a harsh beam of light and slicing its head off.

"Splendid Venus will attack you directly!"

Team 1 (4000 LP)/ Team 2 (750 LP)

May staggered a little from the brunt of the attack. "I activate the effect of Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness. I special summon him and a token equal to the attack of your monster."

"Damn it," Debbie muttered. A fiend with twenty seven hundred attack points and a token with twenty eight hundred attack appeared on the field.

"I end my turn," she said.

"Draw! I summon another Kagemusha! When he's on the field, I can special summon a Kageki in attack mode! Next I special summon a Grandmaster of the Six Samurai from my hand!" Nina said, placing the three Japanese warriors on the field.

"Wow… that's a lot," Debbie muttered.

"Now, I activate the spell card Enemy Controller! With it, I tribute my Kagemusha and take control of your Spledid Venus for the rest of the turn! Splendid Venus, take down her Athena!" the Six Samurai duelist shouted.

"Hold on, I got this!" S. winked. "Spell card, Forbidden Lance! Now Splendid Venus loses eight hundred attack points!"

"Thanks!" Debbie said. "You're not so bad after all."

"I still have Gorz and the Token! Attack them!" Nina commaned.

"Crud," Debbie muttered as the token destroyed Athena. Then Gorz waged a direct attack.

"I activate my own Enemy Controller!" she announced. "I'll use it to switch your Gorz to defense position!"

Team 1 (3800 LP)/ Team 2 (350 LP)

"I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn," Nina said.

"Remember! Splendid Venus comes back to us! Draw!" S. said, looking at his card. "It's over."

"What?" they all gasped.

"Since I have four Lightsworns in my graveyard from milling them, I can special summon the ace of my deck! Come forth, Judgment Dragon!" he said as a massive white dragon appeared on the field. It had three thousand attack points.

"Now! His effect allows us to pay one thousand life points to destroy every card on the field except itself!" he explained.

Team 1 (2800 LP)/ Team 2 (350 LP)

"What? Everything?"

"Oh yeah! Judgment Dragon, Righteous Supernova! Then end this with your attack!" Judgment Dragon reared its head, firing a massive shockwave that shook the entire arena. The two girls fell to their knees as their life point counter hit zero.

"And the first tag team has won the match!" the announcer exclaimed. "Will it be that way in the Relay round of the tournament?"

"Alright, let's go!" Jaden said, standing up from his seat. "You guys know what to do, right?"

His teammates nodded. Jaden briefly looked into the stands, making eye contact with his friends before turning to walk to the field.

"I really hope I'm being paranoid," he said as Yubel appeared next to him.

"Paranoid? I highly doubt that. You're more the oblivious type," she said, crossing her arms.

"That was before the incident in the other dimension. I gained Haou's tactical skills and awareness and your powers," he defended.

"That's fairly true. It seems that the Crystal Beasts are at the ready to help you. I'm not quite sure about Chazz's- er- 'spirits,'" she said.

"I gather you don't like the Ojamas?" he smirked.

"They're rather- interesting," she said.

"I see."

"Now it will take place in four stages. Each team will select one person to duel. When that person loses, the next person in line will take their place, their life points reset while the winner continues with the same life points, field, and hand. Graveyards are shared by the teams. Now, from team two, we have Gary Sharp, Samantha Drew, George Whitefield, and Jackie Taylor! From team one; we have Ashlee Gee, Xander Melee, Sam Kaiser, and Jaden Yuki!"

The chatter of the audience died down once Jaden's name was announced. Almost immediately, whispers and mutterings replaced them.

"Jaden Yuki?"

"The Jaden Yuki? He's on a high school team?"

"That can't be right, he looks so much older!"

"It's probably just someone with the same name."

Whispers and shouts engulfed the stands as they debated the identity of the said boy. Jaden sighed as his team laughed. He was really starting to consider using a pseudonym, whatever that meant.

"Mr. Popular doesn't like all the attention, does he?" Xander smirked.

"Who knew a name could cause such a ruckus?" Ashlee mused.

"I just want this over with, Jaden's probably not even going to duel in this one anyways," Sam sighed, inserting his deck into his disk. "Hey! You guys ready?"

The other team nodded. "The first duelists may step now!" the announcer said.

"Duel!" Ashlee and Gary shouted, engaging their disks.

Team 1 (4000 LP x 4)/ Team 2 (4000 LP x 4)

"Unlike S's manners, ladies first!" Ashlee said, drawing her first card. "I summon Cyber Harpie to the field! Then, I activate Elegant Egotist! With it, I'll special summon one Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck! Then, I'll discard my Harpie Queen to add a Harpie's Hunting Ground from my deck to my hand, which I'll activate!"

Four beautiful women with eagle's talons appeared on the field as a massive forest clearing was projected by the duel disk's Solid Vision system. The Cyber Harpie had eighteen hundred attack points and the Harpie Lady Sisters had nineteen fifty.

"I'll end by placing one card facedown," she said.

"D-Draw!" her opponent stuttered, intimidated by the previous turn. "I'll summon the Green Gadget from my hand! With it, I'll add Red Gadget from my deck!"

A green machine made entirely of gears appeared on the field. It had fourteen hundred attack points.

"Now, I'll discard the Machina Cannon from my hand to special summon the Machina Fortress in attack mode!" he declared.

"Hold on! I activate my trap! Icarus Attack! By tributing one winged beast, I can destroy the two cards on your field!" Ashlee said. "I'll tribute my Cyber Harpie!"

"N-No way!" Gary muttered as his monsters were shattered to pieces by monstrous lightning. "I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"Draw! I activate another Elegant Egotist!" she declared.

"What?" he cried.

"I'll bring out my Harpie's Pet Dragon! Attack Mode! And he gains three hundred attack points for every Harpie Lady on my field!" she said as she called forth her massive pink dragon with a base attack stat of two thousand. "Finish this duel with an attack!"

"You were careless," Gary scoffed, his demeanor changing completely.

"What do you mean?" Ashlee shot back.

"I activate the trap, Holy Barrier- Mirror Force! Everyone knows what this card does," he smirked.

"No," she gasped as she watched her monsters die from their own attacks. "I-I set two cards facedown and end."

"Very well, draw," he said. "I summon the Red Gadget, attack mode."

Another machine monster, with thirteen hundred attack points appeared on the field.

"Now, I'll activate my facedown spell card, Double Summon. Next, I'll activate the field spell Geartown," he said. The field spell overrode the Hunting Grounds, turning the field into a city made out of rusted gears. "Geartown allows me to summon 'Ancient Gear' monsters with one less tribute. So, I'll tribute Red Gadget to summon The Ancient Gear Gadjilitron Dragon!"

"Wow, that thing is huge," Xander laughed. A rusted dragon made of gears rose from the ground with three thousand attack points and two thousand defense points.

"I attack. Gear Explosion," Gary said calmly.

"I activa-" Ashlee began.

He laughed. "You can't. When Gadjilitron Dragon attacks, you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase."

"No," she gasped again.

* * *

To be continued!

So how do you like it? Please tell me opinions, comments, anything like that. As for cards, I'm going to use 5D's era and older cards, minus synchros. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Until next time,

Transparentchaos signing out!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, welcome back! Now I said I would use 5D's and older, but I forgot to mention that the newest and most broken Harpie support was just released in the latest pack and that I'll be using those for the rest of the duel. As for Bubbleman's effect, I know I did that wrong. It's a main staple in my tournament deck, but without Xyz monsters, it's really just a useless luck-sack card when you're about to die, so I decided to use the anime effect, which says that, as long as your field is empty, you can special summon him and draw two. Now, I didn't use Xyz monsters as prototypes since I have this theory that Zexal doesn't take place in the same universe as DM, GX, and 5D's since there are many holes in the Zexal story and there's almost no relation with the other three. Also, the first three series seem to have the dark justice theme whereas Zexal seems to have a theme of fighting for light. That's just my explanation though. Anyways, sorry for the ramblings and please enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted items in this work.**_

Chapter 23: Come Forth! The Power of My Deck!

* * *

Previously:

"Wow, that thing is huge," Xander laughed. A rusted dragon made of gears rose from the ground with three thousand attack points and two thousand defense points.

"I attack. Gear Explosion," Gary said calmly.

"I activa-" Ashlee began.

He laughed. "You can't. When Gadjilitron Dragon attacks, you can't activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase."

"No," she gasped again.

* * *

Now:

"There's nothing you can do to stop this attack," Gary laughed as molten, gear-shaped parts flew at the girl.

"Actually…" Ashlee smirked.

"What do you mean, actually?" Gary asked, confused.

"It looks like I have a better poker face than you! I activate the effect of the Battle Fader in my hand!" she declared.

"What?" he asked, eyes widening.

"It's a shame he never let her finish her sentence," Sam smirked.

"When I'm targeted for a direct attack, I can negate that attack, end your battle phase, and special summon this card to the field!" she explained, placing the card on her duel disk. A pendulum-like creature with zero attack and defense points appeared on the field. "Did you really think I was going to let that attack connect?"

He growled, placing a card facedown and ending his turn.

"My turn, draw! I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! With it, I draw two cards!" she said, revealing the card. "Now, I activate my facedown Monster Reborn! With it, I'll bring back my Harpie's Pet Dragon in attack mode! Then, I'll activate the spell card Heavy Storm!"

"What? But you have a card facedown! Why would you?" he asked as all the spell and trap cards on the field were destroyed.

"That's because it was the spell card, 'Hysteric Sign,' which will allow me to add three Harpie cards from my deck to my hand at the end of my turn. Next, I activate the effect of the spell card, Enemy Controller! With it, I'll tribute my Battle Fader and take control of your Dragon! End this!" she exclaimed, knocking her opponent's life to zero.

"Beaten so easily?" he muttered to himself. "You're good."

"Thanks," she smiled, adding three cards from her deck to her hand.

(Team 1- 4000 LP x4/ Team 2- 4000 LP x3)

"Then it's my turn, and since Gary had control of Gadjilitron Dragon, it goes to me," George Whitefield said, taking the previous duelist's place. "Draw!"

"I wonder what deck he uses," Jaden muttered to himself.

"I'll start by setting four cards facedown. Then, I'll attack with Ancient Gear Gadjilitron Dragon!" he said. "I'll end my turn."

She staggered back as her life points fell to three thousand. "My go! Draw!"

"At this moment, I activate three Secret Barrel trap cards. Now, you take two hundred points of damage for each card in your hand and on your field," he explained. She groaned as she took another twenty four hundred points of damage.

(Team 1 600 LP+ (4000 LP x3)/ Team 2 4000 LP/ x3)

"I summon the Harpie Channeler to the field! By using its effect, I'll discard the Harpie Lady Sisters in my hand to special summon a Harpie's Pet Dragon from my deck in face up defense position! Now, I activate the spell Harpie's Hunting Ground again! Then, I activate my final Elegant Egotist from my hand, to special summon a Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck, which activates my field spell's effect, allowing me to destroy your facedown card," she said.

"I activate Threatening Roar as a chain!" George announce, revealing the trap. "Now, you can't attack for the rest of your turn."

"C-crap," she muttered. "I end my turn."

"Draw! Gadjilitron Dragon, attack!" he said, reducing the rest of her points.

"And this just keeps getting better and better! The two teams are locked in a heated match! It looks like Whitefield has the power advantage, but Team one has the field advantage! Which one will prevail?" the announcer exclaimed.

"I'll be your next opponent," Xander smirked cockily, tipping his hat.

"I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn," the other duelist said.

"Then it's my move! Draw! I activate the spell card, Dimensional Fissure! Now, instead of going to the graveyard, all cards will be removed from the game! Then, I summon the Different Dimension Survivor in attack mode! Next, I activate the spell card Double Summon! With it, I can tribute my D.D. Survivor and summon Caius, the Shadow Monarch in attack mode!" he said, placing the cards on the field. "When Caius is normal summoned, I can remove from play one card on the field, and I'll get rid of that pesky dragon of yours."

George growled as the ancient machine-dragon was shattered to bits by a wave of dark energy. "Now, I switch all my monsters to attack position and launch a direct assault on your life points!" Xander said, raising an arm.

"I activate the trap Draining Shield on your Harpie's Dragon's attack, next, I'll chain Bad Reaction to Simochi! Then, I'll activate my Gift Card Trap Card! Normally, you'd gain three thousand life points, but with Bad Reaction, you lose that amount instead!" he countered. Both duelists groaned as their life points suffered a heavy beating.

(Team 1: 1000 LP + (4000 LP x2)/ Team 2: 650 LP + (4000 LP x2))

"Seriously? I lose that much after getting rid of his monster? Great…" he muttered. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn. And by ending my turn, my D.D. Survivor returns to the field."

"My turn, draw!" the other duelist declared. "I activate the spell card One Day of Peace! Now both of us draw a card and neither of us takes damage for the next turn. Then I'll tribute your Caius and Harpie's Pet Dragon to summon the Lava Golem to your side of the field."

"Say what now?" Xander muttered.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me, because at your next standby phase, you lose the rest of your life points," he explained.

"I'll activate my trap card Torrential Tribute!" Xander exclaimed, revealing the card. "Looks like I've lost most of the field presence."

"I-I'll end my turn," George muttered.

"And at the end, my D.D. Survivor comes back!" Xander said, drawing his next card. "Now finish this!"

His opponent slumped as his life points hit zero. "An amazingly close victory for team one! It looked like Team two would take the lead, but at the last moment Mr. Melee decided to give up his advantage to stay in the game! How will this play out?" the announcer exclaimed.

(Team 1: 1000 LP + (4000 LP x2)/ Team 2: 4000 LP x2)

"My turn isn't over by the way," Xander said as the girl, Samantha, took the stage. "I'll activate the effect of the D.D. Crow in my hand to remove that Gadjilitron Dragon from your graveyard. Now I'm done."

She giggled. "You're cute, but I can you keep up?"

"What do you-?" he started.

"I remove from my hand the Agent of Creation Venus from my hand to special summon one Master Hyperion, also from my hand," she smiled as a massive fairy-god appeared on the field with twenty-seven hundred attack points.

"So this is what it's like to go against Debbie," he muttered wide-eyed.

"Next, I normal summon the Agent of Mystery Earth in attack mode, which allows me to add another Venus to my hand! Then, I'll activate the Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of that Dimensional Fissure," she smiled mischievously. "Now attack!"

"It looks like it's my turn," Sam said, placing his deck in his disk, but Jaden stopped him. "Huh?"

"I know this wasn't agreed to, but can I switch spots with you for this round? I really don't want to lose all this adrenaline I've got," he asked.

"You want to go now?" the other teen asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. I doubt I'll get to duel much, this tournament since the farthest they ever get is you," he replied, laughing.

Sam sighed. "Fine, but if you lose, I'm kicking your ass."

"Don't plan on it," Jaden smirked, the two turning their attention back to the duel.

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack! With it, I'll end your battle phase," Xander called. 'C'mon! I gotta do something; if I don't that big guy's gonna stay there.'

"Fine, I'll end my turn," she winked. He rolled his eyes.

"Draw!" he said, peeking at his card. "Yes! Activate my second Dimensional Fissure! Then, I tribute my D.D. Survivor to summon the Dark Dusk Spirit in attack mode! When he's summoned, all my opponents monsters are destroyed! Now attack!"

"What?" the girl muttered.

"That's how we do this!" he shouted excitedly as her life points dropped to seventeen hundred. "Now, at the end phase of my turn, my Spirit goes back to the hand and D.D. Survivor comes back from the dead!"

"Very well, draw!" she drew her card. "I activate the spell card Celestial Transformation. Using its effect, I special summon the Agent of Creation Venus. Then, I'll use her effect and pay one thousand life points to summon two Mystical Shine Balls to the field. Next, I'll tribute those Shine Balls to summon another Master Hyperion. Then, I'll use Master Hyperion's effect and remove one Shine Ball to destroy that Dimensional Fissure of yours. After that, I'll activate Mind Control, take your card and wipe out the rest of your life points. We had a good run."

"Wow, that was long," Sam muttered.

"Not to mention harsh," S. added as they watched Xander get knocked to the floor by the force of the attack.

"It seems that despite the lead, Team two is catching up with the field advantage for the first time! Will Team one recover from this?" the announcer cried.

"You better," the team collectively said, looking directly at the ex-Slifer duelist.

"Alright! It looks like Team one has made their decision and has called out Jaden Yuki!" the announcer said as everyone turned to get a better look.

"So, are you really Jaden Yuki?" Samantha asked flirtatiously. Alexis growled from the stands.

"I hope," he replied, pulling his five cards out.

"I'm done for now. And Venus is destroyed because of Celestial Transformation. You get your card back too," she said.

"Draw!" Jaden yelled. "I'll get rid of Harpie's Hunting Ground in exchange for a new one! Fusion Gate!"

The dimensions around them warped as grid-like lasers covered the entire arena before it returned to normal.

"Now, I summon the Card Trooper to the field. His effect allows me to send up to three cards from my deck to the grave," he said, placing Glow-Up Bulb, Necro Gardna, and Plaguespreader Zombie in the graveyard. "Next, I'll use the effect of Fusion Gate and remove from play Elemental Hero Neos Alius and Elemental Hero Neos to special summon Elemental Hero the Shining in attack mode!"

In a bright light, an immaculate white warrior with a golden halo appeared on the field.

"Next, I remove from play my Elemental Hero Clayman and Card Trooper to special summon the Elemental Hero Gaia in attack mode," he said, as a brown warrior with massive gauntlets and armour appeared on the field next to Shining. "His effect activates, which allows him to halve the attack points of any monster my opponent controls and add it to his own! So I'll take them from your Hyperion."

She gasped as her fairy shrank and Gaia grew bigger. "Now, I use Gaia to attack you!"

"I activate the effect of Honest, and so, you lose life points instead," she smiled. He braced himself as he took thirteen hundred fifty points of damage.

(Team 1: 2650 LP + 4000 LP/ Team 2: 700 LP + 4000 LP)

"I'll end," he said. She smiled.

"So you are just a pretender. I'll finish this by destroying your Shining with my Hyperion's effect then use his attack on you," she sighed.

"Actually, you jumped the gun there," he smirked.

"What?"

"First, by destroying Shining, I add Neos and Clayman back to my hand. Then, I'll negate your attack my removing my Necro Gardna from play," he explained.

"So what? You dodged my attack," she huffed.

"Oh, I'm about to do more than that," he smirked. "Draw!"

"What do you think he's going to do?" Blaze asked.

"The hell if I know," Debbie replied.

"First, I activate the effect of the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in my hand! Since my field has no monsters, I can special summon him and draw two cards! Then, I activate the spell card Foolish Burial from my hand! With it, I send Rainbow Dragon to my graveyard!" Jaden declared. Alexis looked at Jesse. The teal-haired teen laughed sheepishly.

"When'd you lend him that?" she asked curiously.

"A few days ago when he was rebuilding for the tourney," he replied.

"Then, I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed! Now, I activate the effect of the Plaguespreader Zombie in my graveyard! By returning a card in my hand to the top of my deck, I can special summon the monster," he explained.

"Since when did he get something that ugly?" Ashlee asked looking away.

"Now, I activate the effect of the Glow-Up Bulb in my graveyard. I'll send the top card from my deck to the grave and special summon the Bulb to the field!" he said, sending Dandylion to the graveyard, summoning two more tokens.

"What are you going to do with such weak monsters?" his opponent asked curiously.

"Nothing yet," he shrugged. "I activate the spell Monster Reincarnation! With it, I'll send Clayman to the Graveyard and add Rainbow Dragon back to my hand! Now you'll get to see it."

"See what?" she asked, confused.

"I use Fusion Gate to special summon the Rainbow Neos!" he yelled. The ground around the arena shook as a colossal white warrior with grand wings appeared. Its rainbow aura completely covered the arena. It had forty-five hundred attack points and three thousand defense points.

"W-What the hell is that?" Sam exclaimed.

"I-I've never even seen that before," Flare muttered.

"I-It's huge!" the announcer exclaimed, even more excited.

"This is the power of my Heroes! Now finish this! Rainbow Neos! Beyond the Rainbow!" he yelled, knocking out the strongest of fairies and the rest of his opponent's life points.

"Amazing! This monster's power is unrivaled! Can they defeat it? Or will this be their end?" the announcer cried.

"How do I go up against this thing?" the team captain, Jackie Taylor muttered.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," Jaden said, finishing his turn.

"Draw! I'll set five cards facedown and one monster, I'll end my turn," she sighed. 'C'mon, attack me.'

"Wanting to end this quickly are we?" Yubel asked, appearing next to Jaden.

"Yeah, I need to get to that Red Demon Dragon. The sooner the better," he replied drawing his card. "I activate the second effect of Rainbow Neos! By sending my Fusion Gate to the graveyard, I can send all your spells and traps back to the deck!"

"What?" Jackie exclaimed. "B-But-."

"Now, I normal summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius to the field! With that, I activate the effect of my spell card, Gemini Spark! By tributing a Gemini Monster, I can destroy one card on the field, meaning, your facedown monster is toast," he said as Brain Jacker was destroyed. "Then, I draw one card."

"That means," she began.

"This is it. Rainbow Neos, Beyond the Rainbow!" he yelled, defeating her one turn and producing his signature pose. "Gotcha! That was a fun duel!"

* * *

I love Rainbow Neos! It's an awesome card with a versatile effect. If only it wasn't a bitch to summon. Rainbow Dragon and Elemental Hero Neos are pretty much inconsistent cards when it comes to real life decks. I just had to add Rainbow Neos, though.

And that's it! I've been busy working on this fic, my other two and one that I'm currently making right now, but I won't post until after I finish this one, or around the time I near its completion. It's a Zero no Tsukaima/ Yu-Gi-Oh GX crossover. Anyways, please tell me how I did and thanks for reading! Until next time,

Transparentchaos signing out.


End file.
